Burning in the Skies
by Mistress of the Arts
Summary: Tyson wants to bring all his friends together for summer. However, with Fallen Seraphim, a girls team, living next door, things get stressful. Hiro's acting weird, Hilary won't get out of his head, there's love drama and suddenly Tyson realizes beyblading isn't the same anymore. What's in store for them this summer as everyone comes together? -TyHilKai RaulOC LeeOC OliOC TyOC-
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Beyblade belongs to Aoki Takao, along with all characters other than my own. Takes place a year after G-Rev. Focuses on Canon and OC. Reviews would be appreciated; flames will not be tolerated. _

* * *

It all started when Old Man Nakamura next door retired - he sold his dojo and took for the Caribbean. Tyson Granger, 3rd time World Champ, wasn't surprised to see that his Grandpa took Old Man Nakamura's departure so hard - even if it was a little odd that he was talking to plants. Tyson knew his Grandpa was lonely, the Old Man had been his once rival turned tea buddy over the past three years, especially with Tyson leaving home so much due to World Tournaments. It wasn't long though before Tyson noticed the dojo wasn't vacant. Movers had started to come around over the course of two weeks, moving in Western style furniture and the whatnot. But what surprised him the most was he never once saw an adult.

The even stranger thing was, Hiro was acting weird. Even weirder than usual. And as Hiro's little brother, Tyson _would_ know when something was up. He did live with the guy after all - plus Daichi, but Daichi didn't really count and all.

"Hey, Grandpa?"

Tyson poked his head outside the door, where his grandfather was meditating. The elder opened one eye and glanced at his favorite little dude.

"What's up, Homie?"

"Do you know anything about the people moving in next door?"

"Nope, not a clue! Why don'tcha ask Hiro?"

"I tried - he keeps disappearing."

"Doesn't surprise me! Say, where's Daichi? I wanna see if he'll go a few rounds with me!"

Tyson indicated toward his room, where the redhead monkey boy was taking a nap from their practice run. Due to BEGA's uprising and downfall, and the slow rebuilding of the BBA, there was not to be a World Championship Tournament this year. However, having missed his friends and co-bladers, Tyson had made arrangements for them to come to Bey City for the summer.

He wanted everyone to get together - not just to practice blading, but for the old times and sake of the friendships formed. Plus, there were some teams he wanted to meet - like the Majestics, Saint Shields, and Team Psykick to meet all the other teams; White Tiger X, the Blitzkrieg Boys, F-Dynasty, the Battalion, and of course the PPB All Stars.

Tyson couldn't wait till they came in, but right now, he had bigger matters to deal with - such as locating his MIA brother and getting some answers about the strangers moving into Old Man Nakamura's place.

He scoped out the yard as soon as Grandpa was distracted, the distant sounds of Daichi yelling in surprise and being kidnapped to learn kendo giving Tyson the ability to sneak to the wall separating the two dojos without anyone noticing. Quickly scaling the tree, he peered over just as a nice car pulled up. The driver was a boy about a year younger than Hiro - who happened to be in the passenger seat. Both were laughing and being buddy-buddy, something that made Tyson narrow his eyes in suspicion.

He hadn't really seen his big bro joke around or be - well - perverted in a long time. He was always so serious - especially as their Coach. It was weird to hear him laughing over dirty jokes, especially with a guy Tyson had never laid eyes on before.

The boy was clearly European, his chocolate brown layered hair worn in a small tail. He had dark brown eyes and his complexion was just a little darker than Hiro's. He was dressed funny too - a white button down with the sleeves rolled up under a black leather vest, dark blue jeans and brown hiking boots, a holster with a be blade launcher and blade barely visible on the back of his thick belt…

This guy was a blader too?!

Tyson leaned a little further in, so many questions going through his mind. Was this guy a coach too? Did Hiro know him from back when he was a beyblader? Hiro never talked about his own beyblading past or even his old team. He remember coming across a video diary once of Hiro when he competed - right before he took off with their Dad to learn about archeology. Tyson never got the full story about why Hiro left him all those years ago.

Did it have something to do with his old team? With this guy that Hiro was paling around with?

"Hmm…"

"So, Allen, when's your team showing up?"

"They're in flight now." the boy - Allen - spoke, his voice laced with a slight Irish accent. "My sisters are in town getting groceries."

Hiro hesitated as they finished setting up the porch swing in the yard, "So how'd Riley take the news?"

Allen scoffed, "Poorly. Bloody hell, my ears are still ringing from the hissy she threw. What's even worse is Felicia and her _despise_one another. I doubt they're ever gonna work together to make this team work."

_Team?!_

Tyson's interest was peeked. Was his brother involved with a new Beyblading team?

"Look, you just need to be firm with her. You're the coach, and you had to make the decision that's best for the team, not just to keep your sister's feelings from being hurt. If you honestly believe she can't handle the pressure of being captain, that's your decision. Felicia has more experience and talent anyway - I know, I've watched her."

Allen playfully whacked Hiro's shoulder with his wrench, "Hey now - she's underage for you, bud."

Hiro rolled his eyes at the taunt, "As if, man. It's just a matter of comparing experience. Felicia Connor was the best choice for Captain of Fallen Seraphim,"

Tyson's eyes widened. Where had he heard that name before? That's when he remembered Max's email. They were a new American team that had beaten the PPB All Stars in a regional American Tournament last Spring. Max had been pretty surprised on it, because he said the team had risen from out of no where. They had no data on them, each member was skilled, and the strangest part was _it was an all girls team_!

"And your sister is at no emotional state to lead a team. I'm surprised you made her co-caption. Riley is a littler dangerous right now."

"I know whatcha mean… she doesn't exactly…er…handle emotions very well."

"And it's been close to four years since you two even lived together." Hiro had to point out, "I mean, I understand your parents' reasoning for wanting to take an extended second honeymoon traveling the world. You are eligible for looking after Riley and Izzy, and it did come to a surprise for me to find out that Nakamura-sama sold his dojo to your family…even more surprised that you moved from Ireland to live here and look after your sisters and the team…"

Allen shrugged it off, tightening on the last bolt, "I don't find it so strange. I love my sisters. I just wanted to see the world, with my best friends…"

He trailed off, a sad note in his voice as an awkward silence fell between Hiro and him. Awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck, Hiro then cleared his throat. Tyson's eyes widened as he realized he was so close to finding out Hiro's secret of past, but it had just slipped away. Cursing softly, Tyson realized his knees were locking up from his position. He tried to move carefully, but pain shot up his leg as it awoke, having fallen asleep.

He flailed his arms, feeling his balance slip. He narrowly caught the branch, luckily falling toward his own yard and not where danger lied next door. He gave a mushroom breath of relief, blinking and watching the ripples of the koi pond as the bottom of his sneaker brushed against the water. Tyson grasped onto the branch with his other arm, swinging himself and managing to land on the edge of the pond. He held out his arms and prevented himself from falling backwards in the water.

"Phew~ close one!" he laughed and rubbed his nose.

At least until…

"TYSON!"

Daichi's shrill voice calling for him startled the champ, him flailing his arms again but falling backwards and landing in the pond.

"DAICHI!"

* * *

"What the hell happened to you?" Hiro asked bluntly as he walked into the dining room just as dinner was being served.

Tyson sat in his boxers and a t-shirt, towel around his neck and raven hair wet as he glared at the redhead, who was too busy stuffing his face to notice. Hiro rolled his eyes at his pouting sibling before he took his place.

"Yo, home boy! Good to see ya back at the crib and getting some grub with the little dudes!" Grandpa greeted.

Hiro smiled, "I had some free time. Sorry for coming in and out so much."

"It's cool, it's cool. So, T-man, when are all your peeps coming to stay?"

"Oh, I forgot. They emailed me - well, Rei wrote me a letter - and they're all going to be staying at the same hotel downtown. But don't worry, Grandpa, I'm pretty sure they'll be stopping by a lot." Tyson perked up, reminded that his friends would soon be back.

He glanced at Hiro and looked away, feeling a bit guilty for eavesdropping earlier. The 16-year-old champ didn't like any ill feeling he got when it came to his big bro. They were tight - especially for brothers. Hiro was more than a big brother; he was a friend, a coach, and he loved him.

Sighing, Tyson distracted himself with food. Yummy, home cooked food that always made him feel content and sleepy. Sleep. Oh, he needed sleep. He had gotten up a lot earlier, trying to keep himself physically in shape with his kendo exercises along with practicing. He still was busy with his Beyblade School, not to mention summer tutoring from Hilary. Today had been long and exhausting.

Plus, he really wanted to get Hilary's nagging voice reciting algebraic equations out of his head. Which was now hurting. Dammit, sometimes he wished he could turn off his brain.

After eating a hearty helping of stir-fry and rice, Tyson excused himself to bathe and then get ready for bed. Daichi - who had basically been adopted in an unspoken sense into the Granger family - was already snoring on his futon on the floor. Yawning, Tyson picked up the last manga he had been trying to finish and soon he fell asleep, the book on his face and his loud snores resonating through the room.

Hiro looked in on the sleeping teens before shutting the door, carefully checking in on his grandfather.

"Leaving again?"

"Just next door. I promised I'd help. They're coming in tomorrow."

"You sure this is what you want?"

Hiro hesitated before carefully saying, "It's been enough time. I think we'll be fine."

Nodding, Grandpa glanced back at his eldest grandson. "Just be careful not to get lost. Need you to find your way home, for little T-Man's sake."

"Trust me, I'll never abandon him again."

_At least, I hope I'll never have to again…_

He was still repenting for his sins. As a big brother, it was his job to protect Tyson. He loved him enough to kill if he had to.

The only problem was, Hiro was afraid. Afraid to confide in Tyson all that he really was. He never wanted to see that look of loathing reflected in Tyson's auburn gaze ever again.

_I'll protect you, Tyce. _

Even if it meant protecting the champ from himself.

* * *

"What…is…that…noise…?!"

Tyson Granger by all means was not naturally an early riser. Nor did he like to get up early unless it was on _his terms_. Not Daichi's, not the damn alarm clock's, not even Hiro's or Grandpa's!

And most definitely not by high-pitched girl's shrieking from next door!

He paused, scratching his head. Girls? Next Door? That wasn't adding up right. Because up until now, there hadn't _been_ any girls next door.

Daichi, somehow, was still snoring through all the racket of "shhh, you'll wake up the neighbors!" and "don't shush me, dammit! I'm being quiet!" and that tone… definitely was not quiet. Tyson sighed as two other voices were added, but these were much more quieter and actually…soothing. Was that the word? Yeah, soothing. Enough to put him back to sleep…

That is if the loud mouthed one hadn't opened her big trap as she was startled by the resident cat that had just… one day shown up and lounged around the sistering dojos. Her cursing caused another girl - this one sounding much younger than the others - to start crying.

Tyson grabbed his pillow to try and block out the noise, but it was no use. He contemplated suffocation, but decided if he died then he'd be left in a world with Daichi as the only reigning world champ. Uhhh, yeah. So not happening.

Instead he finally shot up, opened his door adjacent to the wall separating the two dojos, and shouted at the top of his lungs, "SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE! THERE ARE PEOPLE TRYING TO SLEEP! IT IS FIVE IN THE MORNING!"

He shut the door and flopped back down on his bed. Ah, silence at last~

'Til Daichi sat up and rubbed his tired eyes, "Tyson…? Wuzzgoinon?"

"Go back to sleep." Tyson whacked the redhead with the pillow.

Too tired to retaliate, the 13-year-old shrugged and fell back down, instantly asleep.

With peace restored, Tyson went back to sleep himself, thinking only of the arrival of Max, Rei, and Kai to comfort him.

* * *

_A/N: So whatcha guys think? I'm trying to balance out the perspectives of canon characters and OC characters so it's fair. Well, hope you guys like it! Go ahead and leave me a review, or even PM. Just let me know what you guys think! :D Oh, and don't worry~ there will definitely be some fluff in this fic ;3 Well, I'm out for now! Hope to see some reviews!_

_~Mistress of the Arts_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Beyblade belongs to Aoki Takao, along with all characters other than my own. Takes place a year after G-Rev. Focuses on Canon and OC. Reviews would be appreciated; flames will not be tolerated. _

_So much thanks to M-Preg Angel for reviewing and Oragne Spartans for following this story!_

* * *

"Tyson! Yo, homie, time to wake up! Your peeps are here!"

Upon hearing those words, Tyson sprung out of bed. He hastily made it to the closet, where he changed, before quickly springing out toward the front. A cab had just pulled up - and sure enough, there they were. Rei Kon, giving a wicked smile and Max Tate, hand on hip and cheerful grin in place.

"Max! Rei!" Tyson sprang forward, the three embracing in a quick man-hug, patting each other's backs before letting go. "It's so great to see you guys! How was your flights? Is everyone else here? C'mon, we should go see 'em!"

"Tyson, calm down!" Rei laughed, "One question at a time!"

The ravenette bounced eagerly on the balls of his feet, too pumped and excited to calm down. Yet he attempted to heed the Neko-Jin. Max chuckled a bit, never surprised to see that Tyson still had his energetic, puppy-like qualities.

"Before we go to the hotel, I figured it'd be nice to stop and have a group lunch together." Max spoke up, "I'm paying, of course. Hilary, Chief, and Kai should all be at the restaurant right about now."

"Lunch?" Tyson blinked, "Just what time is it?"

Rei's gold eyes blinked, "Don't tell me you were snoozing till noon again, Tyson!" He pressed his palm to his headband, "It's almost one!"

"W-what? It's those pesky girls fault!" Tyson realized, cursing them loudly as he then shook his fist at the wall.

"Um…girls?" Rei blinked as Max perked up, "Girls?"

Tyson sent a look at the freckled blond, "Calm yourself, Casanova."

Max rubbed the back of his head, guilty as charged for being a little flirt - which was funny, because the ex-Bladebreaker was the second youngest out of their old team. While Rei and Kai were now 17, Hilary was the same age as Tyson, and Kenny was now 14. Still, Maxie never gave up his charm and was quite popular with the ladies - in a rather successful way, unlike the suave Italian playboy, Enrique Giancarlo.

"What do you mean by girls, Tyson?" Rei then inquired, more out of simple curiosity.

"Old Man Nakamura retired and sold his dojo," Tyson explained, "And some Irish family bought the place - only, from what I've heard, it's just some guy a little older than us and his sisters, along with the Beyblade team he's coaching."

"Beyblade team?" both adolescents repeated, more in shock.

Tyson picked at his ear, "Yeah. An all girls team too." Auburn eyes locked on blue, "You should know which one too, Maxie."

Max clenched a fist at his side, "Fallen Seraphim?"

"Yup, that's the one."

"Have you talked to them?" Rei asked, sensing Max's mild annoyance at the mention of the rookie team that had knocked the PPB All Stars out of the American Regional's.

Tyson recalled yelling at the group this morning, but he shook his head. "Not officially…"

"So, do we want to go check out the new competition or head to lunch?"

Max twitched, "Lunch. Please."

It was alarming to see the rather cheerful and friendly blond so annoyed. If the new team had gotten on _his _bad side, then Tyson and Rei had the feeling they wouldn't get along with this new team either. Especially since they had learned from experience that all girls teams never really worked out, especially with all the PMS, boy-drama, and distractions.

"So…" Tyson dragged out the word, trying to find a new subject to talk about. Being Max's best friend, he had learned to actually be wise about something and that was to never, ever, ever tread into dangerous waters with the blond. Max only had three touchy subjects that the champ knew of. The first was his parents strange relationship, especially since they were divorced. The second was Max's on-again/off-again girlfriend, Mariam from the Saint Shields. The third had been revealed as Fallen Seraphim.

"Lunch?" Rei suggested with a grin.

Max clapped his hands together, "Mmhm~!"

"Bye, Grandpa! Look after Daichi for me!" Tyson called.

"Whattya mean look after me?!" Daichi shouted.

But before the youngest could even get to the front of the house, the three ex-Bladebreakers had already taken off. Daichi growled, but the noise of disgruntlement was mirrored by his stomach. Grandpa had actually left to go do some errands, leaving Daichi to hold down the fort.

He wandered to the kitchen and began to try and hunt down some food. Unfortunately, there wasn't anything that remained that he was able to cook on his own. His stomach gave another vicious rumble, the redhead falling flat on his rear as he clutched him.

"Stupid Tyson…leaving me behind to starve…jerk…."

He continued to pout until… wait? What was that sweet aroma? Could it be…?

"I smell something good!" Daichi shot up and began to follow his nose, coming toward the wall that separated from next door. He scaled the tree with ease, looking over. The aroma was getting much stronger.

"Smells like tempura… and barbequed fish!"

His mouth was watering and his stomach was painful. He wanted so badly to try and use his charming skills as World Champ (and being like 13, it was easier for him to beg), but he remembered what Grandpa had said. It was improper and impolite to beg people for food when he was perfectly capable of getting it himself.

He sat on the wall, groaning as he continued to torture himself. That is, until he heard something he didn't expect.

A girl's voice.

"Hello?"

He lifted his head. It was a little startling. The only girls Daichi had ever really associated with were always two to five years older than him. The girl who had called out to him was standing in the yard, and she was _his age._

And, much to his surprise, she was kind of….cute? Did Daichi find girls cute? He didn't really know. He overhead kids his age at school that girls had cooties. Whatever cooties were, they sounded scary.

She was roughly around his height, give or take an inch. Her hair was a pretty white blond, falling to her hips and worn in a half ponytail with a large blue bow, and she had bangs that framed her face and fell slightly into her big, ice blue eyes. Freckles adorned her cheeks and bridge of her nose, and she was wearing a set of blue overall cut offs with a blue and white striped t-shirt underneath. A simple pair of slip-on brown ankle boots were on her feet, and she was holding a plate of fish that she had just taken off the grill.

"S-Sorry to bother you!" Daichi spoke up, rubbing the back of his neck. "Wow, you sure made a lot!"

Blinking, she then glanced down at the fish before she looked back up at him. "Well, we have a lot more than we needed. I made too much again."

"You can cook?!" Daichi was shocked by this, so shocked he hopped down into the yard.

"Mmhm~" She closed her eyes and smiled. "I've been cooking for my big sis since I was…" she counted her fingers on her other hand, "I think seven!"

Daichi was surprised. The most he could make at seven was cereal.

"Anyways, do you live next door?"

"Y-yeah! You're looking at a World Champ Beyblader!" Daichi folded his arms behind his head, "Though, you don't look like the sort to know what Beyblading is."

"Actually, I know all about Beyblades."

"W-Wha-?! You do?"

She nodded, "I know how to take 'em apart and fix 'em brand new!"

"Little gearhead, aren'tcha?"

She tipped her head to the side, "I don't mind. I'm too young to blade myself, and I like helping my big sis and Brother with theirs. I'd rather stay home and look after everything."

"Just how old are ya?"

"I just turned eleven."

Daichi gawked at her. This gearhead was _younger_ than him?

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself." She moved and set the plate down on the swing before holding out her hand. "My name is Isabelle Niobe Hayes~ but everyone calls me Izzy!"

"Izzy, huh?" Daichi eyed her hand, afraid the contact might give him cooties. He shrugged off the silly fear and took it, shaking it. "The name's Daichi Sumeragi!"

"Do you wanna come have lunch with me? The rest of the team is already done eating and gone off to train!"

His emerald eyes widened, "S-Sure thing! Wow, thanks a lot! You sure are great, Izzy!"

His words caused a shocking tinge of pink to flood her freckled cheeks, "R-Really? W-Well, c'mon then…Daichi~ 3"

The way she said his name…

_Whoa, my stomach just flipped. What the heck?_

He had no idea what he was getting into here.

* * *

Man, was it great to be surrounded by his old team! Tyson hadn't felt happier, being with his team. Even Kai added into the jokes as they sat around a large table, eating and chatting away. Tyson glanced around the table. Kenny was showing Rei some new schematics on a blade he was currently trying to build, Max was flirting with Hilary - who really didn't acknowledge it, for her attention was on the old tale Kai was telling her about Russia and Tyson was just happy to be there, seeing his old friends together again.

Once Kai was done telling his tale, Hilary then decided to open her big mouth and bring up a topic almost every teenage guy alive wanted to avoid - dating.

"So, Rei, how are things with Mariah?"

"What do you mean, Hil?" Rei blinked with a rather clueless expression on his face.

Garnet eyes narrowed, "You know exactly what I mean. Have you two even officially hooked up yet or not?"

Rei blushed unpleasantly. First Lee, now Hilary? Geez, why couldn't people get it through their heads that Mariah and he were strictly friends? Sure, they had kind of fooled around in the past, but that was when they were young and curious. It never really meant anything that Mariah had been his first kiss…among other things.

"No, Hilary. Riah and I are just friends."

"Riah, huh? Sounds like a pet name to me." Tyson just _had_ to go and put his two cents in.

Kai gave the champ a dull glare with his piercing amethyst eyes - the look normally would send anyone else shivering and trying to find someplace to hide, but not Tyson. Maybe because he could seriously be dense…most of the time.

"Shut the hell up, Tyson. If Rei says Mariah and him are just friends, they're just friends." Kai closed his eyes, arms crossed, "Besides, you aren't one to talk. You've _never_had a girlfriend nor do I ever foresee you getting one."

"So what, you think he's gay?" Hilary snickered, though there was a strange look in her eyes.

Kai shrugged, not answering the question but leaving the brunette to speculate. Tyson leaned back from her inquisitive gaze as she leaned closer, chin in hand and eyes narrowed.

"Stop looking at me like a freak, Hil! I am not gay!" Tyson growled. "I just don't see the point in getting dragged in all that drama!"

"So what, you intend to never get married or have kids?"

"Well…one day…but not right now! I have much more important matters to deal with!"

"Like protecting your title?"

"Exactly!"

Hilary rolled her eyes, "You're so boring." her eyes landed on Max, who stopped in mid-slurp of his pasta and his eyes widened a degree. "So…Maxie…."

"Don't you even dare." Kai spoke up, glancing at her.

"Aw, but Mariam won't tell me what's up! I just want to know if you guys are going to stay together or not!"

Max rolled his eyes, "I would be happy staying together and not going through these constant stupid fights. And you know what the main cause is? All you girls giving her grief about the fact she's 17 and I'm 15. Get over it~" Max said, a little firmer than needed. "I love Mariam and flat out, I'm sick of you girls running your mouths about _our _relationship. It's between us."

"Well, for your information, Blondie, it's only Julia whose been giving her grief. Emily, Mariah, Salima, Mathilda, and I have been supportive, one hundred percent!"

"Whatever. Just drop it, please?"

"Fine…"

Kenny sighed, "Well, if anyone's interested, I'm still single…"

"That's because Ming Ming is the only one that spins your blade." Tyson snickered.

Blushing, Kenny looked away.

"Seriously, bro, just give it up. She's stuck up and not so nice anyway." Rei remarked. "I honestly think you'd be better suited for someone like Mathilda."

"You do realize Oliver would kick your ass for saying that."

"Oliver and Mattie aren't dating anymore."

"Say what?!"

Even Kai was surprised to hear this news. The blossoming of love between Oliver Polanski of the Majestics and Mathilda Alster of the Battalion had been big news last winter - especially since both teams were hardcore rivals. Last Tyson had heard the two of them were hitting it off great. Oliver's parents were even considering proposing an arranged marriage between the two families.

"What happened?" Max asked his concern for Oliver mainly.

Hilary shrugged, "Mattie didn't like the long distance, plus…you guys know she's had a thing for Miguel for awhile now. He finally realized how much he missed her and how much she meant to him - like more than a teammate and best friend. Mathilda waited and made sure she made the best decision. After Oliver and she broke up, Miguel and she waited at least three months before even starting to date."

"Man…that's rough…" Max looked down, feeling his heart sink for their French friend.

Tyson sighed, "See…this is why I don't want to deal with that. Oliver was serious about Mathilda. He honestly could see himself marrying her, especially since they had almost been together a year."

"I know, I felt bad for him too, but neither of them was really happy in the end. Constant fighting and accusations. It was too much for them both." Hilary sympathized.

Kai rolled his eyes, "Can we talk about something else?"

"Yeah, good idea."

"Oh, Hilary! I forgot to mention -" Tyson was cut off by a sharp look from Rei, glancing at a suddenly brooding Max. "Uhh…never mind."

"Mention what?" Hilary blinked, "Tell me!"

"No way! I just said it wasn't important!" Tyson snapped.

Hilary slammed her hands on the table, leaning in nose-to-nose with him. "I demand you tell me now!"

"Oh my God, both of you just shut up!" Max snapped - clearly he was not in a good mood today. "You're worse than Emily and Michael and their little spats back at base!" Hilary plopped back down and crossed her arms. "There's an all girls Beyblading Team that's going to be competing in next year's tournament! They're from America too and they…"

"The defeated the PPB All Stars in Regional's."

"Whoa…that's harsh."

"What's even worse is they just moved in next door."

"You mean Mr. Nakamura's dojo?"

"Not his anymore. He's soaking up the sun in the Caribbean right about now." Tyson reminded her.

Kenny gave a small "hmm" and began to type in something on his laptop. Rei leaned in to see, "Whatcha workin' on, Chief?"

"Trying to see if I can hack into the BBA files network and…eureka! Got 'em!" He then had several small windows open; overlapping one another and they were all profiles on the new team. "Fallen Seraphim, am I correct?" He adjusted his spectacles.

Max raised a brow, "Emily tried to do the same thing and was locked out. How'd you manage that, Kenny?"

"Well I -" Before Kenny could begin his long winded explanation, Tyson cut him off. "Let's just go to the park. People will think we're weird if we talk about this here."

"Good idea," Rei agreed.

"Mmhm," Max nodded.

Kai stood up, "Count me out."

"W-What? But, Kai…aren't you curious?" Hilary asked, taken aback.

"What's it to me that a new team's come in? They won't make it. Besides, I only worry about my own team."

"Alright…if you say so, Kai…"

"See you later, Kai. Okay?"

He gave an "hn" as response and then left without a goodbye. Hilary sighed, shaking her head. She was one of the closest to him, but sometimes even she couldn't understand him. They paid for their lunch and set off for the park. Once Kenny was situated on a bench, Hilary on his left, Tyson on his right, and Max and Rei standing behind them and looking over his shoulder, Kenny began to explain to them how he hacked into the system before going into detail.

"Okay, this is their coach. His name is Allen Hayes and he's a native to Dublin, Ireland."

"That's the guy I saw yesterday!" Tyson exclaimed.

Several pairs of eyes glanced at him in question. Sighing, Tyson guiltily confessed to his little eavesdropping mission and all that he had overhead his brother and Allen discussing.

"Well, this is his sister, the co-captain of the team." Kenny pulled up her file first.

Her name was Riley Hayes, but she was listed from Salem, Massachusetts instead. She was 16 and looked very overconfident. Max recognized her immediately. She was the one that had narrowly managed to defeat him in the final round of the Regional's. He hated to admit to himself that she was cute - in a spunky, tomboy way - with her black and green backwards baseball cap, coffee brown hair layered out and worn to her shoulder-blades in a way that reminded him of Hilary, bright green eyes set into a peaches and cream unblemished face.

Despite her appearance, she wasn't exactly nice. Well, he had seem her be nice to her teammates, but to her competitors…that girl was loudmouthed, rude, and trash talked as good as she bladed. She didn't exactly have good sportsmanship, though.

"Okay, who's Felicia Connor?" Tyson recalled the name of the captain.

Kenny pulled up the file, "Her."

Hilary twitched, "Okay, she does _not_ look like the captain of a Beyblade team. She's too…pretty!" She whined.

"You're only made because she has a bigger rack than you." Tyson pointed out dully.

That earned him a hard smack upside the head. While Max made sure there weren't any fatal wounds, they went over her profile.

Her name was Felicia Connor, listed from New Orleans, Louisiana. She wasn't typically what most pictured a female blader to look like - very much like Ming Ming, only she didn't strike as the innocent type. Her hair was blond, and from what they could tell, was natural, which she wore all the way to her hips and she had side-swept bangs. Her eyes were a sharp violet and she wore the natural amount of make-up, enough to capture a suitor's eye. Her clothes were tight enough to show her curves, but loose enough to show she actually had class (despite Hilary's automatic opinion of her).

"Too…pretty…"

"Hilary, let it go." Rei patted her on the head. "Besides, you're way cuter than she is."

"That's right! Because I'm the cutest cheerleader you guys will ever have!"

Max chuckled, "Definitely."

"Even Kai agrees," Rei remarked.

Those words left Hilary blushing as she quickly cleared her throat, clearly having moved on from her minor jealously in regards to Felicia. "Who's next?"

"Next on the list is this girl."

Ranked as a member, her name was Katra Tigarian, but there was a side-note that she went by the nickname Kat. Her name was of Greek origin, but she was listed from Seattle, Washington. Taking one look at her, Tyson had to double-take and then looked at Rei.

"She looks like you, bro."

"What?" Rei leaned in and he saw it - the unmistakable features of Neko-Jin, though rather subtle in comparison to White Tiger X. She did have the slightly pointed ears, but her eyes were slate grey instead of gold. Her hair was a russet brown, very long and to the small of her back, it being thick and slightly layered, almost wild. She had mid-parted chin length bangs while the rest of her hair was tucked behind her ears. A beauty mark resided on her left cheek bone.

"There's no way she's related to me. She's not Chinese." Rei stated firmly.

"Rei does have a point - her name is Greek and she looks Greek."

"What about her eyes and ears!?"

"Does it really matter? We've got one more to look over."

As Kenny opened the last file, there was a collective sweat drop as they stared hard and long at the screen.

"….she looks like Mattie…"

Hilary was the first to speak as they stared at a petite pinkette, though her locks were a shade lighter than Mathilda's, worn in loose waves just passed her shoulders with bangs pinned back with criss-crossing lavender bobbi-pins, but she had the same build. Her eyes were bright blue, her skin a tawny shade and she had freckles. Her name was Melody St. Germaine and she hailed from Scottsdale, Arizona. She was very adorable - so adorable, Kenny was practically smitten already.

"Quit drooling all over your laptop."

"W-Wha-?"

"Ming Ming might get jealous~" Hilary teased.

"B-Be quiet!" Kenny exclaimed, clearly embarrassed.

Max touched Kenny's shoulder, "Email those to Emily, will ya?"

"Oh…um…sure thing, Max."

"Well, it's getting late. Might as well go see the team before we have our big reunion tomorrow." Rei stretched.

"Good idea, I gotta make sure Rick hasn't destroyed anything."

"Yeah, and I promised my Mom I'd help out at the shop tonight…"

"Tyson and I have tutoring!"

"What? Again? Ugh!"

The ex-Bladebreakers headed their separate ways, some thinking of old friends, others thinking of the new threat, and some…well…let's just not dare venture in the female mind, shall we?

* * *

_A/N: Whoa, I think I got my groove back! Hope you guys enjoy this new installment! :D Reviews please!_

_~Mistress of the Arts_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Beyblade belongs to Aoki Takao, along with all characters other than my own. Takes place a year after G-Rev. Focuses on Canon and OC. Reviews would be appreciated; flames will not be tolerated. _

_So much thanks to everyone whose reading! Drop me a review, why don'tcha? :D_

* * *

Silence.

This was not something Tyson was used to as Hilary and him stepped inside the dojo. Leaving the brunette to set up for their tutoring session in his room, the champ began to scope out the entire dojo. He didn't even find a note from Daichi, but he did find one from Grandpa stating he had gone shopping along with recruiting new students for the dojo. Frowning, Tyson took off his trusty cap and placed it on the desk as he wandered back into his room.

"So where are they?" Hilary piped up, seated on the floor.

"Out, I guess."

"So we're…alone?"

"Yeah,"

She had removed her orange and yellow trimmed jacket, leaving her in a black tank that showed off her midriff. Tyson chose to ignore the display of skin, especially as he settled himself down beside her, dreading tutoring. Hilary insisted on sitting close to him, so close that their legs would brush as she placed the Mathematics text book on their laps.

He fought to keep his eyes open, but hearing her reciting math equations and explaining formulas was making him drowsy, not to mention he still had a full stomach from lunch. However, just as the champ's eyes were about to close, he felt something - an electric shock that should've been pleasant, only instead it felt more like… anxiety.

He jerked to the side and turned, hand pressed to his cheek where the shock had originated. His face was on fire and he couldn't get his mouth to work. Hilary only sat there, looking at him with a strange expression on her face. Had her eyes always been that…bright and devious? The lighting was playing tricks on him! That had to be it.

"What's the matter, Tyce? Didn't your Mom ever kiss you on the cheek?"

"W-Why'd y-you do t-that?" It wasn't like Tyson Granger to stammer, but he was taken aback.

Hilary shrugged, "Is something wrong?"

"O-Of course there is! W-We're just f-friends! F-Friend's don't kiss!"

"Actually, in most European cultures, it's quite natural for friends to kiss, especially in greeting."

"T-This isn't Europe, Hilary!"

Tyson slammed his eyes shut, scooting back and away from the brunette, his back hitting the wall. He tried to calm down his racing heart. This wasn't right - this was definitely not right. What had gotten into her all of a sudden?

He felt weight on his lap, realizing a split second later that it was not the text book as he had hoped. Trembling and feeling himself coming unraveled, auburn eyes dared open slowly, just as he felt something he had never once felt in his life before.

Lips brushing against his.

_Hilary's_ lips on his?!

Tyson panicked inwardly, but was immobilized. The brunette was straddling his lap in a way that was too close for comfort, and with just a slight glance Tyson felt ten-times more freaked out as he caught a glimpse of her panties from how sinfully short her shorts were. This was so _wrong_! Yet, for some ungodly reason, he just couldn't move his body to shove her away!

As much as he didn't want to admit it, Hilary's lips were soft and they made his own tingle. A thousand questions were running through his mind, especially as her hands ran from his shoulders down the yellow material of his t-shirt. Her hands traveled further south and Tyson's eyes shot wide open as they cupped an area he never thought she would.

Suddenly, he regained composure and grabbed her shoulders, pushing her away but not trying to hurt her. Hilary blinked, being held back at arms length by Tyson, who was unable to look at her.

"Hilary, stop."

She blinked her large garnet eyes, "How come?"

"How come? How come?!" Tyson finally looked at her - he looked pissed. "Hil, you aren't my girlfriend, and you just…practically violated me!"

"All I did was touch over your jeans, Tyson. It's not like I grabbed you down there and started to-"

"Do not even finish that sentence." Tyson cut her off, not even wanting to know what her perverted mind had come up with. "Hil… look…I…"

Hilary bit her lip, "I thought you liked me." she said quietly.

Tyson lifted his head, "I did…do…ugh…it's complicated, okay? You're really charming and smart! Plus, you're one of the cutest girls I know! You're always supporting me and there for me…"

"Which is why I don't see a problem in being more than friends."

"Well, I never took you to be the sort that'd what to be friends with benefits either." Tyson said hotly.

Hilary's eyes widened as her face reddened in anger and embarrassment, "Of course not! You're the only guy I'd ever consider doing things with, as my _boyfriend_!"

"But I'm not your boyfriend!"

"I…I was trying to confess! It's hard when you're so stubborn and oblivious all the time!"

"I'm not oblivious, Hilary! It's just….I made a promise, okay! And that promise is way more important to me. I would never, _ever_ break it, even if I did consider my own feelings. Yes, I like you. But I can't risk losing our friendship or anyone else's. I've gotten over you for the most part! You're one of my best friends and I just know…I just know that…I…"

Hilary was quiet as she saw the ravenette struggling, "Just know what…?"

"That you deserve better than me. I'm lazy, I slack off, and I wouldn't be able to give you all that you deserve." Tyson admitted, his tone quiet and soft. He was trying to let her down easy, but it was so hard, because part of him wanted to be with Hilary. The saner, rational part of himself was fighting the impulsive side. "You're amazing and I'm…not good enough for you."

"Tyson…" Hilary had never heard him talk about himself this way. It was painful hearing it. "Tyson, you _are_! I've liked you since 8th grade…"

"Hilary, I'm sorry." Tyson got to his feet before he grabbed her jacket and placed it around her shoulders, handing her the text book. "I'm sorry, but I can't go out with you. I made a promise."

"To who?" she demanded.

"I can't tell you that. It's not my place."

Hilary sat there for a minute, but Tyson refused to look at her, eyes fixated on the floor as he held out the text book. She got to her feet, angrily shoving her arms through the sleeves and snatching the book. She was fighting back her tears - the sting of rejection consuming her.

"You know what, fine! Keep your secrets and be a jerk! Doesn't surprise me anyway!"

"Hilary!" Tyson looked up just as she took off.

The worst part was, she could try and act as tough and strong as she wanted, but Tyson knew the truth. He made her cry and that made him feel even worse. However, no matter how much he wanted to go after her, he knew he couldn't.

Hilary would understand, one day…

Tyson knew there was someone who would be able to give her the world - and that's exactly what Hilary Tachibana deserved more than anything.

* * *

He saw her run through the park, tears running down her face as she took off as fast as she could. She was hurt, angry, and rejected. There was no mistaking that.

Kai had seen the signs of heartbreak many times, especially back in Russia, living with the Blitzkrieg Boys. Tala, Bryan, Spencer, and even Ian had a reputation. They broke many hearts - not intentionally, but they also couldn't control themselves. Bryan and Spencer mainly went through girls only for their needs - they never really thought about their feelings.

It disgusted Kai, but he had no right to say anything. The Abbey had scarred the Russians for life - emotional attachment was something that genuinely frightened them. To them, touch was something that was associated with pain. To trust someone with your thoughts and emotions was a one-way ticket to being used and manipulated.

Whether it be teammates, women, friends, rivals…

They locked out the world.

To see Hilary in this state sent a stab of unexpected pain through Kai's chest. He remained where he was though, in the silhouette of the large tree on top of the hill, finally tearing his eyes from the sight and back to the young kitten he had been trying to nurse back to health. It's mother had abandoned it, due to it being too frail and weak. He had found it and was looking after it the best he could - even buying the proper medicine and milk. The kitten lay on it's back in his arms, curling against his chest like that of a baby as it nursed from the bottle. If anyone else saw him like this, he would never hear the end of it. That's why he sought seclusion.

Only one other person knew about this. Max and the others probably wouldn't forgive him if they knew he was associating himself with them. In the end, as much as he hated to admit it, he did care about what his old team thought. They were close, in ways that never had to be spoken, but their bonds were ones that would bind them till the end of time.

He waited and sure enough, he heard the footsteps, glancing out of the corner of his gaze. His eyes landed on black zip-up combat boots, lifting up the frame of a girl of 16. White skinny jeans clad her legs, the hem of a charcoal gray elbow-length hooded shirt stopping in mid-thigh. Wildly thick, russet brown locks fell to the small of her back, hair tucked behind slightly pointed ears as chin-length mid-parted bangs framed a fair face. Striking slate grey eyes, as animalistic and soulful as Rei's, locked on him.

"Kai…"

Her tone was soft-spoken, her voice sweet but not sickeningly or annoying like some of the air headed cheerleader's that BBA had recruited to promote matches. No, it wasn't that perky, bubblegum beach blond voice. Her voice instead was gentle, almost like the soothing sound of rain.

Fitting, for a girl born in Athens, Greece and raised in the rainy city of Seattle.

"Katra,"

She didn't flinch or correct him like she did many others. Kat slowly placed the grocery bag down, sitting cross-legged beside him. Wordlessly, she reached into the bag and pulled out a can of soft kitten chow - the high quality brand. Taking a Swiss army knife from her back pocket, she then opened the can.

"He should really try and eat. The milk isn't going to nourish him forever." Kat said, a soft smile on her face.

Kai gave a slight nod of agreement, pulling the bottle away from the now-crying kitten. It's blue eyes widened as it's white ears folded back against his head. Kai gently placed the kitten near the can, which sniffed the food and then began to eat. Kat smiled as she gently ran the tip of her manicured, gunmetal grey polished nail along the kitten's spine.

"Bey City is nice." she remarked suddenly, "It's quiet here. I even went by the Seaside Dome with Melody. It's a nice Beystadium."

Kai didn't reply - in all honesty, he really didn't have to. He was listening and that was good enough for Kat.

"Our next door neighbors - the Grangers - I don't think we've left a very good impression with them, though."

"How so?"

"We arrived about five this morning. Riley and Felicia started arguing over being quiet. Melody and I tried to get them to calm down - you know how riled up Riley gets - but…one of them told us to "shut the hell up before I call the police". It was rather embarrassing, to be honest." Kat shifted nervously.

"That was Tyson." Kai muttered, "Big mouth doesn't realize he probably woke half the neighborhood."

Kat glanced at the sunlight streaming through the canopy of leaves above, the kitten having finished his meal, curled up in her lap and purring like a motorboat as she idly pet him. Even Kai reached over to scratch behind his ears.

"We should really give this little guy a name."

"Zero," Kai spoke up.

She smiled, "Zero…I rather like that."

He nodded and closed his eyes, enjoying the silence. His first encounter with Katra had been entirely accidental - a little over four months ago. He had been in Athens at the time, in pursuit of a Beyblade legend connecting to the Greek gods. While in a temple of Athena, he found himself alone. It was his perfect opportunity to try and crack the stone tablet.

Only, it turns out, he wasn't as alone as he had thought. He had met Katra, who was cleaning up the temple - which had technically been closed for the day. Her aunt was the High Priestess and Katra helped out sometimes, whenever she was in her homeland.

He wouldn't say that they befriended each other, but she did give him what he wanted - the answers to the beyblade legend. She explained that her uncle was the one who discovered the tablet - for he was a researcher and well known for discovering ancient Greek history within the Aegean sea.

She was visiting on holiday and was fascinated with the legends regarding her heritage.

Before he left for the night, Katra had given him her email address - saying she would send him anymore findings in regards to the sport that they both loved. She kept her word, and over time, they became friends.

It was strange, but it was a pleasant friendship. The only other girl Kai had ever considered a friend was Hilary.

…who was off bawling her eyes out over that idiot, Tyson.

The guilt returned, tenfold. Kat sensed something because she locked her slate eyes on him inquisitively.

"I'll look after Zero."

She didn't pry, but she was giving him the out if he wanted to go. No obligations were ever spoken between the two. They enjoyed each others company, but it wasn't something that was craved.

"Go ahead and take him home with you tonight."

Kai then stood up and headed down the hill, scarf flowing in the breeze as Kat gave a small smile and closed her eyes, holding the link between them even closer.

* * *

_Tyson is a jerk! I can't believe I even thought I had a chance! Stupid, stupid! He's stupid, I'm stupid, everything is so freakin' stupid!  
_

Hilary sat by the edge of the river, doing everything that she could to _not_ think about Tyson. Only…that's exactly what she ended up doing but trying not to. Her knees were tucked closely to her chest, and she was trying really hard to stop crying. She couldn't go home like this - her parents would know something was up. The last thing she wanted was for her mother to pry into her personal business.

She wished she hadn't listened to Julia. Even if Julia Fernandez was way more experienced, and older, and definitely knew how to get any guy she wanted…

It just wasn't her!

Not only did she blow her chances, she made a fool out of herself too. Not to mention how awkward and embarrassed poor Tyson felt…

Damn her sympathetic nature! She was livid with the champ right now! She did not, absolutely not want to feel sorry for him!

Hilary wiped her eyes and pulled out her cell phone, scrolling through her contacts, but she really didn't want to talk to anyone right now. Mariah would go after Julia and start a fight, Mariam and Julia were constantly fighting already - for the Saint Shield would be quick to blame her - so that wasn't very smart, Mathilda was dealing with her own drama over Oliver and Miguel still, Emily was way too analytical and blunt - and Hilary needed someone with sensitivity right now - and Salima and she barely talked. Max was in a bad mood already, Kenny wouldn't do very good in this kind of situation, and Kai…

Hilary felt a sting of guilt as she thought of the Russian native. One that was unexplainable and hard to define. She quickly pushed Kai from her thoughts. No, talking to Kai was _not_ a good idea right now.

"Hilary?"

She blinked, recognizing that voice and she quickly turned around. Standing on the steps was Rei and beside him - much to her surprise - was Salima. The redhead Psykick had quickly put at least two-steps worth of distance between her and the White Tiger. She was dressed in a cute black leather jacket over a shimmering purple tank with a pair of black shorts, violet leggings, and black ankle boots. Even Rei was dressed different, pulling off a white button down with a pair of black designer jeans, wearing his flats, but he had removed his head band. He looked…different.

"R-Rei! Salima!"

"Are you okay?" Salima asked, a lot of concern ringing through her voice.

Hilary hastily wiped her eyes, "Y-yeah."

Gold eyes flickered as Rei approached her, "What happened?" He asked as he kneeled, placing a brotherly hand on the top of her head, where he began to smooth down her chocolate tresses.

She tried to fight the rush of tears - dammit, she was stronger than this…

But one thought of Tyson and the tears flooded, like a great river bursting through a dam finally. Without much warning, Hilary grabbed Rei and began to sob into his shirt, her fingers clutching at the material. Salima finally walked down the steps and knelt down beside the girl - granted, they had barely talked, but Hilary was still a friend and Salima sincerely cared about her.

Hilary managed to sob out that Tyson rejected her, with Rei sighing and calling him a moron in his head, before the two comforted her. Gold eyes met gray before they nodded, Salima then taking out a Kleenex from her purse and drying Hilary's face.

"We were just about to go see a movie. You can come with us, if you like. Get your mind off it?"

Hilary blinked and looked between them, "I-I wouldn't want to be a bother."

Rei laughed and ruffled her hair, "Hil, you're like my little sis. You are _never _a bother."

Teary garnet eyes lowered as she gripped the hem of her shorts, "Are you sure…?"

"Of course we are!" Salima exclaimed. "C'mon, it's a comedy. I know you'll like it~"

"Well…okay." Hilary seemed to cheer up a bit as she was helped to her feet by the two. She blinked and looked between them, "You two are kind of dressed up. Am I interrupting a date?"

Both jolted a bit and Rei suddenly found the river a lot more fascinating while Salima flailed, blushing and rambling about how absurd that would be and the whatnot. Hilary blinked, having her suspicions, but she wanted to believe Salima. She knew Rei and her had grown close at one point and time, so it was natural for two old friends to want to hang out. Besides, Salima was a 16-year-old girl. If she wanted to dress cute, she had every right to.

Besides, last Hilary had heard, Kane and Salima were going steady. Well, it was rumored anyway.

"Anyways, we should get going. The movie starts soon." Rei winked, "I'll pay."

"Rei, you player you~" Hilary teased, playfully hugging his arm.

"Hey now, don't forget about me!" Salima laughed, hugging his other arm.

Rei chuckled and affectionately placed an arm around both of them, the three heading toward the movie theater. As their backs were turned and they were laughing and teasing Rei for being such a hottie, scoring a "date" with two cute girls, they had no idea that someone else had arrived on scene.

Amethyst eyes closed and a whisper of a smile formed.

_Hilary's laughing and happy again. I owe you one, Rei._

* * *

"Where have you been?" Rick demanded as Max walked into the hotel room.

Max wasn't surprised to find the scene that he did. Emily and Michael had their backs to one another, arms crossed and the tension was strong. Eddy was sprawled on the couch, flipping through the channels and not paying much attention as he spun a basketball on the tip of his finger. Rick had his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall - having traded in his boom box for an i-Pod due to Judy's request - his headphones around his neck and the music on pause the moment the youngest All Star had arrived.

"Had lunch with the guys and Hil." Max replied.

Like hell he'd admit he just spent the passed two hours in a steamy make-out session with his currently ex-girlfriend in the suite down the hall.

Rick leaned in closer and inspected the blond, silver eyes narrowed. Head to toe, his eyes combed over the Jap-American. His clothes were a little ruffled up and tucked away, almost impossible to see due to the collar of his shirt and the PPB All Stars sports' jacket he wore, Rick spied a hickey.

"Right," he would keep his mouth shut - for now. "Anyways, Judy wants us to hit the community center and spin a few rounds. Something about keeping up our sync or some nonsense."

"What about the rest of the team?" Max glanced at them, Eddy giving him a look that clearly stated for him to shut up.

Emily spoke up, "There's no way I'm letting this prick near my blade!" She pointed an accusing finger at Michael.

"For the last time, it was an accident, Emily!"

"Yeah, just like you hitting on Mariah was an accident!"

"Stop bringin' that up! Lee and you both kicked my ass!"

"Maybe because you deserved it, you two-timing, no good, egotistical -"

"WHOA!" Max got in-between them, "Breathe! Both of you!"

He glanced at Emily, who was doing her best to hide the tears prickling the corners of her eyes, and then at Michael, who looked severally hurt by the ginger's words. He was tired of this. Every other day, they were going at it. How hard was it for Michael and Emily to just admit that they really cared about each other?

"Look, you two need to go on a date. A _real_ date." Max stressed. "No more of this accusation, jealousy, arguing stuff. Okay?"

Emily sniffed, "What's it to you, Max?"

"I care about my team." Max said, honestly. "It's really obvious you two like each other. So stop beating around the bush and go _out_."

Blinking, they stubbornly avoided one another.

"As team captain, I'm ordering you to." Max then said firmly.

"N-No fair! You can't play the Captain Card!" Michael protested.

Max pointed at the door, "Just did. Get. Now."

Surprisingly, it was Emily who sighed and gave in. "I…wouldn't mind a date…"

Michael blushed pink and rubbed the back of his neck, "If you really want to then…let's go."

Max grinned, hands on his hips, happy to see his plan had worked. As Emily and Michael got ready - with Emily changing into a cute green sundress - the couple headed out. Eddy muted the television after they were sure they were gone without arguing.

"That was…brilliant."

Rubbing the back of his neck, Max turned away, eyes closed in pride. "Well, what can I say! I'm great with relationships!"

"Coming from the guy whose sneaking around with his ex when they should just get back together." Rick commented.

Max sweatdropped.

Rick - 1

Max - 0

The white-haired teen opened the door, "I'm heading to the Community Center. Meet me there in half-an-hour. Don't be late."

Max sighed as Eddy started to cackle from the couch, "Burn, man!~"

"Eddy….shut up."

"Seriously, Max, why don't you two just get back together?"

"Because _Mariam_ is the one who wants to keep things strictly on break."

"Then romance her."

Eddy rolled his eyes - Max really was naïve, despite being very skilled in relationships for someone who just turned 15. Heck, the little twerp managed to score with Mariam - who wasn't just a class A hottie, but was two years older than him! Being 20 now, Eddy had learned a lot over the years - especially about women.

"She wants you to be the way you were before you started going steady. You know, when you first realized you liked her? Romance her. Flowers, chocolates, poetry - borrow Raul's gay ass frilly shirt and a lute and serenade to her. _Something_."

Max blinked, surprised to hear Eddy giving him advice. "Well I -"

"Enough, Max. Do you really want Mariam to end up somebody that you used to know? Seriously?"

Max sweat dropped, immediately reminded of the song. How did it go again? Oh yeah…

_So when we found that we could not make sense, well you said that we could still be friends, well I'll admit that I was glad it was over. But you didn't have to cut me off, make out like it never happened and that we were nothing. I don't even need your love but you treat me like a stranger and I feel so rough. Oh, you didn't have to stoop so low, have your friends collect your records and then change your number - guess that I don't need that though, now you're just somebody that I used to know…_

Gwah!

Max quickly smacked his hands to his face to get the song out of his head. He definitely did not want that to happen.

"Alright, alright, I get it!"

"Good! Now stop bitchin' and get your blond ass to the Community Center. Last thing I want is to hear Rick griping and being pissed."

"Alright, I'm going."

Max shook his head as he left the hotel room, hands in his pockets as he thought over all that Eddy had said. Even Rick had a point. All this fighting and constantly breaking up was pointless. Worst part was, Max did know that some other guy could come along and snatch her up.

The thought _hurt_. Like a stabbing resonating in his heart. He stopped outside of the Saint Shield's room and hesitated. Mariam had said she had dinner plans with Mathilda - the two having become rather close lately, almost like a big sister, little sister pair.

Well, knocking wouldn't kill him.

Uhhh, unless Dunga answered the door…

Max shook off the fear and knocked. The door was answered - not by Dunga, thankfully - but rather by Joseph, whose sharp green eyes narrowed on the blond.

"Hey, Joey!"

"Don't 'Joey' me." he snapped. "Only Mariam can call me that."

"S-Sorry," Max held up his hands defensively. "Is your sister here?"

"She just left," Joseph rolled his eyes, "Look, come back later. Okay?"

Max frowned, "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, you."

"E-Excuse me?" Now that stung - Joseph and him had developed a good friendship.

Joseph pointed at his mouth as he turned back around, "Read my lips. You are my problem. I am sick of you coming around here and toying with my sister."

"I am not toying with Mariam!" Max exclaimed. "I really do love her!"

"Then prove it!" Joseph snapped. "I'm sick of her crying herself to sleep!"

Max took a step back. Had he heard correctly? Mariam usually kept her emotions held in tight. She was so cool and collected all the time - mature and easy going. She hardly ever got upset unless it was in the Beystadium and even then, she was graceful about it.

"Just…get outta here. I got a video game tournament with Kevin and Ian."

"A-Alright… bye…"

Max left, still in shock from what Joseph had said. He couldn't believe it.

Lost in his thoughts, he made his way down and out of the hotel. He only stopped by to check on the team and his friends, since he was staying with his Dad in town. His Mom had stayed back in NYC to continue some research. They were hear for visiting purposes, mainly. Knowing Tyson though, he probably had some sort of battles set up for tomorrow.

Sighing, Max started to head down the street, in the direction of the Community Center to meet with Rick. He still had about fifteen minutes and it was only a few minutes away. He paused by the local bakery and got himself a muffin. While he nibbled on it, Max watched the sky as the sun was setting.

"Think you can beat me!"

_That voice!  
_

Max looked around, hearing the sound of Beyblades whizzing and metal clashing. It sounded like a back alley beybattle. Damn Rick. He had promised to stop messing around with that - especially now that they were professionals.

He turned and ran down the alleys, finally finding Rick behind a fence. His back was turned and Max couldn't see who the opponent was. As he started to scale the fence, he could've sworn he recognized the voice of Rick's challenger. He had just made it to the top of the fence when he suddenly froze, immobilized.

Bright green eyes, dancing wickedly and her face set in an arrogant smirk, brown hair as dark as coffee sticking out from under the brim of a backwards baseball cap, a green and black striped hoodie left open over a white tank, a set of dog-tags hanging around her neck, black skinny jeans and black and green checkerboard Vans. One hand, gloved with a dark green glove, outstretched as a dark green blade attacked mercilessly.

"Riley…"

She lifted her eyes and smirked, "Oh! I see how it is! Can't blade alone, can you?" She sneered at Rick and indicated to Max, "Well, c'mon _Maxie~_" The way she said his nickname suddenly made him annoyed. "Get down here and I'll take you both on."

He wanted to. He wanted to show her he wasn't the weakest link as she had cruelly called him when she had narrowly - just narrowly - defeated him at Regional's.

Something was wrong though. His hands were clammy, his knees were shaking. He felt his grip slipping.

"Max!" Rick shouted, just as the blond slipped and fell backwards off the fence. He gasped as his rear hit the concrete hard, rubbing the back of his head as Riley began to laugh.

"Wow, you're even more pathetic than I realized!"

"S-Shut up!" Max shouted, trying to stick up for himself.

Rick then did something startling - possibly for himself as well. He screamed and suddenly, Riley's blade was embedded in the dumpster behind her, her laughter dying immediately. Rick caught his blade, breathing heavily.

"You will learn to respect your opponents, little girl." he spat. "So drop the tough act and learn some sportsmanship. If I hear you trash talk or insult my friend again, you'll have to answer to me - girl or _not_."

"Is that a threat?" Riley snapped.

"It's a promise." With that stated, Rick then hopped the fence and pulled Max to his feet by his shoulder. "C'mon. Walk. I know you sprained your ankle." Max winced and nodded as Rick whispered, the two walking away. Once they were out of sight, he began to hop. "Dammit, that hurt."

"Must've for you to swear."

"Why'd you stick up for me?" the blond then asked.

Rick snorted, "If you're that dumb, I'm ashamed to call you best friend."

_Best…friend?  
_

Max suddenly smiled as Rick helped him walk, "Thanks, bud."

"Don't mention it." Rick then paused, "I'm serious. _Don't_ mention it."

"Alright," Max laughed a bit.

He was worried though.

What was wrong with him?

Seeing Riley had…paralyzed him.

_I'll call Rei later and see what he thinks._

He only hoped that this was a one-time deal.

* * *

_A/N: Phew~ finally got some more characterization out, along with the official meeting of two members of Fallen Seraphim! Seriously guys, review! Please! I need to know if you guys like this ~ _

_~Mistress of the Arts_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Beyblade belongs to Aoki Takao, along with all characters other than my own. Takes place a year after G-Rev. Focuses on Canon and OC. Reviews would be appreciated; flames will not be tolerated. _

_I like the hits guys, totally do, but reviews would be even more awesome!_

* * *

The supermarket was lively today, Raul noted as he followed his sister with a hand basket. She was on a mission, emerald eyes narrowed and electric orange bangs being pushed out of her eyes every few moments, so she could read each item carefully. Unfortunately for Romero and him, it was - you guessed it - Julia's time of the month. And just like every month, she dragged him to every shopping place in town in search of the one snack she craved and claimed made her cramping tolerable.

Raul shuddered - his twin wasn't as nearly violent and scary as she was during this dreaded time. He wasn't sure who dreaded it more - him or her - especially since she always wanted to practice ten times more during the four days.

It had been only three days since they - and several other teams - had arrived in Bey City. The hotel was packed with Beybladers, who had reserved it through the BBA months prior. Raul did feel a bit sorry for the tourists, but right now, all sympathy was toward himself…and anyone who dare get between Julia and her ultimate period-relieving snack-age.

He sighed as he followed her aimlessly down the aisles. Was this supermarket never-ending? Sure felt like it. He was bored, not to mention cranky. Julia getting lack of sleep because of her monthly demon meant he suffered as well. Why didn't they get separate rooms this time? Oh yeah - to save money. Not that they were even really paying for it - the BBA was.

Again.

Raul rubbed his eye with his fist as he tried to keep from yawning. He really just wanted to get this over with and - was that a bazooka?

Green eyes widened as Raul slowly turned back around. There it was again, only this time the blur that had gone whizzing passed the aisle entrance was revealed to be a shopping cart - with three rather devious, rather crafty, and - scarily enough - rather close friends.

Inside the cart were Ian and Kevin, Ian's launcher - which realistically looked like a bazooka - pointed at innocent shoppers. They weren't really doing any harm, other than disturbing the peace and nearly destroying shopping displays. Raul poked his head out the aisle, finally spotting tough guy Spencer looking over some meat, not even noting Kevin shouting "WHEE!" and Joseph and Ian's mad cackling going on just a few feet away in the produce section.

Sweatdropping, Raul turned just as Julia shouted "eureka! I fou - this is not the right flavor!" and began her futile search yet again. He looked around, wondering where on earth Mariah was. If Kevin was here, so was the pinkette. She was practically the monkey-boy's babysitter anymore, along with Gary.

Sure enough, he spotted her. Only, instead of chasing the greenette down and scolding him as she should've been, she wasn't. Instead she was flirting. That's right, flirting. With _Mystel_. Hair twirling and giggles. All of it.

Raul groaned, wondering if a manager would be called. Just as he was sure they would all be kicked out - guilty by association, you know - he heard peace being restored.

With the epic big sister skills of Mariam.

She had stopped the cart in it's tracks by snatching Joseph by the back of his shirt, him now pinned to the tiled floor underneath her sandaled foot. Her eyes were narrowed, but she was not shouting as expected. Instead, she merely snagged the two remaining boys by their ears and started dragging them back to their respective teammates. Spencer looked up from the steak he had been inspecting and looked down at Ian, who was rubbing his sore ear and cursing Mariam in Russian, only to groan.

"Either watch him or I'll do it for you." she warned, her tone cool yet menacing all the same.

Nodding, Spencer grabbed Ian by the back of his shirt and then lifted him effortlessly over his shoulder. Whining, Ian tried to get down - he clearly did not like being treated like a small child. Taking the steak and some other purchases, the two Blitzkrieg Boys checked out and left.

Raul gave a sigh of relief, before he noticed Joseph still on the floor. He wasn't even daring to move a muscle in fear of his big sister's wrath - and if _he_ had a sister like Mariam (Oh, wait, he did. Only his was louder and more violent) - he would be afraid too.

The navy-haired blader tapped Mariah on the shoulder, dropping the whining Kevin at her feet. Mariah face palmed as Kevin rubbed the back of his neck, cheesy grin in place. Mystel merely laughed and patted him on the back, suggesting they all go and get something to eat on the way back to the hotel.

That was when Mariam turned to face her little brother. Even Raul gulped - boy was Joseph in trouble. Mariam went to open her mouth - a lecture coming on - when she froze. The unthinkable happened.

And poor Raul Fernandez was caught in the middle.

Julia and Mariam had noticed each other. They weirdest thing was, they used to be as thick as thieves. Best friends, as close as any two people could get without, well, being married. Then, one day…the war started.

Mariam had finally snapped, Raul guessed. Sure, his sister could be mean and downright hateful, but he would always take up for her. That was his _twin_. However, that didn't mean the Spaniard hadn't seen things from Mariam's perspective either.

Since then, the two tried to keep things civil and avoid confrontation whenever they were out, very much like Emily and Mariah. Only, it didn't always work out that way.

Not to mention, Julez was still on her monthly…

Mariam turned away and grabbed Joseph's wrist, pulling him to his feet. The two Saint Shields left, not even buying anything. Raul held his breath, counting the seconds.

_No blow out…thank god._

"Hey, Raul, I found it."

She didn't sound as excited as she should've, immediately putting the red-banged acrobat on edge. Could it be that Julia had snapped so far she was strangely calm about it? Was she now a ticking time bomb?

He wanted to inch away, to find shelter in case Bey City was about to become a nuclear wasteland like in _Fallout 3_ due to his sister, to even hop a plane back to Madrid and pray that the zombie apocalypse was all hype and -

"Mattie?"

There were very few people who got away with calling Mathilda that nickname. Right down the aisle, back turned, he saw the petite pinkette. It was the perfect excuse, along with the mild thumping of his heart as he quickly excused himself and rushed toward her.

Mathilda and Raul had become e-mail buddies after their match in the last World Championships. He was really just the best friend and advice giver, especially with her past relationship problems involving Oliver and now Miguel, but that didn't stop the guy from developing a crush on her. Who wouldn't like Mathilda? She was sweet and adorable, not to mention she was spunky and could hold her own.

So, running up to her and hugging her from behind was considered normal.

At least…it would've been if it was actually Mathilda he was hugging.

"Um…who are you?"

Raul blinked, looking up from where he had huggled the unsuspecting pinkette from behind. His attention was now on the slender blond vixen standing before him, staring at him with inquisitive eyes which were a sharp violet shade. Her lashes were thick and she wore mascara and eyeliner, bringing them out, along with silver eye-shadow. He never really saw many girls wearing make-up, but hers was enough to accent her features. Her hair was long, all the way to her hips, and she had side-parted bangs. Her clothes consisted of violet skinny jeans with silver wedge heels, a white peasant short sleeved blouse, and a lilac colored cardigan. Very chic.

The fashionista raised her manicured nail and pointed at him, "Uh, yeah, sweetheart, mind letting go of my friend here?"

Raul blinked and looked down, seeing very wide and horrified baby blue eyes instead of pink. Flailing slightly, he let go of her and staggered backwards, scrambling out apologies. He looked back and forth between the two girls.

"B-But…b-but…y-you look j-just l-like M-Mathilda!"

"Whose Mathilda?" the pinkette asked, brushing some of her wavy pink locks behind her ear.

Another closer look and Raul cursed himself. This girl dressed nothing like Mattie. She wore a white blouse with puffy sleeves and lace edging under a lavender denim vest, stonewash denim Capri-length pants, strappy ankle sandals, and a black choker necklace that had a pink butterfly crystal pendant. Her skin was also way darker than Mathilda's, tan from being in the sun, and she had a splash of freckles on her cheeks.

The blond face palmed, "How is it you keep on forgetting your own cousin?"

"I have a cousin?"

"Are you just messing with me, Melody!?"

"O-Of course not, Felicia! I really don't remember!" the pinkette waved her hands.

The one named Felicia sighed and then offered her hand to the fallen boy, who just now realized he was flat on his ass in shock over how much Melody resembled Mathilda. Awkwardly, he took the vixen's hand, staggering a bit as he was pulled to his feet.

Just his luck, he was caught in surprisingly strong arms and his face pressed against the softest haven he had experienced. Instead of slapping him and calling him a pervert, Raul heard a giggle as he realized where his face had landed, trying to pull back once again, but the arms around him wound tight as one hand brushed some of his red bangs out of his wide eyes and blood-red face.

"Well aren't you a cutie~" Felicia gave a wink.

"I-I…I-I…"

"HANDS OFF MY LITTLE BROTHER!"

Felicia blinked, "Hmm?" Turning, the three were greeted with the sight of Julia, shopping bag in hand - obviously containing her snack - while the other hand was on her hip, foot tapping angrily as a stress mark formed in her temple.

"I said, let go of my brother!" Julia snapped, reaching out to snatch his shoulder.

With quick, agile movements, Felicia managed to pull Raul and herself out of her grasp. She held onto him even tighter, now proceeding to press her cheek to his. "But he's just so cute, almost like a puppy~" Placing a finger to her full lower lip, Felicia then looked thoughtful. "I know! I'll just take you home with me and make you mine~"

"You will do no such thing!" Julia looked pissed now.

Yup, the nuclear fallout was coming.

_Over him_.

Raul could barely speak. Never had a girl this gorgeous ever say anything remotely close to this. He blinked rapidly, finding it hard to move. His face was on fire and he felt tingly all over. Plus, Felicia smelled really good. Like cotton candy.

"Hand over Raul, right now!" Julia growled, fingers twitching toward her blade.

Melody piped up, "Lici, it might be a good idea to do what she says…" But her soft voice was unheard as Felicia laughed a bit.

"Raul~ That is such a lovely name!" She sounded sincere too. "You really are adorable, just like a…a kitten! Yes, that's it! You're my little kitten~"

Raul was blushing _so_ hard now. Was it even possible to feel this hot without combusting into flames? He'd find out any second now, because the blond then pressed her lips to his cheek. Julia started to flip out - clearly the sight of her twin brother being kissed wasn't something she enjoyed witnessing. The next thing Raul knew, Thunder Pegasus was being launched, aimed directly at Felicia's face.

It all happened in an instant, but the way it felt was almost like slow motion. Felicia managed to protectively put Raul between her and the shelf behind them, along with Melody, and launch her own blade at the same time - cutting off Julia's violent attack. The orange-banged acrobat caught her blade the same time Felicia did.

"Don't underestimate me," Felicia said, smiling. "You just so happen to be looking at the Captain of Fallen Seraphim."

Julia's eyes widened a degree - that was the team that had knocked her own best friend's team out of the American Regional's. Emily had been so heartbroken and pissed, and Julia had been right there beside her. How could a rookie team get so good and yet come out of virtually no where?

Things weren't adding up at all!

"Hey, Raul," the blond then turned back to him, with him trying to speak but his mouth was dry. "Call me sometime~" and with a flirty wink, the blond took out his cell phone and added her number. "I've backed it up on your SIM card too, incase _someone_ tries to delete it." She stuck her tongue out over her shoulder at Julia, who fumed.

"Why you little bi-"

"Julia!" Raul finally found his voice. "Just…let it go!"

She blinked and shut her mouth, but it was obvious she didn't care for Felicia one bit.

"C'mon, Mel, we gotta get back to base before Riley blows a gasket."

"C-Coming~!" Melody quickly followed after her, before turning around. "It was nice meeting you! Bye!"

Julia simply stared after them, vein throbbing viciously in her temple. "What. The. Hell."

Raul could only touch his cheek where Felicia had kissed him, "….I think I'm in love."

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE!"

"OW! I WAS ONLY - OW - KIDDING! J-JULIA! OUCH! STOP HITTING ME ALREADY!"

Mariah, Kevin, and Mystel all poked their heads from the safety of the block of bags of sugar, exchanging a look.

"So that's the new team?" Mariah frowned. "They seemed nice."

Kevin was practically drooling, "That girl was _hot_."

"She wasn't that pretty!" Mariah stiffened, thinking of the blond.

Kevin blinked, "What are you talking about? She was totally cute, and just my type too! With those big blue eyes and that sweet voice! I'm gonna go find her and ask her out!"

Mariah blinked herself, realizing at once that the greenette was speaking of the girl named Melody. Before Kevin could take off though, she snatched the back of his shirt.

"Kev, wait! You don't know her! Besides, you'll scare her off!"

"Oh…yeah…"

Mystel chuckled, "Don't worry, little buddy. I'll help you score a date with her!"

"You will? Awesome!"

"_After_ you help me with tonight's dinner!"

"But…but…Riah!" Kevin whined, jutting out his lower lip and everything, "Remember that big fire!"

"Oh, and no video games with Joseph and Ian for the rest of the weekend!"

"Aw maaaaaaaaaaan!"

* * *

_A/N: I really didn't have much else planned for this chapter other than humor and some other cameos, of both canon and OCs. I hope you guys enjoyed this. Oh, and remember, they're getting older so they may act a little differently than they did in the series. Hormones, my friends. Hormones. Anyways, please review!_

_~Mistress of the Arts_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Beyblade belongs to Aoki Takao, along with all characters other than my own. Takes place a year after G-Rev. Focuses on Canon and OC. Reviews would be appreciated; flames will not be tolerated. _

_Waking up to like two more reviews seriously made my day, guys! Please keep showing your support with your comments and questions~! :D _

* * *

It was going to rain. Not that it really bothered Lee any, considering the fact his team had scattered. Kevin had snuck off with Gary to play in a video game tournament that Ian had planned - pretty sneaky since Kevin was still technically "grounded" by Mariah for his little adventure in the supermarket yesterday. Lee couldn't believe they had been in Bey City for five days already.

The reunion had been eventful, but there was so much tension - and not the normal rivalry kind either. It was just…way too stressful. So, Lee had decided to take some time to himself. He stopped by Taro Tate's hobby shop and gotten Galeon a tune-up, along with an awesome new defense ring. Now he was at the park.

Why he had chosen the park was because of the weather. It was practically deserted - other than a few resident squirrels and birds - due to the anticipated rain storm. Right now he was leaning against the railing of the bridge, looking down into the water and watching it ripple as it began to sprinkle.

He gave a sigh, lifting his fingers to his temple as he thought about all the training they had been doing. Sure, there wasn't an official tournament going on, but that didn't mean Lee wanted his team distracted with frivolous things - such as food, video games, and in his sister's case _boys_. Well, one boy in particular.

This was where the root of all of Lee Wong's problems began - and his name was Mystel. The blond had slowly began to creep his way into his sister's thoughts, and suddenly all the plans from childhood were shattered. Rei was supposed to be his future brother-in-law. It was a pact Lee and Rei had made when they were children. He was the only man alive that Lee trusted his sister and her heart with.

He liked Mystel…just not as much as Rei. Plus, he was an outsider. Their Grandfather, who was the clan leader of White Tiger Hills, would disapprove. He had been raising Lee and Mariah since they were young, and Lee did all that he could to protect their family and clan honor.

Mariah…was losing sight of all that. It saddened her elder brother. He loved her dearly and wanted to see her happy, but he also wanted to please their Grandfather and keep honor to the Wong family name. Having never developed any real romantic attachments, however, Lee felt a bit blinded. He disliked this.

It meant he couldn't really see things from Mariah's perspective, and he was trying his best to. He had never really interacted with girls, other than his sister and the village elders. The rest of the village were children, though some of the younger girls were quite taken with him. He was a young man and they were still children, however, so there was no level of attraction to any of them.

As for fan girls…he'd rather just avoid them all together.

The girls he knew from the Beyblade world - that was different. Friends, rivals, but nothing more. He couldn't see them as anything else. The only girl he held a conversation with had been Julia, and most of it had been competitive remarks and comparison of blading styles. It was, well, difficult for Lee to speak with the opposite sex. Not to mention incredibly awkward, especially when he did meet a pretty girl.

He sighed, amber eyes closing half mast as he leaned against his crossed arms. The action caused a mild pain, one that was an irritant and easy to brush off, from the reopened wounds lining his forearms from countless days of dangerous training with Rei. His forearms were his weak point - the reason for all the bandages that he wore on a daily basis, only changing them to prevent infections. His body also didn't like to heal quickly.

An Achille's heel.

Only White Tiger X knew of this. Everyone else assumed it was just part of his fashion trend or something. He'd like to keep it that way.

The rain was starting to come down now, steadily, but not enough to soak through his clothing. He glanced up at the swirling clouds and gave a small smile. He liked the sound, the scent, and the calming of rain.

The solitude was peaceful. Closing his eyes, Lee felt almost as if he was back home, sitting by the falls and relaxing. He loved spending time with his team, his family - but sometimes a guy needed to be alone.

He was starting to cool down from the summer heat, deciding now would be a good time to head to Tyson's house. The White Tigers had been invited to dinner, but he still had a couple of hours before it would actually start. He might as well get going though. There wasn't much accomplishment in chilling in the rain.

Lee stepped back and turned to cross the bridge, only to stop.

_How long…?_

Slate eyes were staring at him, wide and almost frightened. She bit down on her lower lip, her entire body convulsing. Lee wasn't sure if it was the rain or what, but the girl couldn't stop shaking. Her white jeans were damp from the rain, the hood of her elbow-length charcoal grey shirt pulled up. Russet bangs were still visible, damp from the rain and clinging to her pale cheeks, which were suddenly flushed. Her hands - covered with black bike gloves - were occupied. A leather back pack in one hand, a small white kitten cradled to her chest in the other.

One look at her and Lee had a strange feeling of nostalgia. If only she was closer, he could make out her features other than her frightened eyes. Instead, she kept her head bowed, almost like she was ashamed.

"Hey, don't I-?" But before the lion could finish his inquiry, the girl turned and bolted as fast as she could, her boots splashing through the puddles as the storm unleashed itself.

Lee reacted at once, arm outstretched in surprise before he took off after her. His heart was hammering, his chest rising and falling as he sprinted. He wasn't tired - no, this sprint was simple in comparison to the races Rei and him had back home - but the rain was making it hard to catch up to the girl.

A sense of familiarity clung to him, one of nostalgia. Even the storm was nostalgic. He felt small again, chasing after a dream…

Only this was reality.

"Hey!"

He tried to call out to her, but his voice seemed to make her run faster. She was running through a familiar neighborhood. People passing by managed to narrowly evade the two. Her hood flew back, freeing long and wildly thick layered hair.

She turned, only for a split second, and Lee saw her face.

_It…it can't be!  
_

It was.

"KATRA!"

Suddenly she came to a stop, and Lee realized why a second later, trying to stop himself to prevent crashing into her. They had reached a crossing, but the barricades had lowered and there wasn't any other place for her to run. The train signals were going off as a shuttle train approached rapidly. She turned, still clutching the kitten, backpack now slung over her left shoulder.

Lee reached a hand out, close enough to touch her, but something made him hesitate. If he did, would she disappear? Would this really turn out to be an illusion, and would it shatter and leave him feeling empty and cold inside?

"Why…did you run…?"

Run.

That word echoed through Kat's thoughts as her fist clutched at the damp material of her white jeans. She kept her head lowered, eyes fixed on her boots. She wanted to flee so desperately, but she was trapped.

Never in a million years did Kat think she'd see his face again.

"Katra, please…" Lee's heart was still racing, from the adrenaline or bewilderment, he didn't really know. The beating echoed in his eardrums like that of thunder. He finally touched her shoulder, "Are you alright?"

"Don't touch me…"

Her tone was cold and cut through him as she jerked her shoulder free. The train finished passing and the barricades were rising. Lee was paralyzed, unable to speak. He willed to find his voice again as she turned, and this time walked away.

_But…how…why…? Why are you here…? _

It had been ten years…

"Katra!"

He called her name, but she refused to turn around. Lee wouldn't give up. Eyes narrowing in determination, he ground his teeth as a feral growl escaped. He immediately caught up to her, snatching her by her backpack this time.

"I said not to touch me!" Kat whirled, her own eyes flashing and dangerous.

"What's gotten into you?" Lee asked, his tone soft.

The fact he was treating her with kindness only seemed to tick her off even more. She struggled to pull free, but Lee was a lot stronger than she was. He grabbed her arm in a vice-like grip, so she couldn't just slip out of her backpack and take off.

"It's been a decade since we've last seen each other and now you're treating me like some creep," He sounded hurt. "Why won't you look at me?"

She winced and stopped trying to pull her bare arm free. Lee didn't want to hurt her, but she was starting to get on his nerves. This wasn't like her!

Well, it wasn't like her when they were children. The Katra he knew always clung to him and never would run from him.

"Look…I don't want to see you or anyone else from White Tiger X… just respect that…"

"Why? We were your friends!"

"I don't need your pity!" Kat snapped.

Lee felt like she had slapped him, but it wasn't enough for him to let go. Instead he pulled her in closer, this time by the front of her shirt. She was shorter than him, by a good seven inches, so the action caused her backpack to hit the ground. Her arms cradled the kitten preciously, as if she was it's mother and she refused to let any harm come to it. Gold eyes searched her own, both animalistic and feral, but he refused to back down.

"Dammit, Katra! How could you say something like that? You know we'd never pity you! We care! Sincerely give a damn!"

"Just leave me alone!"

Her tone was losing it's violent edge, a plea now more than anything. Did it really hurt her this much to see him again?

"Katra, I just want to know what's wro -"

He was cut off, but not by Katra. A swift movement, and suddenly Lee found himself knocked onto the sidewalk. He snarled and shot to his feet immediately, eyes narrowed on Kai Hiwatari of all people.

The hold he had on Katra was personal and almost _intimate_, the way he held her close to his chest, almost like a lover's embrace. She refused to look at Lee any longer, seeking seclusion in the Russian-bred blader's arms.

That in itself sent a wave of sickness washing over Lee. His stomach churned unpleasantly. Never before had he felt this way. Hatred for Kai coursed through him.

"She asked you to leave her be. I advise you do it."

Lee scoffed and tried to spit out the words, but they only came out in Mandarin. It was a combination of incoherent words and cursing. He staggered, taking one last glance at Katra, before turning and taking off. He didn't turn back.

He _couldn't_.

Because by the time he stopped running, the only comfort he had was the rain, and memories that should've never been painful.

* * *

"Man, it's really starting to come down." Enrique noted, peering out the window of the hotel room.

Oliver, who had been in the process of making dinner, looked up and frowned before going back to work. Robert was perched in the recliner, which he had moved to the far corner so not to be disturbed by his rambunctious teammates, and was turning a page in the novel he was reading - a suggestion by Miss Hilary. He paused long enough to take a sip of his tea and murmur "that's nice, Enrique" even though his tone indicated he hadn't even really heard the Italian at all. Johnny was happily snoring away on the couch, too lazy to go sleep in his bed. Rolling his eyes at how boring his team was, Enrique simply picked up his binoculars and continued to spy out the window just as a frantic knock came on the door.

"I'll get it," Oliver stated, after a few seconds.

He wiped his hands and then answered the door, "Tyson?"

Upon hearing that name, Robert was brought back to reality. "Tyson!"

The German's exclamation caused Johnny to jerk out of his nap, rolling off the couch and hitting the floor and the coffee table. With a loud "ow!" and several swear words, Johnny slowly peered over the back of the couch at the doorway, his wild red hair the first thing to be spotted and then lavender eyes filled with visions of a certain German's bloody and fiery death….

And kittens!

Wait, what?

"Hey Robert…Oliver…" Tyson awkwardly rubbed his arm. "Can I come in?"

"Of course, _mon ami_!" Oliver hastily stepped aside to let the champ inside, taking note of the ravenette's weary expression. "What's the matter? You look really sad."

Tyson frowned, "Oh…sorry…" He tried to perk himself up, but it was no use. "I…I really need some advice."

Johnny snorted as he flopped back on the couch, "Here's some - stop being a dickhead."

"Jonathan! That was _highly_ uncouth!" Robert scolded immediately.

The Scot picked at his ear, blatantly ignoring his Captain as he folded his arms behind his head, crossing his leg. Tyson gave a small growl, clearly not liking being insulted without cause.

"Well, if he's here about that Hilary chick, then he should hear it upfront! He's been a dickhead and if he wants to make things right, then he's gotta stop being one!"

Tyson blinked, caught off-guarded. "How'd you know this was about Hil?"

Johnny gave him a dull look, "Enrique heard it from Julia."

"Who heard it from Emily," Enrique piped up.

Oliver looked very uncomfortable as he tacked on, "Who was told by Mathilda…"

"Who heard it from Sali -"

"Okay, okay! I get the picture!" Tyson clamped his hands over his ears.

Enrique wiggled his eyebrows playfully as the champ, "So is it true she jumped you?"

Blushing hotly, Tyson raised a hand, threatening to bonk the Italian on the head. Giving a squeak, the blond immediately shielded his face and scurried behind the safety of the Frenchie. Oliver simply glared over his shoulder.

"Enri, I am not a human shield."

"Oli, if you love me, you shall shield me!"

"…_Cher seigneur_…"

"Okay, I'm here because besides my team, you guys are the next best thing!"

"So what advice do you need, Tyson?" Robert inquired, forcing Johnny to scoot over so the two of them could also sit on the couch.

Tyson took off his cap, nervously twisting it in his hands. "I made a promise to someone, someone very important to me, but because of this promise it made me reject Hil…and ever since, I realized I didn't _want_ to reject her. I…I think I love her."

"Whoa, wait! Hold it! Repeat that?" Johnny said, eyes wide.

Tyson took a deep breath, before looking at them with confidence as he stated loud and clear. "I'm in love with Hilary."

The Majestics were all taken aback by that statement. Oliver was the first to recover, pouring Tyson a cup of tea. He cleared his throat, amethyst eyes locked on him inquisitively.

"You're…completely sure?"

"Yes."

"So…what's this promise…?" Enrique asked slowly, cowering again the moment Tyson looked at him.

Tyson looked at his cup, staring down at his reflection in the tea before he looked up at the ceiling. "It's a promise I made with Kai."

"Kai?!" this caught all of them off-guard, once again.

Well, it also pissed off Johnny.

"What's that bastard got to do with this?"

"He's got everything to do with this…" Tyson stood up and walked over to the balcony door, watching the rain. "Because Kai's in love with Hilary too."

* * *

"Izzy, your little friend is here!" Riley shouted over her shoulder.

Daichi blinked as he heard an eager "coming!" and the sound of tools hitting the desk as Izzy came skidding into the room in her socks, a pair of goggles still on her face. She blinked and quickly pulled them down and around her neck, blushing a bit.

"H-Hi Daichi!"

Riley snorted, "Great, she's 11 and gets a boyfriend before I do. What's this world coming to?"

Daichi and Izzy both turned red, screeching "ew" at the top of their lungs. He shook his head, wondering how in the world Izzy was related to Riley. She looked nothing like her elder siblings. He had met Allen - he at least was nice and welcome Daichi over anytime he wanted to come "play" with Izzy. He had quickly corrected the older male and stated that he would come over to "hang out", that he was mature and didn't "play" anymore.

He had a reputation to uphold.

Daichi and Izzy followed Riley down to the dining room, where chaos had ensued once again. It was very surprising to see Hiro present as well - as very much as it was for Hiro to see Daichi. After an awkward hello, Daichi took his place for dinner - next to Izzy. Riley sat as far from the really pretty blond named Felicia. Daichi had met all of Fallen Seraphim over the past couple of days. They were nice.

Felicia was sitting next to Melody, the two of them nervously eyeing Felicia's cell phone. It was then that Daichi realized that one of the team members was absent.

"Hey, where's Kitty?"

"You mean Kat?"

"Yeah, her."

"Dunno," Riley frowned, looking worried herself. "She said she'd be home an hour ago."

"She's not texting back."

"She can't. Her phone got damaged during training." Riley sheepishly admitted, "Whoopsie."

Those words caused a vein to throb as Felicia glared at her co-captian, "Excuse me!? We're in an unfamiliar town and she's out there _alone_! It is raining too! You idiot!"

"Hey, I'm not an idiot! She was for having her phone on her during practice!"

"ENOUGH!" Hiro barked.

He blinked as awkward silence filled the dining room, Allen suddenly chuckling. "Just like old times, eh?"

Hiro sighed, "Yeah, yeah…"

Just then, the front door opened and a voice called out. "I'm home."

"Katra!" Melody exclaimed, getting to her feet.

She tackled the brunette in a hug the moment she stepped in the doorway. Blinking, Kat embraced the pinkette back. Hiro and Daichi had frozen however. It was very surprising to see _Kai_ of all people with Kat, holding a trembling and very wet kitten.

"W-What are you doing here?" Daichi exclaimed.

Kai didn't answer, simply turning his attention on Kat. "Where's the washroom?"

"Down the hall. Use the hair dryer too."

Nodding, Kai then wordlessly took the drenched feline with him, ignoring Daichi and Hiro.

"What's wrong, sweetheart? You look as if you've seen a ghost."

"It's nothing." Kat managed a weak smile, "I'm going to get cleaned up. Save me some dinner, okay?" She paused and backtracked, "It's nice to see you two." She waved at Hiro and Daichi, before disappearing.

Allen turned to Hiro, "So, we're still on for tomorrow at the headquarters."

Hiro nodded.

"What's on?" Daichi asked.

"Let's just say G-Rev and Fallen Seraphim are going to be having their first official match."

* * *

_A/N: Surprise, surprise! There are connections! Mwhahaha! I'd really like to thank everyone who's reading and reviewing! Please keep it up, guys!  
_

_~Mistress of the Arts_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Beyblade belongs to Aoki Takao, along with all characters other than my own. Takes place a year after G-Rev. Focuses on Canon and OC. Reviews would be appreciated; flames will not be tolerated. _

_Okay, so I finally got back into my Beyblade kick by watching some of Season 1. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. Now let us continue __**BitS**__! _

-;-

Hiro was second guessing his decision the next morning. It was 9 A.M and even though his brother had gotten plenty of sleep and eaten a hearty breakfast - one that Hiro himself had prepared with a lot of energy foods - the champ was still in a heavy slump. As Hiro examined Tyson, he came to the conclusion that it wasn't exhaustion that had extinguished the boy's usual energetic mood, but rather something else entirely.

His eyes glanced at Hilary, his assistant coach. She was acting as if Tyson didn't exist, which as a new level of anger for the brunette. She simply sat on the bench beside Kenny, hugging herself and playing on her phone. He knew Hilary to be a girly girl, but the fact that she was openly displaying disinterest in the team and their practice showed that something had happened.

Unfortunately, he had other issues to deal with. Daichi was the only one who was aware of their opponents, and he knew that some ill feelings had already been established between both teams due to their friendships with members from other teams who had competed against Fallen Seraphim or knew of them.

The coach looked around the BBA Revolution training room, crossing his arms before releasing an irritable sigh.

Even Daichi, who _knew_ what was going on, seemed distracted. He kept rotating his blade in his hands, lost in a daze. Hiro suspected it had to do with Izzy - she had taken it on herself after dinner the night before to add a special tune-up to his blade. It was obvious to anyone over the age of 13 that she had added that special touch with all of her heart.

Whether Daichi was aware of Izzy's crush on him was another story altogether.

"Alright," Hiro was done with this. "Everyone needs to snap out of this _now_. Tournament or not, we can't allow ourselves to get distracted. We have the opportunities to test our skills _outside_ of the tournament against our rivals. We should use this time to perfect our skills and raise our strengths to new heights!"

His tone sharpened and finally Daichi and Kenny's attention was on him. Growling slightly, Hiro walked over to Hilary and snatched her phone.

"Hey! Give that back!" she exclaimed, scrambling to her feet.

One glare and she backed down, digging the toe of her boot into the floor. Hiro powered down the phone and then looked at Kenny and Tyson, holding out his hand. Kenny sighed and handed over his own, while Tyson dug out his music player. Once all electronics had been confiscated, Hiro walked over to the lockers, opening his and putting them inside. He then shut it and turned back to look at them.

"Whenever we train, whenever we come together as a team, no matter what is going on _outside_ of this room or even in the stadium, you are to forget those things. Push those stresses, those troubles to the back of your mind. You are no longer just yourself - you are each vital members of this team. When one of you falls, we all fall with you. Now stand up and fight!"

Some life seemed to spark back in Tyson's gaze at those words. He gave a slight nod, and even Hilary glanced at Hiro with acknowledgement to his words. Daichi was on his feet, suddenly pumped.

"I'm ready for a spin! C'mon, let me!"

Hiro smiled at the enthusiasm.

Already the air in the room had changed. The distractions were momentarily forgotten - they were focused as one entity, as a true team should be.

"Just a second, Daichi. Your opponents have yet to arrive."

"Whatcha mean by that?" Tyson asked, blinking.

"I've made arrangements for a practice with another team."

"Is it the PPB All Stars?" Kenny asked. "I hope so! I'd really like to compare some data with Emily afterwards!"

Hiro shook his head, "It's not anyone you've familiarized yourself with."

Garnet eyes widened as Hilary gasped, "You don't mean -?!"

"I do,"

Hiro looked up just as the door slid open, unlocked with the card key he had leant out. Fallen Seraphim had arrived, the girls following their coach. Each girl had a different reaction to the scene before them.

Felicia's brow had raised inquisitively, sharp and perceptive eyes quickly taking in each opponent, as if mentally analyzing them. At first glance, many assumed she was just a blond fashionista who was a quick shot with a Beyblade, but she was much more than that. She had smarts as well - taking all AP courses back home in New Orleans and even taking advanced courses at the University on the weekend. Beyblading was more than a sport to her - it was a way of putting her smarts, skill, and strength into one.

These qualities were the sole reason Allen had chosen her as team captain.

The co-captain of the team looked eager the moment she locked her eyes on Tyson, practically dancing in joy. Of course, Riley knew who Tyson was, and just how powerful he was. She also had a little trick up her sleeve that would catch the World Champ off-guard and lead her to victory. She grinned wildly and it was taking all of her restraint from pulling out her launcher and blade and taking him on right then and there.

Melody - whom was clearly not a morning person - was yawning sleepily, rubbing her eyes and being steadied by Kat, who looked to be lost in her own thoughts. She acknowledged BBA Revolution, but not with enough interest. She seemed very distracted, the only focus that she really had was keeping the pinkette upright.

"Izzy didn't come with you?" Hiro raised a brow.

"She was up half the night fixing Kat's phone, so I decided to let her sleep." Allen explained, before he turned to the gawking teens. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you. I'm Allen Hayes, the coach of Fallen Seraphim. I'm also an old friend of Hiro's. I hope that today's practice goes well and we all can get along."

He glanced at the blond and his sister as he said the last sentence, with Riley rolling her eyes while Felicia simply leaned against the wall and crossed her arms, watching Hilary. The brunette sent her a dirty look in response, but Felicia continued to watch her.

In all honesty, it was starting to creep Hilary out.

"Hey, Mel, here's a chocolate bar." Allen then said with his tone soft as he held it out.

Her large eyes lifted, her cheeks dusted with a cute blush before she suddenly squealed, taking the chocolate bar.

It was as if the girl had fallen in love, hearts aimlessly floating around her and eyes sparkling as she unwrapped the heavenly treat, greedily munching on it. An odd gleam sparked in the violet and emerald eyes of the blond and brunette, knowing _exactly_ what their coach had in store.

"Alright, let's get introductions over with." Hiro clapped his hands together.

"Don't bother - we know who they are." Tyson spoke; his tone a little sharp, but he had his grin in place. He rubbed his nose with his hand before he pointed at Felicia. "I want to take on Blondie."

She glanced at Hilary again before her eyes shut, turning her head. "Sorry, sweetheart, but I'm just not interested." Tyson nearly doubled over, but before he could retaliate, she parted her lip-glossed lips and spoke again. "Riley. You're up."

"Swee-eet!" Riley cheered, pumping a fist into the air. "For once, I'm perfectly fine with your decision!" She then walked over to the dish, pulling out her launcher and fitting a dark green blade with a sharp edged attack ring into place.

Hiro glanced at his team, "Tyson, I'd like for you to go ahead and accept the challenge, if that's alright with you."

It wasn't a request.

He hesitated, and if only for a second, his eyes glanced at Hilary. She gave a faint smile, as if to encourage him, before quickly looking away and crossing her arms. Tyson glanced back his brother.

"Alright, that's fine! I'll accept your challenge."

Riley was grinning wildly now, planting her feet firmly on the ground as she waited for him to set up his launcher. Hiro positioned himself on the right side of the dish, the rest of BBA Revolution watching intently behind him. Allen moved to the left side, to also watch the match.

"Kat," he spoke, "I need you to keep an eye on Melody for me. Go check out the rest of the facility, would you? Let me know if there's a way we can gain access to a training room for our team as well."

Kat blinked, "Sure thing, Coach." She then turned to the shorter girl, "C'mon, Melody."

"Okay!" Melody exclaimed, looking extremely hyper as they went to leave.

"Hold on a second! You're not going to stay and root for your team member?"

Felicia was the one who spoke up for them. "There isn't a _reason_ for them to stay. This is merely a practice and we have other matters to do here, sweetheart." She smirked, "As for the one you need to watch out for, she's standing across from you."

"What about you, Blondie? Seems to me you don't like her very much." Tyson demanded, placing his hands on his hips.

"Personal feelings don't matter when it comes to team members. You don't have to be friends to work well with someone. Riley and I may have our differences, but she has talents and strengths that benefit this team. Just as I do." Felicia placed her hand to her chest, "I'm the brains of this team. Riley is the strength. Kat is the speed. And Melody is the one who holds us all together, the one who reminds us that it's okay to lose every once in awhile. Not every team is the same, sweetheart. So how about you focus on your battle instead of how I run my team?"

Tyson felt a tic form in his jaw. Every word that she had said had been true, but the attitude she had… it was sheer arrogance!

_Forget her for now, Tyce. You got a match to win._

He turned his focus back on the tomboy, who was starting to look impatient.

"Hey, bud, I don't have all day! Can we get started already?"

"Riles, patience." Allen said, his tone soft.

She paused before nodding, "Right, bro. Gotcha."

"Alright, now let's begin!" Hiro glanced at Kenny, silently giving him the signal to start recording the progress. "3...2...1!"

"Let it rip!" Both released their blades.

They clashed before circling one another in the dish. All out intensity within a matter of seconds. Tyson's breathing hitched as he felt the air around him start to pick him - it wasn't from Dragoon either. Auburn eyes locked across from him, seeing the smirk across the Irish girl's face. Her layered hair fluttered around her face, her eyes seeming to glow in that one moment.

"Dragoon!" Tyson cried out, connecting his mind with his bit. "Galaxy Storm!"

"Just what I was waiting for!" Riley shouted, glee ringing in her voice.

_What does she mean by that? _Tyson thought, his eyes widening as she outstretched her hand.

The wind was intense now, clothes billowing and flapping around their bodies. He watched as the mighty wind dragon emerged, roaring and getting ready to attack head-on.

Something was off though. It was the look in those piercing eyes, dancing wickedly with emerald fire. It was the confidence and lack of fear.

It was the way she looked at Dragoon as if he was an old friend.

"Kazetsukai, emerge my friend! Reunite with your brother at long last!"

"W-What?!" Tyson shouted, just as Dragoon was forced back by her blade.

Another twister appeared in the dish, encircling them. Hiro and Allen were struggling to keep upright, watching the match closely as Riley's bit-beast revealed itself. A massive dragon, identical to Dragoon other than his green scales and his sharp silver eyes, appeared.

The moment the blades collided, it felt as if the entire building was shaking. Tyson felt himself skid backwards some - the combined power of both wind dragons was increasing.

He ground his teeth, eyes locking on Riley, who only seemed to smirk more.

"Just what's going on?" Tyson shouted, "Where'd you get this bit-beast? Why does he look like Dragoon?"

Riley scoffed, "Do you really know nothing about your family history or the history of Dragoon?"

He glared, growling and feeling insulted by her snide remark.

"The dojo that sisters the one that Nakamura's family lived in are connected - as are the bit-beasts that dwelled within them. I inherited this bit-beast from the old man himself! Look, Tyson! Look into the eyes of the brother that Dragoon once lost!"

"Brother? What are you talking about?"

"The scared beasts aren't always born from the spirits of gods or animals, Tyson." Riley began to explain, losing some of the arrogance in her voice. Instead, passion rang loud and clear as she pressed her fist to her heart. "Sometimes, great warriors take on other forms after they pass. Dragoon - also known as Seiryuu in the old tongue - was the brother of Kazetsukai. Together they died in battle and their spirits are connected, even thousands of years later! Now they are reunited on the battlefield!"

_N-No way…_

He didn't want to believe her, but he felt that in his heart…she wasn't lying.

It wasn't any wonder she had narrowly managed to beat Max.

_How can Dragoon defeat his own brother?  
_

"Now fight!"

Riley's voice broke him free from his thoughts. Grinding his teeth, Tyson poured all of his energy into his next attack.

"GALAXY STORM!"

"WHIRLWIND STORM!"

-;-

She couldn't get him out of her head.

No matter how much she tried, she kept seeing his face. It was like he was around every corner she turned. It was going to end up driving her mad. The worst part was she knew that her team had noticed. It was only a matter of time before one of them cornered her and made her talk.

The past was the past and that's where it needed to stay.

Katra was pulled from her thoughts as the building suddenly shook as if there was an earthquake. On reflex, she grabbed Melody and pushed her against the wall beside the vending machine, shielding her. The pinkette squeaked and looked up, blinking as the building shook for a few more seconds before it stopped.

"What the heck?"

"Dunno," Kat replied quietly.

She slowly straightened and looked in the direction of the training rooms. They were on the other side of the building, on the way to Mr. Dickenson's office in order to get the lease for the training room. Very slowly, Kat took a step back, listening carefully with her finely tuned ears for anymore sounds. Finally, she glanced back at the curious pinkette, closing her eyes and giving her a reassuring smile.

"It's just Riley. She probably got a little overzealous again."

Melody puffed out her cheeks, "She's gonna end up getting us in trouble again."

Kat laughed, reaching out to pat her head. "Don't worry; I'm sure our captain will put her in her place."

"That's true~ Lici sure can be scary when she's mad!"

"Very true," Kat opened her eyes and stiffened, if only for a second. Her pupils had narrowed. She made sure Melody hadn't noticed the change in her demeanor before turning to look at her, a smile in place. "Hey, Melody, you know which way to go, don't you? I need to go check on something."

"It's Kai again, isn't it?"

Kat flinched slightly, glancing back at the petite girl. Melody was looking down at her sandals. She had lost her cheery smile.

"Not this time,"

"Kat, I'm worried about you." Melody looked up at her, her sweet face mirroring the concern in her voice. "You've been acting strange since you came home last night with Kai."

"Kai isn't the source of my troubles, Mel. I swear."

"Then what is? You know you can always talk to me!"

"I know I can," Kat turned around and placed her hands on the shorter girl's shoulders, staring into her sky blue eyes. "I will come to you if I need you, Melody, I promise. For now, I just need to go check out something. Trust me on this, please."

"I do trust you…"

She smiled softly, "I'm glad. Now just follow the signs and go get that lease for Allen, okay?"

Melody fidgeted a bit, "Okay."

Kat released her and went to leave, but as she turned she realized that they weren't alone in the corridor as she had thought. There was an awkward pause - the two girls eyeing the boy staring at them. He was recognizable and it took Kat only a moment to recall who he was.

"You're Oliver, from the Majestics." she stated.

The greenette nodded, but he seemed to be in slight shock as he stared at Melody. It didn't take long for the brunette to figure out why Oliver was staring as if he was seeing a ghost. After several encounters with the same reaction regarding several other 'bladers since their arrival, they had all gotten used to this.

"Yeah, it's pretty strange, huh? They're like, fifth or sixth cousins and they look like they could be twins!"

Kat rubbed the back of her neck, before glancing back at Melody. _Her_ reaction was the one she was worried about. She had never seen Melody's face flush before and she had never seen the look of curiosity or memorization in her eyes before. Whether it was a natural reaction for Melody when she found a boy cute (none of them would know, because Melody hadn't been one to express interest before), or whether this was smitten at first sight, Kat wasn't sure how to react.

She decided to go with her whim - she needed to leave and within the next two minutes.

"You're a gentleman, I've heard. Would you mind showing _Melody_ to Mr. Dickenson's office?"

Oliver pulled himself out of his stupor, "Oh, sure." he walked toward them and kindly offered his arm, which Melody slowly put her arm through. "I'll have her back soon."

Kat nodded, "Just bring her to BBA Revolution's practice room when you're finished."

"You can count on me, _mademoiselle_."

"I appreciate it."

With that said, Kat then turned and walked down the corridor. She heard Oliver starting small talk, beginning with Melody's relation to Mathilda Alster. After that, her senses were focused on one thing only.

_I have to get out of the building. I can't risk running into __**him**__ again. Kai can't always be around, waiting to rush in like a dark knight._

Her cheeks warmed as she thought of the Russian. It was hard to get the way it felt being held to him out of her mind. His hold had been protective and at the same time comforting. She remembered his scent too. It was warm, like spice. Fiery.

They had a genuine friendship, but it had never gotten too personal before.

Not until last night.

Her footsteps were quick. She felt a wave of paranoia every time the silver bell on her black choker necklace would ring slightly, as if the faint sound would give her away. She was trying to avoid drawing any attention to herself. It would be harder to do once she reached the lobby, which was the connection to every part of the building.

The moment she was outside, she would breathe properly again.

_Why am I running away again?_

She couldn't answer herself even if she wanted to. The only reason that came to mind was shame. The sight of any of the White Tigers simply brought back painful memories she had buried a long time ago.

Some memories were meant to be forgotten.

The Grecian had quickened her pace by the time she saw the elevator that would take her down to the library. The faint dings and the lights alerted her seconds before the doors opened.

_He_ was there, talking to Rei Kon.

She panicked, dodging into a hallway that led to a janitor's closet just as they turned to step off. She pressed herself to the wall, praying that they couldn't hear her breathing or the deafening sound of her heart hammering in her chest. Blood rushed in her eardrums. Fear locked her muscles in place as she covered her mouth with her hands, her entire body trembling.

Paranoia. Shame. Fear. Pain.

It was all the same to her every time she saw their faces.

She heard their footsteps now, getting louder along with their voices.

"I mean it Rei, it was really _her_."

"I believe you, Lee. I just don't understand why she would act like that."

"I don't know either. You sure you didn't recognize her when Kenny was showing you the files on Fallen Seraphim the other day?"

"It didn't hit me until later on. My mind was on other things at the time."

"You mean Salima."

"Ugh, not you too, Lee… please just let it go."

"If it wasn't _Mystel_ chasing my sister, then maybe I could."

"Mystel's not so bad. It's not like its Rick Anderson."

"I would castrate that asshole before he even dared think of asking my baby sister out!"

"Exactly. Mystel's actually kind of a gentleman, you know? Have you ever seen him act inappropriately with Riah?"

"…well…no…"

"Then just try and have an open mind about it."

"I'll try. No promises though." There was a pause and Kat flinched, eyes widening as the bell rang. "Did you hear something?"

_No, no, no…please no…please don't find me!_

"I didn't hear anything."

"I heard a bell."

"Maybe it's the elevator?"

"It sounded too close, man."

Gray eyes clenched shut, knowing they'd be walking past the corridor she was hiding in any second now.

_Sweet Athena, please don't let them find me!_

"You're just imagining things."

Rei laughed.

She dared to draw breath through her nose, feeling herself starting to get light headed. She tasted blood from where she was biting down on her lower lip so hard, to keep from making any sound. Her knees were starting to give out, her back hitting the wall.

The small thud should've gone unnoticed.

It didn't.

Her eyes opened just as they turned.

_No!_

It was too late.

"…Katra…"

-;-

"It's a draw!" Hiro exclaimed as Felicia's violet, black, and white blade clattered to the floor by her feet the same moment Daichi's blade was caught in his hand. "Good match."

"We were even lucky to have a dish to battle in, thanks to that hothead's idiocy." Felicia muttered darkly, glaring over her shoulder.

Riley stuck her tongue out, only to get scolded by Allen to stop moving. She whined as he slapped the band-aid on the wind sickle cut on her cheekbone, before the coach dusted off his hands and handed the first-aid kit back to Kenny.

"So, what do the captains' think of one another?" Allen then inquired.

Felicia and Tyson glanced at each other.

"He's actually as good as they say. I approve." Felicia gave a wink.

Tyson blushed and crossed his arms, turning his head. He stubbornly waited a few minutes, feeling the glare from Hiro on him, before he sighed and then glanced at the blond out of his peripheral vision.

"Okay, okay. You're not so bad, Barbie."

She rolled her eyes, "I didn't mind you mocking the fact I was blond until that comment."

"Fine, I'll just stick to callin' ya Blondie then!"

"Fine with me."

Riley was looking around, "Yo, anyone wonder what happened to Kat and Melody?"

Daichi looked worried - something that caught Hilary and Tyson off-guard. "I'm worried about Kitty too. She looked upset last night when she came back to the dojo."

"What are you talking about?" Hilary demanded.

Riley rolled her eyes, "He practically lives with us ever since he became friends with my little sister. Didn't you know that's where he's been hanging out? Same with Hiro?"

"No." both glared at their coach and the redhead.

Kenny didn't seem to have a problem with it, "Well, I got some great data. Dizzi and I are going to the lab to do some modifications for Daichi's blade." he stated.

"Shoot! I gotta get Kazetsukai to Izzy, pronto!" Riley shot to her feet, only to gasp in pain. "Forgot…gonna be feeling that in the morning." She laughed, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly as she clutched her stomach.

"You two are lucky that Dragoon ended the battle quickly and all you got were a few cuts and some whiplash." Allen stated, narrowing his brown eyes on his sister.

Riley rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah. I gotta learn to 'control myself'," She used her fingers for air quotations, making a face.

"Damn straight you do," Felicia stated, withdrawing her vintage bag from under the bench.

"No one asked you, _princess_." the Irish girl spat, stress mark evident and she balled up her fist.

Hilary looked at Allen - even giving him a sympathetic look.

"I feel for you, Coach Hayes."

He nearly doubled over, "Hilary…I'm only 18... You can address me as Allen, please."

"Oh. Sure!"

Tyson felt a twinge of jealousy at how relaxed and nonchalant Hilary was talking to the good-looking coach. Suddenly, all the worries came flooding back now that practice was over. It was already lunch time, but his appetite vanished. The depression was inching its way back, taking over the champ.

Hiro noticed as he returned their electronics, but he couldn't say anything right now.

"Well, I'm off to my lab for some research." Kenny stated, beginning to head out. "See ya guys."

"Later, Chief."

Hilary cheered the moment she got her cell phone back, immediately calling Salima to make plans to go out to eat once the Psykicks practice was over. Daichi decided to head back to the dojo with Riley and Allen.

"Yo, your majesty." Riley stopped and looked back at Felicia, who was rummaging around her purse for something. "You comin' back with us or not?"

She pulled out her compact mirror and her tube of frosty lip gloss, applying some. "I'm going to go find Melody and Kat before I leave. Go on ahead." She snapped the mirror closed and returned to her search in her purse.

Allen chuckled a second later, "No need to wait on Mel. Found her."

The blond blinked, slowly turning and looking out the glass. Melody was sitting at one of the tables of the indoor café that had been built in the BBA Building. She was accompanied by Oliver Polanski and she was eating lunch with him, sipping happily on a chocolate milkshake.

"Seems our little girl is growing up," Allen feigned tears of joy, even going to the means of adding the dramatic touch of blowing his nose into a hanky. "So beautiful~"

"Puh-leeze, she's probably just using him for his mad cooking skills to make her amazing French éclairs." Riley replied, snickering.

Felicia rolled her eyes, "Don't pick on her. I'm happy she's befriending someone. We should all lead by her example and get to know the other teams. Just because we're rivals doesn't mean we need to be stuck up and snotty, _Riley._"

"What's that supposta mean?!"

"It means you're still not off the hook for sneaking off the Underground battle and then going after Max Tate."

Riley jumped, "How'd you find out 'bout that?!"

"A little kitten told me~" Felicia smirked, more pleased with the thought that the adorable hottie that she had dubbed 'kitten' in the supermarket had actually texted her.

Even if it _was_ about her hotheaded co-captain causing trouble.

"Whatever. I'm gone. See ya, Queenie."

Allen and Daichi followed after the rambunctious tomboy. Hiro went to follow, but he noticed Tyson hadn't moved from his spot. He had watched the whole exchange with nostalgia in his eyes. It was like he was lost in his own memories.

_They're just like Kai and me._

"Tyson."

He slowly looked up.

"Come on. I'm taking you somewhere."

He nodded, following Hiro out of the practice room.

_And then there was one._ Felicia sighed, finally recovering her phone. _There you are! Mommy missed you~! _The blond pressed a kiss of accomplishment to her phone screen before unlocking it and going to her contacts list. _I have to call Kat and make sure she's alright. Something's up with her and I need to be there. _

She hit _Katra Tigarian _and pressed the i-Phone to her ear, cursing as it went straight to voicemail. Standing up, Felicia slung her purse strap over her shoulder. She paused, flipping her hair overhead and then running her fingers through it, flipping it back before straightening so it fell in a natural wave to her waist. Her white round neck t-shirt stopped right above her hips, a little skin visible above the waistband of her purple and white graffiti skinny jeans. Her violet strappy pumps clicked against the floor as she left the training room, sending a text to Kat's phone.

After a few minutes of waiting by the elevator and not a peep from the Grecian, Felicia swore softly under her breath. She didn't feel in a very lady-like mood right now. Her worry for the brunette was evident.

Violet eyes found the map of the building, seeing the typical "YOU ARE HERE" dot. She found the floor for Mr. Dickenson's office - the last location she knew Kat and Melody were off to almost three hours ago.

The blond paused, turning to glance at the pinkette chatting eagerly with the Frenchman.

_I can't possibly interrupt them. I've never seen Mel smile like that. _Felicia shook her head, _No. I'll just have to go and look for her on my own._

She turned to the elevators and stepped inside, determined to find her friend.

-;-

_A/N: Whoa. Seriously, I can't believe I wrote this much! I feel like I got a lot of characterization out and in the open, especially for the lesser known characters (i.e. Kat, Felicia). Yet I wonder - what's Katra so scared of when it comes to White Tiger X? Will Hiro be able to figure out what's going on between Ty and Hil? How does Kai fit into all of this? Why does Riley keep referring to Felicia as royalty?! And just how many other people will mix-up Melody and Mattie?! Find out in the future chapters of __**BitS**__!_

…_Review please and perhaps I'll stop talking to myself as if I don't know what the heck is gonna happen in my own story. (Or do I? Hmm…)_

_~Mistress of the Arts_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Beyblade belongs to Aoki Takao, along with all characters other than my own. Takes place a year after G-Rev. Focuses on Canon and OC. Contains both Het (M/F) and Slash (Same Sex) couples. Reviews would be appreciated; flames will not be tolerated. _

_Last time on __**BitS**__~ …just kidding! Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, and just clicking the link! Much love to you guys~ _

-;-

Small fingers worked dully on removing the gear from the interior of a busted blade she had found tossed in the trash.

Despite having patience, much like her elder brother, Izzy had a pet peeve about the proper disposal of busted Beyblades and their parts. Sometimes she could salvage them - others she was able to retrieve otherwise impossible bits and pieces she could use in a last-minute repair. Especially since both Riley and Melody's blades were of older models and they didn't sell certain parts in hobby shops anymore.

There was one hobby shop that still did, but it was hard for an 11-year-old girl to get there on her own. She usually just called in the order, got the amount and the delivery fee from her Tooth Fairy/Christmas/Birthday savings, and waited for the owner's son to drop off the parts.

Besides her brother, Izzy was the only one the blond boy would talk to or even smile at. It helped whenever Daichi was with her. The boy didn't seem to be as skittish around their dojo then.

Izzy had just successfully removed the gear, adding it to one of the many compartments of her work station, when she heard the car doors slam. She turned, ice blue eyes magnified from her goggles, before she pulled them around her neck. She recognized the faint voices outside of her bedroom door, on the other side of the wall.

_Brother and Riley are home! They brought Daichi too!_

Her little heart seemed to pick up speed a bit and her freckled cheeks felt warm. Izzy ran through the house, slipping her ankle boots on, before she pulled open the door, running out to greet her siblings and her friend.

"Izzy!"

The blond came to a stop, even hopping back a few. Suddenly a wrench was pulled out from the back pocket of her overalls and she narrowed her gaze suspiciously at Riley, whose arms were outstretched in an attempt to hug her.

"You never look happy to see me." Izzy stated, "What do you want?"

Riley collapsed and sprung up not even ten seconds later, "What the hell, ya brat?! Can't I be happy to see my baby sister?!"

Izzy shook her head, before pointing at Allen. "Big Brother can." She pointed at Riley, "Sissy can't."

Riley then crouched in the corner of the yard, a dark cloud forming and the cultivation of mushrooms ensued. Daichi sweatdropped, wondering if the brunette was faking or if Izzy's quick rejection had actually upset her or not.

Allen smiled, reaching out to pet Izzy affectionately. "Did you get some sleep, Izzy?"

"I sure did, Brother!" Izzy exclaimed, affectionately hugging him around his waist. "I also made sandwiches for you and Daichi!"

Riley had just gotten up, only to collapse again.

"She hates me…my little sister hates me…" she sobbed.

A collective sweatdrop went among the other three, before Allen cleared his throat and placed his hand on the younger one's shoulders.

"Alright, kiddos, let's go inside and eat those yummy sandwiches."

"DON'T PRETEND THAT I'M NOT HERE AND THAT MY FEELINGS DON'T MATTER!"

-;-

Tyson didn't really know where they were going. He felt the warm summer breeze on his face as he sat in the passenger seat of Hiro's navy convertible. The elder Granger hadn't spoken a word since they left the BBA. After another five minutes, Tyson slowly looked at his brother, waiting for just a little bit longer before speaking.

"Where are we going?"

Hiro ignored him.

"Hey, Hiro. I asked you a question."

His eyes narrowed on the road. He opened his mouth to speak, Tyson leaning in a bit to listen.

"Yo! Girly! Stop texting and drive that piece of junk!"

Tyson groaned, especially as Hiro passed the girl, who honked and flipped him off. Instead of reacting to it, Hiro simply pulled on his shades and then reached over, turning on the stereo. Tyson fumed, but he was kind of trapped in the vehicle which was picking up speed now that traffic was out of the way.

He gave a cry as the car suddenly swerved into a drive-thru, Hiro pulling up to the intercom.

"_Hello, welcome to Burger Palace, how can we help you today?_"

"Yeah, I'd like a hot coffee; three quarter-pounders with cheese - hold the onions, two large fries, and a large Coke." He turned and for the first time in the half-an-hour since he had been kidnapped, Hiro spoke to his little brother, pulling his shades down the bridge of his nose. "Want anything?"

"Outta here!" Tyson nearly bellowed.

"And a strawberry flurry."

Hiro was given the total, pulling up to the first window and paying. Once they had their order - with Hiro stalling to get extra napkins, packets of ketchup, and extra sugar and creamer for his coffee - they were once again on the road. Tyson was in charge of holding the food, rather reluctantly eating the strawberry flurry, since it was melting.

"Hiro, where are we going…?" Tyson moaned.

Still he would not answer him.

_This is really starting to piss me off. Why does my brother have to pull these dick moves on me? How hard is it to be open with me for once? Dear god… I actually want to take this spoon and kill myself with it._

"Drop it." Hiro said, not even taking his eyes off the road as Tyson aimed the spoon at his jugular.

He groaned loudly, dropping the spoon back into the half-eaten, half-melted flurry. He slumped in his seat and stared up at the sky, watching the clouds and the telephone lines.

Finally, after God-knows-how-long, the car came to a stop and Hiro shut off the ignition.

Tyson sat up, looking around and trying to figure out where the heck they were. He blinked as he saw they were overlooking the city, the ocean in the distance. They were parked on the side of the highway.

"Like the view?" Hiro asked, blowing and then sipping his coffee.

"Uh…yeah…I guess."

"First place I ever made-out with a girl."

"Whoa, ew. TMI, bro."

Hiro pulled his shades down, giving his little brother a dull stare with his identical auburn gaze. Tyson simply stared back defiantly.

"What?" the champ finally caved, "It was! I don't need to know how many girls you've swapped spit with or humped!"

"Made out with about ten, humped about two."

"GOD HIRO! I JUST SAID I DIDN'T _WANT_ _TO KNOW_!"

Hiro burst into laughter, "I'm messing with you."

Tyson sighed, "That's a relief." he muttered.

"I've actually only made-out with five girls. Still did hump two though. Or was it three…? I can't remember. Last summer was pretty crazy for me."

_Smack!_

He didn't care about the stinging his forehead emitted. That deserved a facepalm. Seriously, what part of "too much information" did Hiro not grasp?!

"Great, just freakin' great. My brother kidnaps me and is now mind-raping me."

"You're 16, Ty. I think you're old enough to talk to me about girls."

"…"

Hiro unwrapped one of the burgers and held it out to him. Tyson tried to ignore it, but the hunger was slowly rising to the surface, gurgling and demanding food. Finally the ravenette swiped the burger and took a bite out of it, but he still refused to speak. Hiro unwrapped another and took a bite himself.

"Is that it, Tyson? Is that why you've been depressed and not yourself? Did something happen I need to know about?"

"You just said it yourself. I'm 16. I don't need you knowing anything. You're not my father."

"I never said I was - but I'm pretty damn close."

Tyson growled a bit, scarfing down the rest of the burger to give him an excuse not to talk. Hiro was half-way done with his, glancing at the champ a moment later behind his shades. He reached for the other burger and unwrapped, holding it out again. This time, Tyson didn't hesitate to take it.

He was starving. He grabbed one of the orders of fries, scarfing them down as well. Hiro simply ate his burger slowly, occasionally sipping his coffee, listening to the radio that was low enough for background noise.

_I don't wanna know the reasons why our love keeps right on walking down the line. I don't wanna stand between you and love, honey; I just want you to feel fine -_

Tyson shut off the radio with more force than needed.

_Bingo._

"Is it Hilary?"

Tyson snapped, confirming Hiro's suspicions.

"Look, _maybe_ I'll tell you what's wrong with me when you finally start being honest with me! How do you know Allen?! Why won't you tell me anything about when you were a Beyblader?! Why did you up and leave me like Dad did and run off to dig up bones when I needed you?! Why did you abandon me for all those years, _Hiro?!"_

Silence.

Slowly, he inhaled, balling up the wrapper and tossing it into the paper sack. He gripped his coffee and then with his free hand, he pulled off his shades and turned to look at Tyson, pinning him with a dark stare. Tyson gulped a bit, leaning away a bit in mild fear.

"I knew this day would come. Well…guess it's about time to tell you the truth."

Tyson blinked, "Ser…iously?"

"Dead."

He swallowed, waiting for him to speak again. Hiro leaned his head back on his seat, eyes closed and pinching the bridge of his nose. Now that the time had finally _come_, he wasn't sure how to start.

_From the beginning, I suppose…_

"When the Beyblade Battle Association first started out, it was a small office on the corner. Beyblading had just started getting popular. During the summer of the first tournament, Stanley Dickenson formed a team of bladers to compete and represent Japan. I was recruited on this team."

Tyson's eyes widened, him leaning a little closer now. He didn't dare speak and ask questions. It seemed easier to just shut up and listen, for once.

"The other members of this team was a whiz kid Beyblade genius - kind of like Kenny, actually - we nicknamed Gizmo, Allen Hayes, and then was _her_… Yukina Nakamura."

_Nakamura? As in Old Man Nakamura?!_

"At first, we couldn't work as a team. In or outside the stadium, Allen and I were constantly fighting. Gizmo only cared about the blades themselves, not the player. Yukina was the voice of reason - she was always trying to get us to stop fighting. She always went on about friendship." He gave a laugh - a solemn one. "I remember we used to tell her to shut up and pretended it was annoying…when in fact, we were hanging onto every word that fell from her lips."

Tyson sweatdropped a little, finally unable to hold his tongue. "Were you like in love with her?"

"I was… So was Allen."

_Uh-oh. This is sounding…freakishly familiar._

"That's the real reason we fought all the time - over her attention. I think she was completely oblivious, and even if she did realize how we felt, she kept her own feelings out of it for the sake of our team. I remember the worst fight we ever had. It was in Paris. We had just won the American Tournament and had arrived in Europe. I had wanted to surprise Yukina and take her to the Eifel Tower. I left an anonymous note for her. Allen got it by mistake. So when he showed up and saw _me_, thinking she was the one waiting when I was the one waiting for her… we got into a huge fist fight."

Tyson couldn't say a word, just listening to his brother's voice as he relived all the memories he had locked away for so many years.

"We were only in middle school, but we _loved_ her. To the point that we were willing to stop being best friends and give up on our dreams of being the first ever World Champion Team. Yukina finally showed up, crying and begging for us to stop. When we finally did, she hugged us both. She told us that she never wanted us to fight like that ever again. Being the angel that she was, she kissed both of our beaten and bruised faces, patched us up, and the three of us went out."

"Did she ever…choose?"

"No. Allen made the choice."

"What did he do?"

"He gave up on her. Said he had realized somewhere along the way that he was confused about his feelings. He needed time to figure out who he was. He wished me the best of luck - Yukina and I were childhood friends. I had known her longer, he said. So we made a promise to never let anything come between our friendships again."

Hiro paused - a signal that this story was coming to its close. Suddenly, Tyson wasn't so sure he wanted to hear the ending, but curiosity won in the end. He reached out and touched Hiro's shoulder. He glanced at him and managed a weak smile before continuing.

"So I decided to ask her out after we won the World Tournament."

"Did you…?"

"Never got the chance."

"What…happened?"

"There we were in Moscow - the finals of the World Tournament. Just once more set to win and we would take home the gold. One more win and then Yukina Nakamura would finally be mine - my first love. It was just one more win…"

His voice got thick - he quickly brought the back of his hand to his eyes and wiped them.

"There structure of the stadium wasn't sound. Back then, they didn't realize how dangerous bit-beasts could be. The stadium roof collapsed in. Gizmo ended up paralyzed from the waist down due to a beam falling on him. Allen was knocked out and unconscious for a week. And me…"

"You…?"

"…I watched Yukina get crushed…I remember screaming and crying, digging through the debris until I found her. She was unable to move. A pipe had impaled right through her stomach. She was dying. I remember holding her, begging her to hold on. Screaming, pleading, sobbing for somebody to help us…"

Tyson felt a lump scorching in his throat now, just trying to imagine how Hiro must've felt.

"S-She…reached up…touched my cheek…she was crying… asked if we had won… I lied and said yes, that we could go home together, but she needed to stay awake. I remember that smile on her face as her eyes began to close. She said "I'm so happy, Hiro…I'm so happy I got to see the world with my best friends… I love you… all of you…Thanks for the memories…thanks for showing me the world…" and then…she closed her eyes and she stopped breathing."

Hiro was crying now, hastily taking some of the napkins and trying to wipe the tears.

"I couldn't even look at a Beyblade for the longest time after that. They postponed anymore world tournaments for several years. I came back home and had to start seeing psychiatrists. They were the ones who suggested I go with Dad. I was no good for you, Tyson. I couldn't be a good big brother when I was so…dead inside… Allen and I lost touch for the longest time. Last I heard Gizmo's never walked again. He got a great job with Project Power Beyblade in the States though. And I…forgot about blading until I heard that you won the first World Championship Tournament."

"H-Hiro…I-I…"

He managed to take a deep breath, calming down considerably before reaching over and into the glove box. He pulled out a photograph, handing it to Tyson to look at while he blew his nose. Tyson held it between his fingers.

There was Mr. Dickenson - he didn't look much different. Hiro was there, wearing the trusty cap that he eventually passed down to Tyson when he first learned to blade, right before he left to go with their father. Standing beside him was a girl with long black hair and big dark eyes, hugging both Hiro and Allen. There was also a short kid with huge glasses and wild dark green hair.

"That's the only memento we have of her."

Tyson didn't say anything, handing it back to his brother. He didn't even look at it, simply putting it back in the glove box and not saying a word.

"Tyson…there's more."

"W-What is it?"

Hiro took a deep breath, "I lied about the making out with those girls. I've never kissed a girl or even had sex with one."

Tyson glared at him, "So you mind-raped me for your own sick amusement?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"…"

Hiro was struggling again now, that serious air around them.

"Yukina Nakamura was the _only_ girl I've ever loved."

"Why does this sound like you're gonna tell me something else really important?"

Hiro gripped the steering wheel, till the point his knuckles were turning stark white.

"Because I'm realizing that it's possible to be in love with two people - two very different people - at the same time and being confused. Because after so long, after so many years, there's an echo of feelings that were always brushing under the surface and I don't know how much longer I can ignore them. I want to give in - I want to feel loved."

Tyson scratched the back of his neck, "Wait, I'm confused. You just said Yukina's the only girl you've ever loved."

"She is."

"Then what are you tryna say, Hiro?"

Auburn eyes met.

"Tyson…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm gay."

-;-

Meanwhile, during Tyson's kidnapping adventure…

"How many freakin' doors are there in this godforsaken place?!" Felicia huffed, raking her hands through her bangs.

She still wasn't having any luck in locating her friend. Not only was it rather infuriating, it was starting to worry her. This wasn't like Kat to not answer her phone. The BBA was also huge, so she couldn't possibly comb the entire building by herself.

Pulling out her phone, Felicia clicked her tongue as she scrolled through her contacts. She needed to enlist some help but she needed someone who actually knew their way around the place. That's when her eyes landed on the only contact that had a different name than the rest, which consisted of First and Surnames.

_Kitten_

Yes, she put hearts around the adorable hottie's petname. What could she say? He was _fine, _she was interested, and he was so adorable!

Her manicured nail selected it and she hit the dial button, pressing the phone to her ear. After the first four rings, she felt her heart start to sink a little. Then, she heard the call connect.

"H-Hello?" Raul panted - it sounded as if he had just battled an army to answer his phone.

"Kitten!" Felicia exclaimed, "You sound out of breath, sweetie~ did you fight an entire army just to talk to me?" she giggled.

He laughed, "Not exactly. More like my sister. She has this really stupid "No Phones Allowed" rule during practice, even though she checks hers all the time!"

There was the incoherent sound of Julia saying something in Spanish. She heard him leaving the room and what sounded like the lobby.

"So I take it you're at the BBA?"

"Yeah. I'm in the lobby."

"Do me a favor, please?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Come to the 13th floor on the eastern side."

"Um, okay…" She heard the dinging and the sound of the elevator. "I'm in the elevator. Why does the music sound like somebody doing the samba?"

"I was wondering about that myself, sweetheart."

"Okay, I'm about to reach the 13th floo-"

The moment the doors opened, Raul was tackled, his back hitting the wall and sliding down somewhat. The blond was huggling him tightly, though, and his face was nestled in her cleavage once again. Blushing madly, Raul was finally able to breathe again - not to mention prevent a nosebleed - after the blond placed a kiss to his cheek.

"My prince charming has come~!"

"Um, yes!" Raul was a little confused, "So I take it you're the damsel in distress?"

Her flirtiness dropped completely, "Actually, I am. I can't find my teammate at all, and I'm starting to get worried about her." Nervously, Felicia twirled some of her blond bangs, looking at him with an irresistible pout. "Would you mind helping me look for her?"

"Of course not!" the acrobat replied at once.

Number one, he was a very caring person in general, so the fact someone was missing worried him. Number two, Raul was one of the sweetest guys _ever_. Number three - which was entirely a bonus on his part - he would get to spend time with the gorgeous blond.

_Glomp!_

"I knew I could count on you, kitten!"

_Boobies ~ sweet, wonderful boobies… I MEAN! Crap! Focus, Raul! Missing girl! _

Mental whimper.

…_but boobies…_

He quickly squirmed free; otherwise he would _never_ be able to focus on the task at hand.

"Alright, let's start looking. Which teammate is it, anyway? I know it's not Melody. I saw her leaving with the Majestics to go shopping." the red-banged brunette stopped short, giving her a look. "Please, for the love of God, tell me it _isn't_ Riley."

"No, it's not the hothead. She's back at home. It's Katra."

Raul stopped short.

"Uh-oh."

Violet eyes locked on emerald.

"What? What is it?"

"…I think I know where she is… or rather, who she's with…"

"Who? Tell me, please! I'm really worried."

"White Tiger X."

-;-

_Isn't this technically kidnapping? I feel like this is kidnapping. Dammit, why did they have to take my phone?! So I can't call the police? Help! I've been kidnapped by cat-people!_

Despite the comical thought process, Katra Tigarian was far from calm right now.

Legal or not, Rei and Lee did not think twice about grabbing Kat the moment that they saw her. Now she was in the White Tigers hotel suite, with the only exit locked and her unable to escape. She wasn't tied up or anything - they hadn't gone _that_ far - but the way Lee was looking at her, she knew an interrogation was getting ready to start.

"Here,"

Kat jumped and snapped her head to the right, having immediately scooted back on the bed until her back hit the headboard. Rei blinked at her actions, sending a glance at Lee. He was holding out a saucer with a cup of tea.

"It's belladonna tea. Don't worry - it only has enough in it to calm your nerves, not sedate you. I promise."

_Rei is trustworthy. He isn't like the others._

_He's still one of them_, she argued with herself.

Her shaking hand took the cup, cradling it in her hands as she drew her knees close to her chest, slowly sipping it. Rei was right - it did calm her nerves - but that didn't change the fact she didn't want to be here or the fact they had technically brought her here against her will. After a few minutes of silence, her slate orbs locked on Lee.

He visibly flinched. There was so much pain in her eyes, as if she was a wounded animal and any contact would send her into a frenzy of panic.

No talking, just claws and fangs.

"I never understood how she has the Neko-Jin features," Rei murmured, observing her. The comment was mainly for himself, but both heard him.

"It's because her grandmother was from our village. The traits are more dominant when passed down the maternal blood line. Remember, Kev's mom is from the monkey clan and that's why he inherited the violet irises instead of the gold like the rest of us." Lee explained. "Back when we were little, Han-Li brought her granddaughter - an outsider - into White Tiger Hills to get to know her heritage better. Han-Li's daughter, Lien, married a Greek aristocrat by the name of Sasha Tigarian. My grandfather was the one who agreed to let Lien leave the village and marry him."

"But back then, she didn't have the traits." Rei recalled.

"No, because when it's not passed directly and within a pure blood-line, it's dormant until puberty."

Kat flinched as Rei turned his amber gaze back to her, as if trying to make herself disappear by hiding her face by pulling up her hood. Lee gave a heavy sigh at this.

None of this made sense - the way she flinched just from looking at their faces.

"Katra, what _happened_?" he asked, his tone gentle.

He took a step forward and she whimpered, but he managed to catch the words "It's just Kat". The bed shifted as Lee sat down. Still, he did not reach out to touch her. Rei moved closer to the door as a precaution.

"I remember when we first met - the curious outsider with wild hair, pale skin, and eyes like the storm clouds. A shy girl that hid behind her grandmother's legs, staggering just to keep up. I remember when Han-Li introduced you as Katra and you smiled for the first time, beaming in pride over the affectionate way she said your name and patted you on the head."

Lee paused, finding the courage to touch her shoulder. Reflexively, Kat jerked her head up. He could see those eyes, piercing and feral. Her teeth were bared and she growled, all of her muscles tensing.

He didn't release her though.

"I remember the first time we had the chance to talk. Grandfather was talking to your grandmother about bringing you there. He made an exception, but only for that summer. After that, you would no longer be permitted in our village. I remember the way your face scrunched up and the tears weld up in your eyes…the way my heart wrenched to see those tears."

Her pupils started to expand. She wasn't as tense now.

"I did the first bold thing in my life. I ran out into the garden and climbed one of the tallest trees, just to get you the one thing I thought would stop those tears. I fell so many times, but I kept getting up and trying. To see your _smile_…that's what drove me, Katra. I finally climbed up that tree, and then I ran back to the room where you were sitting by yourself. Mariah and Rei were falling asleep reading to each other. You were too shy to talk to them."

Shaking hands reached up, pulling the hood back down, letting her russet tresses hang around her face and frame it like dark curtains. Lee reached over to the vase on the nearby table, plucking a lotus blossom. He twirled it between his fingers before he continued his story.

"I approached you, scared to death of you. Not because you were an outsider, but because I wanted to make you smile. I wanted the tears to go away. If all my hard work was for naught… I probably would've cried myself." Lee slowly moved his hand from her shoulder, brushing the tawny fingertips across her cheek. Her teeth bit down on her already chewed up lip, watching him and still trembling as he gently spoke. "You looked at me - trembling like you are now - probably frightened of my strange gold eyes, my pointed ears, and my teeth that looked like fangs. Yet, you didn't run away. I reached out, holding my prize behind my back, and I touched your cheek. I brushed away the tear stains. I showed you the lotus blossom, and your tears went away. You were so mesmerized… so cute…and I slowly tucked it behind your ear." As he spoke, he did as he said, tucking the lotus blossom behind her ear. "And then I said…"

"'_Ni hen piào liang…'"_ they said in unison.

Beautiful.

His eyes lit up as she slowly brought her hand to his, pressing his palm against her cheek. Chocolate strands entwined around his fingers as he pulled his other hand away. Her eyes slowly closed and she breathed in, as if breathing for the first time in hours.

Rei felt as if he was intruding on a very personal moment, so he continued to act as if he was part of the furniture, playing a game on Mariah's phone to occupy himself.

"I remember everything you just said." Kat finally spoke, this time with her voice stable. "I remember that summer as clear as day. Field trips to the falls, camping out overnight, reading comics and drinking hot chocolate and looking out at the stars. I remember Grandpa Wong telling the legends of the Neko-Jin warriors and the White Tiger clan. Of all the times we would go and get fruit for my grandmother so she could make a special dessert for us. I remember all the times I would cling to you, Lee, and wish that summer would last forever."

She was shaking again, crying now. Lee wasn't sure what to do, other than brush away the escaping tears the best that he could.

"I remember the day I left to go back home, the day they told me I could _never_ see you again. It was raining that day. We both put up a fight. I kept reaching out for your hand - and you kept slipping out of my hold. I can still remember Mariah crying as the elders punished you for defiance. I can still hear their cruel insults at my grandmother and me, calling us "filth" and "tainted". I remember feeling my heart break for the first time in my life since my mom died."

Both were quiet now.

"That's why…I ran from you…because seeing you…seeing you after so long and being told you were basically dead to me… it tore through me. It wasn't a dream come true - it was a nightmare! Because after I left, I didn't have a single happy summer until last year, when I joined Fallen Seraphim and met Felicia, Riley, Allen, Izzy, and Melody! Because after we left the village, Grandma got sick and she died too! I was left, alone, in a city that always seemed to rain and reminded me of that day that I lost everything. My father never had time for me, Lee! He still doesn't! All he cares about is being a big corporate tycoon! That's all he cared about since Mom died!"

"Hey…hey…Katra, I'm here! I got you…"

She crumbled into his arms, crying harder now. It was like the dam had finally broken - all the tears she locked away from a decade came spilling out.

"You don't have to worry anymore, Katra…we're not going anywhere… not this time…"

She wanted to believe him.

She wanted to with all her heart.

Yet for a girl who had lost everything, all Katra Tigarian could do was lift her head, look at him with her swirling, stormy eyes, and wonder how much longer till Lee disappeared again.

-;-

"KAT! WE'VE COME TO RESCUE YOU!"

Three pairs of eyes turned, looking at the Spaniard and fashionista as they landed on the floor of the hotel suite. Felicia managed to get on her knees, rubbing the back of her head before looking up at the sight of Lee, Rei, and Kat playing cards.

"I thought this was a kidnapping?"

All Kat could do was give a sheepish grin and sweatdrop, "Uh…apparently not?"

"IDIOT!"

It was one of the few times the blond lost her cool towards someone other than Riley, whacking Kat with her purse.

"I've been worried sick about you!"

"Sorry! Sorry! Ow!"

Felicia threw her hands in the air, "UGH!" before she stomped toward the door, snagging Raul by the back of his shirt and dragging him behind her. "C'mon, kitten~ we're going on a date!"

Lee turned and raised a brow at Kat in question.

_Whack._

Rei poked the brunette, who moaned into the table, and simply chuckled.

_At least she has good friends._

In this crazy mixed up world, good friends were the best remedy.

-;-

_A/N: Viola~! Another lengthy chapter that doesn't just make you laugh, but touches your heart, pulls at your heart strings, and leaves you begging for more! I plan on doing some more on the Ty/Hil/Kai love triangle, along with some more Majestics next chapter~ I feel that a certain pinkette hasn't gotten her share of screen time in the OC department. *pats Melody on the head* Alright, you guys know the drill! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW~_

_~Mistress of the Arts_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Beyblade belongs to Aoki Takao, along with all characters other than my own. Takes place a year after G-Rev. Focuses on Canon and OC. Contains both Het (M/F) and Slash (Same Sex) couples. Reviews would be appreciated; flames will not be tolerated. _

_I just successfully pulled an all nighter to write the last previous chapters, plus proofread them and edited them. It's 7 A.M and I still want to keep going. People, love me. Review. That is all. *dies* _

-;-

Melody Ann St. Germaine had never felt so happy before in her life!

She was having a blast, but not only that - she was being spoiled with chocolate! Lovely, amazing, delicious chocolate treats! Chocolate had been her favorite ever since she first tried it when she was a toddler. It was the best way to motivate her. The best part was no matter how much she ate, her metabolism was fast enough so she never gained any weight from it.

At first, when Kat had asked the strange green-haired boy to escort her to see Mr. Dickenson, Melody wasn't sure how to react. But when she got a good look at him and they started to talk, she realized she was happy to have made a new friend. He was French, something that intrigued her, and she liked listening to him speak his native language. It sounded so lovely, and the way it rolled off his tongue flawlessly made her giddy.

He was also artistic, so he was very open about beauty, art, music, and anything that had a creative flare to it. Melody felt the same way about gardening, something she was very good at. Her family owned a greenhouse and ran a nursery back home in Arizona.

The next amazing quality about her new friend - Oliver was a _chef_. He knew how to make homemade chocolate! That fact alone was enough to make the energetic pinkette attached to the Frenchman for life.

He was also from a line of aristocracy, his father a French billionaire. He was a descendent of one of the Three Musketeers and from the infamous Boulanger family, and the Polanski family as well.

His family history was rich and enticing. It wasn't the money - unless it was used to buy her chocolate, Melody could care less about money - it was the _history_. The romantic and enticing history.

It was so easy to talk to him, too. It was as easy as talking to Allen or Daichi. Melody was very shy around men - it wasn't because she was scared or anything, it was just hard to talk to them about something that would interest them. She usually talked about gardening, culture, and Beyblading.

So when Oliver asked if she wanted to go shopping with him and the rest of his team, she had immediately said yes. Her own team didn't have any plans for the rest of the day - she was 15, so it wasn't like she was a little kid that needed to always be with one the older girls.

The pinkette didn't even know that so many shopping boutiques existed! While Robert, the oldest and captain of the Majestics, was in the bookstore across the street, Oliver and Enrique - a suave Italian and best friend of Oliver - were the ones taking Melody to fancy boutiques and making her try on clothes with price tags she normally would've never glanced at before.

Enrique's mother, Felicia Tornatore (Melody immediately liked her because she shared the same first name as her team captain), was a famous fashion designer. Which was funny, because the blond had practically no fashion sense himself.

Johnny, the King of Sarcasm, had taken it upon himself to gleefully terrorize the random townspeople around the shopping district. It was keeping him entertained, so the rest of the Majestics let the Scot do as he pleased. At least until the stuffy German got bored with the bookstore and decided to chase him down for his 'uncouth' behavior and possibly force him to apologize to every person he terrorized during the shopping adventure.

"That looks absolutely stunning on you, Melody!" Oliver exclaimed, as she stepped out in another outfit they insisted she try on. Her cheeks warmed for the hundredth time that day. He raised his hand and rotated it, "Do a little turn for me~"

And so she did, feeling a little more glamouros than she usually did in comparison to her teammates. She felt almost as pretty as Felicia herself~! Melody had to admit, it was a nice feeling.

"What do you think, Enri? Shall we find her some heels?"

"I think the flats suit her much better. The fact she's so small is actually rather endearing."

Melody puffed out her cheeks, "Hey, you guys, I'm not small!"

They exchanged a look and smiled in amusement to her protest. "I like the way the skirt is layered, but it's still considering a mini-skirt." Enrique commented on the white denim skirt, which had a lilac trim to the edges.

"Yes, and that vintage sequined top and the white denim jacket compliments the skirt." Oliver remarked, "But I still say she should try some heels… ah-ha! Here we are, _cherie~_" Oliver beamed, holding out a pair of white heels that had an open toe.

Melody hesitated, "I've never worn heels before."

"You'll be a natural," the Italian reassured her. "You have the legs for them."

Oliver sent a slight glare, one that contained just a hint of jealousy as the pinkette pulled on the heels. She wobbled at first, but after a few steps, she found she could balance in them a lot easier than she realized.

"Now for her hair… I'm thinking pulled up, with a clip of some sort.

"That sounds perfect!"

Melody blinked, "Guys, why are you dressing me up?" she inquired innocently, blinking those adorable baby blue eyes at them.

_She's so cute! _both thought at once.

"You have to dress nice at a fancy restaurant," Enrique replied, as if the answer was obvious.

"What fancy restaurant?"

"The one we're taking you to tonight, _mon ange~_"

Her freckled cheeks flushed pink, especially as Oliver came behind her and began to run his fingers through her wavy locks. It made tingles go up and down her spine in delightful little shivers. She watched him in their reflection, watching as he started to pin up her hair into a cute style.

"She needs some make-up," Enrique remarked. "Not too much - maybe some lipstick."

"Go find a shade while I finish her hair."

_This is kind of fun. I feel like a model or a princess. Not to mention, Oli and Enri are so nice to me. They've already bought me a brand new wardrobe without me asking… I've never been treated like this before._

Cerulean orbs watched as Oliver circled around her, reaching out to tuck a ringlet here, pull one there, let some hang in front of her ears, and he removed her bobbi-pins from her bangs, allowing them to flutter lightly into her gaze.

The moment he did, Oliver stopped short. She was looking at him from under her lashes, very lightly biting her lower lip. With her innocent gaze and the way her body lightly swayed from side-to-side, it was nearly impossible to not have his heart stop right then and there.

_She's…so lovely…_

As an artist, he found many things beautiful. Women and men alike.

However, it took a special kind of girl that fell under the category of beautiful that Oliver placed for someone who could grow close to, to one day maybe love.

_The only other person who struck me this way was Mathilda._

He quickly tore his thoughts away from the Battalion blader. He would _not_ make comparisons or push his unrequited feelings on the poor girl in front of him. She was _not_ Mathilda, no matter how much they may resemble one another.

No, Melody was different.

It was her eyes that entranced him the most.

As clear and as blue as the sky.

"Oi, Oliver!"

"What is it, Enri?" the greenette pulled out of his thoughts and looked at the blond. "Having trouble?"

"It's more like I can't tell any differences between these shades. How do women do these things?"

He gave a chuckle, "Leave it to me, _mon ami_." Turning his amethyst gaze back to the lovely flower before him, Oliver gently touched her cheek. "I'll be right back, _mon ange_."

"Okay~" Melody smiled.

She was happy.

That's all that mattered to her right now.

-;-

"Hilary…hello…earth to Hil!"

The brunette jolted, hearing Salima laugh. She stopped swirling her straw in her glass, taking a sip before her garnet eyes met her friend's. The redhead was giving her a half-smile, but looking a little concerned.

"What's on your mind?"

"Tyson. He seemed so depressed at practice this morning."

"Well…if he's depressed that means he cares about what happened. You do mean a lot to him, Hilary."

"I know that!" the garnet-eyed beauty pouted a bit, leaning her head in her hand. "I just want to mean _more_ to him."

Salima paused, thinking over the situation and all that Hilary had told her. After a few minutes of contemplation, the Psykick suddenly leaned forward. The brunette raised an eyebrow at the intense look she was getting.

"What?" she dared to ask.

"Think of what he said - he said he was keeping a promise to someone, someone important to him that he absolutely could not break, even for his own feelings."

"Yeah…"

"Alright, so we need to figure out who he made the promise to."

Hilary frowned, "The only people Tyson would ever make a promise to and never break has to be one of the Bladebreakers."

"Well, Max is definitely out of the question." Salima tightened her ponytail before taking a sip of her smoothie, "You two are not compatible - even if he does flirt with you. It's more of a "hey, you're cute, but in a kid sister way" with him. Plus, you have to factor in the fact that Mariam and him are madly in love with each other and have been for two years."

Hilary nodded in complete agreement with everything she said.

"Next is Rei," the brunette saw the brief expression of 'mine!' cross those smoky gray eyes before she giggled, "Once again, kid sister. Only girls he's ever been involved with was Mariah - briefly when they were children - and… you."

"It wasn't a date!" Salima hastily exclaimed.

Hilary gave her a look that clearly stated she didn't believe that for one second.

"Okay…fine…it kind of was…but wasn't…" Salima began to fidget, "…it's complicated… cause see…Kane and I…technically haven't broken up yet…"

"Wait, I thought that was just a rumor."

"No, we've been going out for awhile now, but…I don't feel anything. Plus he keeps acting like he's hiding from me. Everytime I try to talk to him to end things, he runs off. And I don't want to do it via text message, ya know? That's just cowardly and... Kane's still my friend."

Hilary frowned, "Geez…sorry to hear…"

"And I _really_ like Rei."

"I know - I can tell that he likes you too."

"Really?" she perked up.

Hilary nodded. "Okay, off topic. Back to our sleuthing skills, Nancy Drew."

"Right," Sheepish grin. "Okay, next would be…Kenny, right?"

Hilary sputtered in her drink, "As if! Kenny and I are _strictly_ friends. Kid brother. Big sister. Nothing more. Besides, he spends his time in a relationship with his _computer_ and drooling over that stupid Ming Ming."

"Point taken, Hil. Calm down."

"Sorry…I felt my stomach shrivel up at the thought."

"Again, _point taken_."

"Okay, the only two options left are Kai and Hiro."

"Hiro's too old for you." Salima then gave a sheepish grin, "And I seriously suspects he plays for the other team."

"Whoa, like Brooklyn and Garland?"

"Yup."

"…you're kidding, right?"

"Nope. I have a _really_ good gaydar."

"If you're right, I am so never doubting you ever again, Sal."

Hilary looked down.

_Kai…_

She used to like him, once upon a time, back when she was naïve and went for the bad boys because it seemed so dangerous and exciting.

Then she realized she was only running away from the truth - she had liked Tyson Granger. They fought like a married couple since day one.

Kai barely spoke two words to her anymore.

"It's not Kai."

Salima hesitated.

"What? Tell me!"

"…Hilary, it has to be."

"What? Why?"

She took the deep breath before finding the nerve to finally speak up what everyone else already knew for ages.

"Kai's in love with you, Hilary, and he made Tyson promise that you would get the world."

Time stopped.

It was like watching a time bomb. Suddenly, Hilary's hands slammed on the table, her eyes wide in horror and shock. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing coherent came out. Salima watched, tempted to scoot her chair back, before Hilary suddenly took off.

She sweatdropped as the orange-clad brunette rushed by the window of the shake shope, screeching Kai's name at the top of her lungs, taking off with such a speed it rivaled the passing cars.

"Way to go, Salima." she muttered, facepalming.

-;-

It was another slow day at the shop. Though it had been several days since the incident, Max's ankle was still hurting. It was hard to practice with the slight handicap, so Max had volunteered to watch the shop for a bit so his Dad could go to lunch with a colleage. Honestly, though, the blond suspected it was a date.

He sat, foot propped on a crate behind the register, idly flipping through a sports magazine. He thought back to Rick's and his encounter with that girl - Riley Hayes - wondering _still _why seeing her had made him paralyzed.

"Riley..."

He spoke her name, propping his chin in his hand, blue eyes gazing distantly toward the ceiling. He could remember the match as if it was yesterday. The memories pulled him under, the hum of the air-conditioner replaced with the sound of cheering fans.

_The stadium was packed. Max was trying to keep himself calm under pressure, especially as Emily came stepping off the stage. Her pride wounded, she continued to mutter that there wasn't any way she could've lost the second set to the rookie team. _

_"It's alright, Em, it was pretty close." the blond gave an attempt to comfort the older girl._

_"Don't give me that!" Emily replied, her tone sharp. "This isn't adding up!"_

_Max sighed before turning to see the girl, Kat, that had defeated Emily in the last match. The PPB All Stars had won the first set with ease, having Rick face off against the timid pinkette named Melody. With one last set to go, Max was the last blader to compete. As he climbed the steps and onto the stage, he glanced at the remaining bladers. The blond vixen contemplated before shoving the energetic-looking tomboy forward. Her arms flailed, glaring at the smirking vixen a moment, before she climbed onto the stage._

_"Looks like Fallen Seraphim are sending out Riley! With an offensive style, she's evenly matched with Max!"_

_That air of confidence, the arrogant smirk - heck, even the way she wore her cap - reminded Max of his best friend._

_**Get ahold of yourself, Max. This is a girl. A rookie. She's nothing like Tyson.**_

_He thought he was right, especially after taking the first match with flying colors. That's when Max had been __**very**__ wrong to underestimate the brunette._

_She had played soldier and he had played king, knocking her down as she bowed to him. Now she was waiting to dethrone him._

_The second match laster longer. The moment she saw her chance, she went for the strike. Victory slipped from his grasp. _

_One more match._

_Max gave it his all._

_She was psyching him out with her wind dragon that eerily reminded him of Dragoon, the way she kept coming at him relentlessly, her arrogance and confidence hauntingly familar. _

_That had been his downfall - focusing too much on the similarities to Tyson._

_"Winner - RILEY!"_

"That's it!" Max exclaimed, "That's why she freaks me out so much! She's just like Ty!"

"Who is?"

Nearly falling due to be startled, Max turned his sapphiric gaze toward the front door, only to immediately attempt to keep his jaw from dropping.

_Dammit, woman, be mine again!_

Mariam was dressed to kill, pulling her shades on top of her head. Her long navy hair was left down, cascading around her slender frame like a waterfall. She wore a black spaghetti-strap top that showed her bare midriff and supported her bosom nicely, showing only the smallest view of cleavage. A pair of denim cut-offs stopped in mid-thigh and a pair of strappy black heeled sandals adorned her feet. Her fingers and toes were painted with navy polish as well.

"Who's just like Tyson?" his ex-girlfriend asked again.

"That Riley girl."

Maraim raised a finely arched brow, crossing the store and then leaning on the counter. Max hastily averted his eyes from her noticeable cleavage as she stole his magazine, flipping through it.

"You mean that loudmouth from Fallen Seraphim? I guess she does act a bit like Tyson - the loudness and arrogance, anyway." She gave a shrug, jade orbs glancing at him. "Are you still sore over your team losing to them last spring?"

"A little," he confessed. "Rick ran into her a few nights ago...seeing her startled me. That's how I hurt my ankle."

Concern crossed her beautiful face, "Does it still hurt, Maxie?"

"Yeah, but not as bad as it did." the blond found himself blushing as Mariam stepped behind the register and inspected it. "I'll be fine~"

Mariam nodded, but she didn't seem to convinced.

"So what brings you to the shop?"

"I was in the neighborhood with Mathilda."

"How's she doing?"

"Had an awkward run-in with Oliver while on a date with Miguel," the blunette sighed. "He's still not over her and it's really upsetting Mathilda. Things are stressful, considering the rivalry between Battalion and the Majestics anyway."

Max was quiet for a long moment, "I can see things from Oliver's perspective though. I mean, I would hate to see you leaving me for someone else..."

She hesitated, chewing on her lower lip in the cutest way. "Which is why I've been thinking..."

"Hmm?"

Jade met sapphire. She smiled before leaning up, pressing her lips to his in a long and sweet kiss. One that was warm, making his lips tingle just like they had when they had their first kiss.

Lips he had kissed a thousand times, yet still made his heart race and that warm fuzziness fill his chest.

That was how he knew he was in love with her.

After what seemed like an endless moment, Mariam pulled back, that sweet smile in place.

"I want to get back together.

Max cupped her face, brushing some hair behind her ear and allowing the soft navy strands to entwine around his fingers before he leaned up, brushing his lips to her forehead.

"I thought you'd never ask~"

-;-

She came to a stop, fist clenching at her side as she gazed through the Hobby Shop window. The startling memory of her battle with Rick Anderson hit her, along with his words.

_Stupid Allen...stupid Izzy...stupid Beyblade..._

First her little sister had rejected her, the she had the nerve to tell her that if she wanted her blade fixed then she needed to go buy the the attack ring herself.

Max's father she could handle.

Max Tate himself was another story.

_Calm down, Riles. Just go interrupt their make-out session, buy the part, and hurry your ass home before you die of heat-stroke. No biggie. Then you can get Kazetsukai fixed up and be back to practicing._

Riley opened the door and stepped inside, feeling the air conditioning hit her heated skin. It was a scorcher today as the afternoon hit, so Riley had ditched her windbreaker and skinnies in exchange for some black denim shorts, a camo tank, and some flip-flops. Her hair was sticking to the back of her neck underneath the brim of her cap, but with the layers as wild and choppy as they were, pulling her hair back wasn't an option. Her fingers idly wrapped around the dog-tags she wore, staring dully at the couple swapping spit, giving them a minute to notice her.

Finally, she rolled her eyes. "Ahem!" she coughed rather loudly.

They broke apart, with Max hastily apologizing, but cutting himself off as he realized who was standing there. She looked a little roughed up, a bandage on her cheek and she had a few scuff marks here and there, along with a a few more bruises marring her apricot shoulders. Her face was stoic and she looked a bit tired, but there wasn't mistaking that the girl before them was Riley Hayes.

"Can we help you?" Mariam inquired, sounding very professional, but at the same time there was a look in her eyes that betrayed her and spoke loudly that she didn't like the girl.

"Just need to get an attack ring - then you two can go back to sucking face."

Making a face, the All Star knew he couldn't turn her away. Despite how rude Riley was, her little sister Izzy had become a favorite custoimer of his father's and brought good business to the shop. So he decided to be adult about the situation.

"Which model number?"

"K-97, Delta X."

He paused, "Those are hard to come by and expensive."

She didn't comment, watching as straight-faced as possible while Max hunted down the attack ring. As he looked, Mariam was locked in a glaring contest with the brunette.

"He we go," Max located it and pulled it out of the case. "Pretty impressive. Is this the one you use?"

"...how much?"

He sighed - so much for small talk.

"18.01,"

Mariam let out a low whistle, "Damn."

Riley put a twenty on the counter, taking the ring and then turning to leave without another word.

"You forgot your change!" Max shouted.

"Don't think she cares, Maxie."

He chewed the inside of his cheek thoughtfully as Riley disappeared from sight.

_She seems different outside of the stadium._

Maybe, just maybe, Riley had a vulnerable side underneath that hard exterior of hers, hidden behind confident smirks, a spitfire temper, and a smart mouth.

Maybe.

-;-

_This absolutely has to be a dream come true~!_

Felicia beamed with happiness, getting comfortable in the seat, looking up just as Raul appeared. He was carrying a bucket of popcorn and a large soda. The movie theater wasn't crowded since it was still early afternoon. Honestly, Felicia didn't care too much about seeing the movie - she was more happy that she was on a date with the ever adorable Raul Fernandez.

"Hope you don't mind sharing," Raul said, sitting down beside.

Truth be told, he didn't have much on him, but he had insisted on paying for her ticket and the snacks. This was a date - his first date - and he wanted to treat the blond. Hell, she could be on a date with _anyone_ she wanted. For some reason he didn't understand, she wanted to be on the date with him.

"Of course not! It's more romantic that way~"

Nervously rubbing the back of his neck, Raul held the popcorn in his lap. The lights had dimmed and the previews were starting. Emerald eyes focused on the blond beside him, smiling to himself. He knew Julia would hate the fact that he was on a date with Felicia - though his twin had no issues ignoring him when it came to her crush on Tala. Besides, he was 17. He actually really liked Felicia so far.

The movie was good - some romantic comedy - but Raul kept glancing at Felicia. The way she tossed her popcorn between her glossy lips, her pink tongue catching it before she chewed. His gaze travelled to her eyes, violet orbs meeting his through blond strands. His hand lifted to brush the bangs out of her eyes, tucking them behind her pierced ears, noticing a silver cuff earring along with a nice pair of dangling purple feather earrings.

Felicia turned, watching him carefully. She was grateful for the darkness, concealing the heat flooding her cheeks in what could only be a blush. It took a lot to make Felicia blush. She was always so confident in herself, embarrassment and nerves were a rarity. She felt them now though - the nerves knotting her stomach in what could only be hopeful anticipation.

The dual-haired acrobat hesitated, twirling the golden strands around his fingers before he started to move in closer.

She fought back her impulse to eliminate the distance between them, slowly closing her eyes as Raul drew in closer. Her hand gripped the armrest as her heart pounded rhythmically against her breast.

"Felicia...I..."

"Raul..."

Then, it happened. It was a soft brush, Raul feeling his lips tingle as they covered hers - as soft as the inside of a rose, her lip gloss tasting like the sweetest cotton candy. It only lasted a few seconds, but those were the most magical seconds of his seventeen years of life.

_My first kiss..._

As they parted, violet stared into bright green. Felicia then wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tight. Raul blushed heavily, the popcorn hitting the floor before he wound his arms around her slim waist. The blond nuzzled his shoulder and cheek.

"Thank you, Raul. I'm so happy."

"M-me too."

She lifted her head, snuggling close as she went back to watching he movie. He kept his arms around her, cheek resting on the crown of her head, and a smile in place.

He was happy.

-;-

Kai was a man of silence.

His hotel suite was _not_ a place of silence.

Despite the Blitzkrieg Boys reputation, cold collected demeanors, and background - the group of Russians were still as rowdy as any other group of teenage boys cooped up in a single hotel suite. Between Bryan and his girlfriend Sabrina Wilson - who had followed like a lost puppy and had won a battle of wits with Tala so she could tag along for the summer to be attached to Bryan's hip - arguing over how to prepare dinner, Spencer and Ian playing _Halo_ on Xbox Live with Kevin and Joseph, and Tala barking at the gamers and couple to keep it down while trying to chat up the latest piece of tail he was trying to get with - one Julia Fernandez - Kai was about to go crazy.

Or on a homicidal rage.

Whichever happened first. He would not claim responsibility however. It was their own damn faults for pressing on his last nerve.

At least when he was with the Bladebreakers they respected his spce, peace, and concentration.

Blitz Boys - 0

Bladebreakers - 1

Just as the young phoenix was about to enter his homicidal rage, he was cut off by his phone ringing. Eyebrow raising, he pulled out the phone and looked at the screen, feeling the ever-strange fuzziness that filled him at the sight of her name. He hesitation caused him to miss the call. He went to call her back, but a text came through him instead.

_Can't find you anywhere. Please meet me outside of your hotel. Just came back from a job interview. Need to talk. Urgent._

_K._

Well, Kai _was_ a man of few words - texting included.

His team didn't seem to notice as he left the suite, heading downstairs to the lobby. On the outside, he was stoic and collected. Inwardly, he was curious and even a little nervous.

Upon his revelation of his feelings toward the brunette, Kai hadn't been able to spend any time with her, one-on-one. She was always with the BBA Revolution, Kenny, or one of her girl friends.

He stepped out of the lobby, amethyst eyes searching for the lovely brunette. He spotted her and even felt his breath catch - Hilary had a modest fashion sense, something Kai liked. She had dignity and still caught a young man's eye - most especially Kai Hiwatari's.

Her choppy locks had grown out since their last encounter, falling just to her shoulder-blades. Her face had lost of the cute baby-fat, now heart-shaped. She wore a soft red-violet lipstick, her mauve top showing off her shoulders and covered her up in a classy way, a nice black dress skirt falling to just above her knees with slits up the sides, her top tucked into it. Mauve heels completed the attire, with a pair of garnet studs that matched her eyes perfectly. He recalled the text message, stating she had just gone to a job interview. With that look, she was most likely trying to become an intern at a fashion boutique, or a receptionist for a doctor. It made her seem older than 16 though - perhaps a little too mature. She looked as if she was in her early-twenties. Yet, it suited her.

She turned, "Kai! There you are! I've been looking for you all afternoon! If it wasn't for my interview, I would've come by here sooner."

The scarf-clad boy felt a little underdressed beside her. He paused for a few seconds before deciding to steal the oppurtunity before him.

"Sorry," an apology was rare for Kai, so it wasn't any surprise that Hilary was taken aback. "I'll be right back."

"Wait! Kai!"

Hilary groaned as he disappeared back into the hotel, clutching her hand bag before pulling out her phone to text Salima. Within ten minutes, Hilary spotted Kai emerging from the reflection in her compact mirror when she was reapplying some lipstick. The Russian had completely changed. He even had washed off his trademark face paint, now wearing a black dress shirt, a violet tie, black trousers and expensive leather dress shoes. He stopped beside her, a whisper of a smile on his lips.

"You said you needed to talk?"

"Y-yeah..." Hilary had to mentally smack herself to keep from drooling.

"Then we'll talk over dinner,"

Kai didn't wait for a reply, merely taking her hand and pulling the stunned brunette behind him. He lead hertoward the valet, who returned driving a slick black Firebird. Garnet eyes widened, gawking at the Russian. It was always for one to forget that Kai was loaded and the heir to a multi-million corperation.

The guy _did_ run around wearing face paint.

Opening the door for her, Kai waited till Hilary shook off her stupor and climbed inside, running her hands against the leather seats as Kai paid the valet and then climbed into the driver's seat. It was a little startling to see Kai acting like a gentleman. He had always been so reserved and never expressed mannerisms such as these before. It was a nice change of pace, the brunette realizing that maybe he was maturing and opening up a little, much like he had when they first met before abruptly shutting her out.

She didn't like to think about that summer, where the two of them secretly dated only to end up in a break-up that nearly cost her everything.

Once glance and Kai knew that she felt like a movie star, a giddy smile on her lovely face. He pulled onto the street and weaved through the early evening traffic like a pro. Hilary's manicured nails gripped the clasp of her hand bag, watching as the city whizzed by. They passed the movie theater, Hilary swearing she saw Raul Fernandez and Felicia Connor leaving while holding hands. She also saw Rick battling in an alley with Dunga.

_Weird. It's like everywhere I look I see someone we know._

Her thoughts were disrupted as Kai pulled into the parking lot of one of the nicest, expensive and fanciest restaurants in the entire city. A smirk crossed the slate-haired teen's lips as he climbed out, opening her door for her. Kai even went to the means of unbuckling her seat belt and and helping her out of the car, leaving a hand on her waist after locking the Firebird (He'd like to see some douchebag try and get passed his security system. HAH!) before leading the shocked girl toward the front doors.

Hilary gasped softly, fingertips brushing her lips. "So beautiful!"

High ceilings, priceless décor and chandeliars, soft classical music, tiny tables all candle-lit with room for two and no more - except for one. Her garnet eyes had swept around the room, stopping as she noticed a table roped off to the other patrons, right by the veranda. It wasn't hard not to recognize the Majestics and a made-up, adorable Melody St. Germaine, looking as starstruck and awed as Hilary felt.

She felt his cold touch on her arm, spreading delightful chills down her spine as she turned to look at him.

"Right this way, Mr. Hiwatari."

The maitre'd led them toward a private section, which had caught the Majestics attention. Hilary gave a small wave, embarrassed slightly. She turned away from their questioning gaze. It wasn't like this was a date or anything.

She paused, _Right? This isn't a date...?_

No, this absolutely _couldn't_ be happening!

Hastily calming herself, Hilary allowed Kai to pull out her seat for her. They glanced at one another, Kai giving the slightest smile while she bit her lip nervously. Her thoughts went back to what Salima had told her. She had been planning on confronting Kai, but now they were at a fancy 5-star restaurant. Once they placed their orders, Hilary tried to find the best way to bring up the subject, but it was hard. The setting wasn't the best for a direct confrontation - but it was proving damn near _impossible_ to find any other way to bring it up!

Especially since she did enjoy having an intellectual conversation with someone other than Kenny for a change...

_When was the last time Kai and I did anything together, just the two of us?_

Years. Not since that summer of eigth grade. Now she was older, about to enter her second year of high school. Student Council President, with chances for scholarships to study abroad. Maybe even study in Moscow...

Her anger drifted. She could see the entire situation now. Kai and Tyson were trying to avoid severe conflict that could destroy their friendship.

She cared about both of them. Always had, always will.

Her feelings for Tyson she comprehended, but there wasn't any denying the connection she had always shared with Kai.

Thinking back, Hilary recounted all those signs.

Dinner ended on a relaxing note. They left and Kai decided to take her for ice cream, right by the park. She opted for frozen yogurt. The night was clear, Hilary hastily lapping up the rest of her treat so not to drip any onto the leather seats. Amethyst watched as red lips parted, pink tongue swirling around her spoon, the way the moonlight cut across her features, soft tresses as dark as chocolate begging to have his fingers running through them, framing her delicate face and shoulders.

It was almost too much to bear.

Almost.

"Kai, what do you want me to do with this?"

He swiftly took the empty cup, tossing it out of the car window and into the nearby trash can without even looking. They were parked in front of fountains, with a nice view of the night sky. Stars glistened against the darkness.

Garnet irises shimmered before Hilary blinked several times, long and dark lashes brushing her cheeks. He reached his hand out, the air around him of confidence and desire. Hilary was aware of him, the sensations that wrapped around her intensifying as his fingers brushed some locks behind her ear, letting the silken strands as lucious as chocolate wrap around them. Her breath hitched, his cologne noticeable as Kai moved in closer to her. All she could see were amethyst eyes, swirling red and violet, a flicker of fire in the bright irisies.

He kissed her.

Soft, warm, inviting - despite how cold and uninviting the Russian himself was. It was as if reality had totally shattered. The fire was too tempting.

Even responsible girls fell within temptation sometimes.

Hilary Tachibana was no exception.

Kai sensed that and seized the moment - passing it up now would be foolish. His hand went to her waist, effortlessly pulling her out of her seat and into his lap. She moaned a little, her fingers running through his black and slate hair. Her lips were soft, her tongue dancing wildly with his as it explored every crevice of her mouth, swirling his tongue around hers. Kai could taste the strawberry on her tongue, making the kiss all the sweeter. Hands roamed, lightly squeezing the back of her nicely toned thighs, admiring her athletic and slender build.

He admired how she took care of herself, training with her team along with coaching and supporting them.

Right now, he escpecially liked how that body was pressed against his. The way she tasted on his tongue.

_I'll make you mine, Hilary._

Giving up without a fight wasn't like Kai Hiwatari.

She _would_ be his.

-;-

_A/N: TyHil fans, do not fret! The young maiden has yet to chose! Kai's just...really seductive. -.-' Don't blame Hil, guys! Hope you enjoyed the next installment~ Reviews would be fabulous and encourage me to continue on with this project! So review, please!~ Feedback makes me happy!_

_~Mistress of the Arts_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Beyblade belongs to Aoki Takao, along with all characters other than my own. Takes place a year after G-Rev. Focuses on Canon and OC. Contains both Het (M/F) and Slash (Same Sex) couples. Reviews would be appreciated; flames will not be tolerated. _

_Loved the fact that my sweet hearted friend Southern Dragon loved her OC's little cameo and she reviewed~ That makes me very happy that I made someone else happy. Alright, next chapter! BRING ON THE DRAMA! _

-;-

It was strange to wake up to the sound of silence on both sides of the wall. Slowly and slightly disoriented, Riley looked around her small room, halfway unpacked from the move. She had managed to put up a few posters of her favorite bands, such as Linkin Park, Evanescence and Breaking Benjamin, along with a few pictures of her family. The room itself had only her bed, which was against the far wall, a cage with her pet rat, and a dresser with a small computer desk that had her laptop on it. Boxes filled the rest of the space, full of the rest of her stuff.

Sitting up in bed, Riley ran her fingers through her hair. One glance at the alarm clock revealed it was a little passed eleven in the morning. Her head tipped to the side, listening and only hearing the sound of cars going down the street and the yowl of the resident cat.

She got up and dressed, once again pulling on her camo tank top, but pulling on her black skinnies with it. She draped the dog-tags around her neck, reading the name and numbers etched into it before gripping them tight in her fist, reaching over to pull on her trusty cap after running a brush through her wild hair. Riley stepped around boxes toward her dresser after feeding Frodo - who squeaked at her till she held him for a bit - and reached for her launcher.

She froze.

"That's right…Izzy's still fixing him…"

Feeling a slight empty feeling in the pit of her stomach, the Gaelic girl blew her bangs out of her sad eyes, quickly leaving her room and shutting the door tight so Frodo didn't end up kitten chow. A quick sweep of the dojo revealed the only sign of life to be Zero, the kitten their resident Grecian had taken in napping in her room on the window sill. The brunette tried the kitchen next, only to find a note.

_-Riley,_

_Took Izzy and Daichi to the beach with Hiro. Kat, Mel, and Lici all made plans with new friends today. If you leave, make sure to pick up some sugar and milk down the street. Be back around dusk._

_-Allen_

Riley had mixed emotions about this. On the upside, she had the entire dojo to herself without any distractions. Downside - Kazetsukai was out of commission, meaning she couldn't practice.

Scratching her head, Riley decided to make herself some lunch and check out the rest of the dojo. She ended up making herself some canned ravioli, washing up her dishes before slipping on a pair of converse lowtops sneakers Kat had given her. Once her shoes were on, the brunette stepped out into the yard of the dojo, humming softly to herself.

The sound of a blade hitting stone caught her attention as she neared the wall separating the two dojos. Bright green eyes blinked before they glanced at the wall, narrowing slightly as she calculated distance. With a running start, her soles hit the wall as she kicked up and grasped the top of the wall. Her arms shook a bit, her soles slipping slightly, but she managed to get a good grip and heaved herself up. Peering around, Riley spotted the source of the noise.

Tyson was sitting on the porch, but he was expressionless, with Dragoon aimlessly bumping into a rock over and over nearby.

She had _never_ seen the World Champ look so defeated. It took the brunette all of three seconds to determine she didn't like it. Not one bit. The cause was on her list and she would ensure Tyson was restored to his cheery demeanor.

Landing on the other side in a crouch, waiting for the pain that shot up her calves to pass, Riley then straightened. Without so much as a "hello" she walked straight up to the ravenette.

Auburn met emerald a second later. The swirling irises of brown and red shifted, at first surprised, then angry, and then returning to defeated. She wasn't here to pick a fight, nor did she have a look of pity.

That was the first time she comforted him.

No words, simply falling to her knees and tugging him close so that his face was pressed against her shoulder. He went rigid, arms raising as if to shove her away, before slowly wrapping around her frame, his fingers clutching at the green material of her tank top.

That was the first step of healing the victim of love.

Riley felt him shift after a few minutes. He didn't pull away as expected, simply turning his face so he could speak clearly. Her fingers stroked through raven strands, seeing the blue tinted in the dark shade from the sunlight, listening carefully with a carefully placed mask.

Her eyes betrayed her true emotions though - happy he couldn't see them.

"My brother's gay… my first love is slipping through my fingers…blading isn't the same anymore… my friends are suffering…and I feel so damn useless!"

"Well, I'm in the same boat when it comes to the gay brother." Tyson lifted his head at these words, blinking a few times and quickly drawing back as he realized they were almost nose-to-nose. Riley scooted onto the porch, sitting with her body angled so she was still close, but there was enough space between them. She smiled - a pretty smile that suited her a lot better than her cocky smirk. "Allen came out two years ago. It was a rough time for our family. Izzy and I were the ones who supported him."

Tyson was quiet as she spoke, watching as she drew her knees to her chest and leaned her head back, looking at the clouds in the clear sky.

"Our grandparents didn't, least on my father's side. They still won't talk to Allen. They're like Catholic or something so… they're not exactly very open-minded. See, our Dad's in the military. Very strict, yet honorable and kind. Guess that kind of made me a military brat. Our mother was from Ireland; simple, beautiful, a housewife and mother. Best mom any kid could ask for. She was quicker to accept Allen." Riley paused, glancing at him from the corner of her eye. "So… how'd you react?"

Tyson paused as well, feeling better that he had someone to talk to that understood. He took a moment to think back to when Hiro had told him everything.

"I accepted it and was supportive. That's my brother."

"Then why the upset?"

"Hilary…"

"Girlfriend?"

"I wish,"

"Why isn't she then?"

"It's…complicated."

"So…what? Your best friend likes her too or something?"

"What are you, a mind-reader?"

"Been there, done that."

It was startling the amount of sympathy Tyson felt for her.

Maybe it was because he knew exactly what the heartbreak felt like.

Still, this was a girl one of his best friends basically detested…

And yet…

Tyson didn't find her bad at all.

"Geez…that sucks…sorry…" he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, unsure what else to say to that.

"It did but…eventually it heals and you find someone."

"Did you?"

"…Dunno. Maybe…"

Tyson hesitated, "Why are you mean to Max?"

She sighed, "Envy, mainly." Another pause, "He also scares me."

"Maxie? Scary? As if."

"It's more along the lines of who he reminds me of."

"Who's that?"

A sad smile crossed peach lips.

"My first love."

-;-

By lunch time White Tiger X took a break from their practice in the park. After Rei had made that declaration, Lee gave a small growl of annoyance as the leaves above them rustled and out sprung Mystel. Cheering, his pinkette sister embraced the blond in a rather affectionate hug, in which Mystel couldn't help but grin wildly over.

Lee face-palmed over the couple while Kevin used the distraction as his chance to escape with Gary. Rei had decided to send a text to Max to meet up for lunch. He declined but suggested the group go out to a teen club that a friend of his owned. The neko-jin was quick to agree that it would be a great idea - especially for Tyson.

Rei then made the decision to drop by and visit the World Champ, telling his teammates where he was going, only to find that no one was really paying attention. He sighed but smiled, glad to see them happy. Lee was the only one who seemed to respond.

"I'm coming with,"

"Alright."

"Yo! Mystel! Take care of Mariah or I'll kick your ass!"

Rei laughed as they started to walk through the park, "He's growing on you."

"Yeah, yeah…" the lion grumbled and sent a glare at him. "So what's the deal between Salima and you?" Lee chewed the inside of his cheek as Rei's eyes narrowed. "I thought Kane and her were still goin' out…"

"He's cheating on her and won't give her the time of day to dump his worthless ass."

"W-what? You serious?"

"Dead. He's lucky I haven't seen his pathetic hide."

Lee growled, "I'd punch him into next week."

"I'm waiting."

"To kick his ass?"

"And go out with her myself."

Lee stopped short.

"You like her?"

"'Bout as much as you like Kat."

"H-Hey now! Who says I like Katra?!"

Topaz orbs met as a dull stare reached the unruly-haired teen.

"You just did. Your face is as pink as Riah's hair."

"Shuddup! I don't like Katra!"

"Then how come you act like you do?"

"Whattya mean by that?"

"You stare at her, you're constantly talking about her - especially since she's back in our lives - not to mention I could've sworn you two were gonna kiss during that deep little tale you told when we snatched her."

Lee's eyes were wide, frightened like a small kitten. He opened and closed his mouth, but no words came. It was as if he had been hit by a ton of bricks.

_Shit. I think I broke Lee._

"Hey…you okay man?" Rei casually poked him, sweatdropping as the lion-boy slowly fell backwards in shock. "Shit! Lee! You okay?!"

Lee sat up and groaned, hiding his burning face in his hands, raking his fingers through his obsidian hair. Rei chewed his lip.

It had finally happened. Lee had discovered girls.

"…I'm in love with Katra…"

He jolted in surprise.

"Whoa - did you just _in love_?"

Lee gave a nod, still hiding his face and groaning.

"I dunno what else it could be, Rei! She's like…the only girl I've ever thought about…ever felt this way toward…"

"You're…for sure…?"

Lee pulled his hands from his face finally and looked at him with a mixture of emotions crossing his features. He looked scared, bewildered, and even a little relieved.

"I'm dead serious, Rei. I'm in love with Katra. I think I've been in love with her since we were kids, honestly."

Rei took a deep breath and then grinned, pulling him to his feet.

"Then it's very simple, Lee."

"What is…?"

"We're going to get Kat to fall in love with you too. Everyone deserves a happily ever after - including you." He poked the boy's nose just to get his point across.

Lee scrunched it and took a step back, shaking his head. "No…there's no way we could pull that off…I mean… look at me, Rei. I'm not you. I'm no good with romance or…anything. I've never had a girlfriend before. I wouldn't even know how to start."

Grinning, Rei pulled Lee close and gripped his shoulders. "Lee, you have _me_ as a best friend. I got this."

"I couldn't ask you to do that, Rei."

"I'm not asking, neither are you. We're going to get Kat to be yours."

"But…but… how?!"

"Just trust me, would ya?"

Lee hesitated before nodding slowly, the two neko-jins then continuing on their way to the dojo.

-;-

"This is nice…relaxing too."

"I'm glad. You've been so stressed."

Hiro smiled a bit at the brunette, before glancing at the water were Daichi and Izzy were playing in the surf. Their giggles were actually nice to listen to, just watching as they splashed each other. Daichi then, being the bold one, grabbed her by her waist and tickled her before picking her up and twirling. Izzy shrieked in laughter and feigned fear, clutching him.

"It's actually rather cute, the two of them." Allen noted, smiling as the two males sat on a beach towel and in the shade of the umbrella.

The Gaelic youth had been reading a book while Hiro stretched out beside him, shades in place, but eyes closed as he relaxed. Occasionally he would check on the kids, or glance at Allen.

He was surprised over how well yesterday had gone with Tyson. In one afternoon he managed to tell him all the secrets he had kept hidden. What was even better was Tyson supported him and even comforted him. It was nice to be able to confide in his brother his insecurities.

Though it was a little surprising to hear Tyson tell him to "go for it" and to "tell this mystery guy how you feel already!".

_A lot easier said than done._

Especially since said mystery guy was sitting beside him, not even noticing the looks he was getting from behind the sunglasses.

"She acts like Yukina in some ways." Allen said, a sad note in his voice, but a smile on his face as he watched his baby sister. "Just as smart and charming."

"Izzy's growing up. Better watch out or Daichi may have some competition."

"Doubt it, honestly. That little lassie has her heart set on Daichi. It's always the sweetest…your first love."

"It's bittersweet in my opinion. First loves rarely end up being forever."

Allen shrugged slightly, looking down at the blunette. "Yukina was ours… but I realized who I was before I royally screwed up some poor innocent lasses heart."

"I'm still in the dark about love." Hiro sat up on his elbows, "How can I possibly help my little brother with his own love troubles when mine's non-existent?"

"Well, is there someone special?"

Hiro shook his head, glad he was able to keep his face from heating up. Allen continued to look at him sadly, almost as if he felt sorry for his friend.

"Surely there must be some pretty face you're after. I see the signs - you're in love."

Hiro bit his lip.

Telling Tyson had been hard.

Telling Allen would be ten times harder.

"I am…"

"Then who is she?"

Hiro sat up slowly, Allen watching him closely. The blunette stole a glance at the kids - they were now playing shark and in their own little worlds. He turned his gaze back toward the brunette beside him, head tipped to the side adorably, chocolate orbs blinking.

"Not a she."

Shock etched across Allen's face, before his trembling lips parted. "You…too…?"

He nodded and smiled, "Does that freak you out?"

"N-no. Of course not. Just…taken aback is all." he looked away, his face tinged with a small blush. "So who is he?"

"Al, you can be really dense, you know that?"

"W-What's that supposed to mea -"

He was cut off, his arm suddenly jerked downward, his backside hitting the sand as he found himself pinned. A smirk danced across Hiro's lips as he hovered over Allen, whose entire face was bright red, both brown eyes visible and wide in absolute shock. He parted his lips, but he was unable to speak. His entire mouth had gone dry.

"Idiot," Hiro muttered.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to Allen's, smirking to himself at the delightful little squeak the brunette gave. The kiss was chaste, but it was still a kiss.

"It was always you,"

Allen was stunned, laying beneath him as he trembled in shock.

"Y…you m-mean that…?"

Hiro tipped his head to the side, pulling off his shades and blinking a few times. "Why would I joke about something like this, Al?"

"T-to mess with me…"

"Hey now, where's the guy who blacked my eye beneath the Eifel Tower?"

Allen blinked before suddenly his arms locked around Hiro's neck, yanking him down and kissing him firmly. Blinking rapidly, he inwardly chuckled before closing his eyes and returning the kiss passionately, wrapping his arms around his slim waist and pressing him closer.

"DAICHI! THAT'S A RAT SNAKE!"

"W-WHAT?! GWAH!"

The sound of crying children panicking broke the guardians apart, but they smiled at each other before hurrying to aid them.

"I gotcha!" Allen laughed, as Izzy scrambled onto his shoulders in fear.

Hiro used a stick and flung the snake as far as he could, with Daichi hugging his leg.

"It's gone now. Go back to playing." He looked at Allen with a smirk on his face as he said those words.

Daichi pried himself off his coach's leg, walking over to where Izzy was still on her brother's shoulders, refusing to get down. He blinked and held out his arms to her, the gearhead blushing and then suddenly leaping down and into his arms, tackling the poor monkey boy into the sand and nuzzling him.

"Gwah! Help!"

"You're on your own, Daichi!" Hiro called.

Allen chuckled and went to go retrieve his book, only to feel strong arms wrap around him from behind.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?"

"…to finish my book?"

"Hell no."

Allen gave a small cry of his own as Hiro suddenly pulled him into the van.

-;-

"Shit,"

Tyson blinked, surprised to hear Riley swear, before he turned his head and saw the reason why. Rei and Lee were standing in the yard, gawking at the two in surprise. Without saying a word, Riley sprung to her feet and went to go scale the wall again, when Tyson snatched her wrist.

"You don't have to go. You're my friend too."

"But I-" Riley looked down at her shoes, shifting uncomfortably.

"Are we interrupting?" Lee coughed a bit.

Tyson shook his head, "Nope! Riley and I were just talking. What's up?"

Rei smiled a bit - he was happy to see Tyson a bit more chipper than he had been the past…well…week. Despite the ill feelings that had came from Fallen Seraphim, he had to thank the tomboy for whatever it was she had done to cheer up their friend.

"You seem cheerful today,"

"For the most part." Tyson was ignoring looking at his phone.

"What happened now?"

"…Oliver sent me a text with a picture from last night of Kai and Hil on a date."

Rei wanted to groan. This whole Hilary love triangle between Tyson and Kai was worse than _Twilight._

Not that he knew anything about it, of course.

Rei stated in surprise. "Huh? I thought Kai liked Kat…"

Riley stiffened and turned, giving a violent hiss that scared the _neko-jins_, yet not Tyson. Her eyes snapped with emerald fire and she clenched her fist.

"Frick no! There's no way in hell I'd let that prick anywhere _near_ her!"

"Whoa, calm the hell down, crazy lady!" Lee blurted that out, only to get another hiss as she went to lunge.

Tyson was quicker, snagging her by her waist. She flailed a bit, looking very much like she wanted to strangle the lion boy. Perhaps it was her homicidal rage toward Kai that had triggered it - perhaps it was the fact she had been called crazy. Either way, it sent Lee cowering behind Rei, who simply sweatdropped and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

"Why do you have issues with Max _and_ Kai?"

"Kai's a lousy prick, that's why!" Riley shouted, her face red and she refused to answer about Max. "Kat's one of the sweetest girls I've ever met. She's naïve as hell though and I'm not letting anyone hurt her. I'm freakin' surprised any of those Russian jerks have girlfriends!"

"Well, Brin isn't your typical girl either." Tyson admitted, thinking about the freckled girlfriend of violent Bryan.

Riley stopped flailing as she realized who was holding her back, "Oh, sorry Tyson. Did I step on you?"

The White Tigers collapsed as the brunette was suddenly quite calm - toward Tyson of all people.

"Speaking of Katra…" Lee got a weird look from the female as he managed to get back to his feet - mainly because she never let _anyone_ call her that, save Melody. "Where is she?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know that, kitty-boy?"

"Kitty-boy…? The hell, man?"

"You people resemble cats. Deal with the dub."

"You do realize you're quite possibly the most unstable girl I've ever met?"

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Easy, Ri."

She sighed, "Alright."

_How in the hell does Tyson find her off-switch? This is messed up._

"So…Tyson…" Rei began slowly. "Max wanted to get the group together and go clubbing. You in?"

Tyson paused, scratching the side of his head for a minute. Much to the White Tigers surprise, he broke into a grin as he snagged Riley by her arm and pulled her close, that typical Tyson grin etched in place as he closed his eyes. She blinked rapidly at the abrupt snatching.

"Course I am! But only if Riley comes with."

"The hell? Who says I wanna go clubbing?"

"Aw, c'mon, Riles~" she flinched as he used her petname. "It'll be fun and I want to get the bad blood between Maxie and you over with. You two would be great friends if ya just tried."

"…you're lucky you're cute."

Lee sweatdropped and looked at Rei, "My brain hurts. I thought he was in love with Hilary?"

Tyson overhead him, "I am!"

"We're just friends, yeesh! God, this is why I don't like people!" Riley tried to hop away from the champ, but he simply tugged her back. "Dammit! Geroff me!"

"She'll need dance clothes."

"I got this,"

Riley paled considerably as Rei pulled out his phone.

"Hey, Riah? Yeah, got a project for ya. Wanna head on over to Tyson's before he head out clubbing later?"

"I'M NOT GOING!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Over my dead body, Granger!"

"Nuuuu!"

Her face turned red as Tyson glomped her.

"No dying! I'll be sad!"

She groaned and shouted, "Somebody get me out of here!"

-;-

"Melody, you look so cute. I approve of the wardrobe change." Kat laughed, walking beside the pinkette.

They had met up Felicia after lunch. The girls had spent the morning with their new friends - Felicia having a friendly beybattle with Raul, Melody having spent the morning with the Majestics, and Kat had been randomly tackled by Kevin and Gary. Now they had met up for a little shopping, having been invited to go clubbing with a group that Mariah was putting together.

"Oliver and Enrique got me the clothes. Dunno why though~ it's nice of them."

Felicia giggled a bit, "Seems to me that they're attached to you, babe."

"Really? I'm glad then! I love my new friends."

Kat smiled, "I'm glad to hear it. Have you ran into Mathilda yet?"

"No. I think Enrique may've spotted her, but we quickly went the other way. I dunno why, but Oliver seemed a little upset afterwards."

Felicia frowned, "Maybe they used to date. Don't worry, Mel, I'm sure you're bright and smiling face cheered him right up."

"So, speaking of dates…" Kat trailed off, nudging the blond playfully. "Tell me all about Raul."

"Oh my gosh…he's just… so sweet. I've never liked a guy like this before. He's so sincere and thoughtful and just…adorable. I can't help but want to huggle him every time I see him." Felicia looked like she was glowing as they browsed the shopping boutique. "He wants to take me on a surprise date this upcoming weekend too. Oh, I wish he was coming tonight. I'd really like for you guys to meet him."

"So is he on his way to becoming your new beau?"

"Hopefully~" the vixen gave a wink, before holding up a dress to the Grecian's frame. "Hmm…"

"No. Too short."

"Katra, _live a little_."

"No. I don't do dresses."

"You're female. Act it."

"I'm not comfortable."

"Guys…"

"Ugh, you're almost as bad as that hothead. Look. I know you got someone you like. Otherwise you wouldn't have been avoiding him like the plague, sweetheart. Now put on the damn dress."

"Lici…"

The older girls continued to argue - Kat immediately on the defense and denying any crush the blond suspected, with Felicia trying to force her into the dressing room. Melody pouted, clearly not liking being ignored, before she waltzed right out the front door.

Kat stopped struggling a minute later, "Where's Melody?"

"What?" Felicia whirled around, Kat falling backwards into the dressing room as a result. "Dammit… I don't like her being on her own."

The two scrambled out of the boutique, hastily scanning the streets for their beloved pinkette, only to release mushroom breaths of relief to see her across the street at an ice cream stand. She was happily munching on a chocolate ice cream cone. They saw green hair and relaxed, only to turn around as they realized it was not the light green hair of Oliver Polanski.

"That's Joseph from the Saint Shields."

"…crap."

"He gave her ice cream."

"…she's attached…"

"Quick! We need intervention! Call the Frenchie!"

"I'm tryin', woman!"

"Oliver!"

The two stopped freaking out, scrambling about as they heard a voice speak up behind them. They turned to see said Frenchie, blinking rapidly and holding a sketchpad under his arm. He tipped his head to the side.

"Um…yes…?"

Felicia grabbed him and began to push him across the street, "Get…over there…and…save your…woman!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Gwah! Joey's starting to lure her away!"

Oliver blinked and turned, finally realizing what the two Seraphims were freaking about. His eyes flickered before he moved forward, where Joseph was laughing and chatting up the pinkette. Kat and Felicia watched carefully and nervously.

"What the hell is with all the midgets in this city pining after our adorable Melody?" Felicia muttered, tucking her hair behind her ear nervously.

"Dunno. It's creepy."

"I agree. The only one who can steal our precious flower from us is Oliver."

"Because he's a sweetheart."

"Like my Spaniard!"

"…seriously, chill Lici. Before you end up eloping and giving your mother gray hairs."

"That woman needs them."

"Focus."

"Fine," rolling her eyes, Felicia was pleased to see that Oliver had successfully intervened, with Melody cheering and hugging him happily and Joseph looking a little bit peeved. "Yes! That's our boy~!"

"Okay. Good. She's safe now." the brunette paused, "What were we doing again?"

Felicia grinned and grabbed her by the back of her shirt, "Come along now, Katra, it's time to make you look hot."

"HELP! KIDNAPPING!"

"Quiet down, it's for your own good."

"RILEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!"

-;-

The suite was silent, the complete opposite of how it had been the day before. Tala had gone out to go on a date with Julia, Spencer had taken Ian to go play video games in the Saint Shields suite, and Kai was who-knows-where doing who-knows-what.

As usual.

Bryan was pleased with this. It meant he would finally have some cuddle time with Sabrina. Despite her getting to tag along for the summer, they didn't get much time to themselves. She was staying in the Battalions suite with Mathilda, so he didn't even get to cuddle with her at night.

Bryan was a very unhappy and grouchy man when he didn't get his cuddles.

"Brin, hurry up, woman. I want to watch the movie."

"Just a sec, I'm making popcorn."

"Screw the popcorn. Get over here now."

She ignored him, the microwave beeping and she pulled out the warm bag, tossing it between hands before finally opening it and pouring the buttered goodness into the bowl. She licked her fingers, slightly steamed burned, before moving to carry the bowl over to the couch of the suite. Bryan turned on the movie, the curtains drawn and the lights off.

_Like hell he wanted to watch the movie_.

Sabrina couldn't help but smirk as she felt him brushing some of her magenta tinted lavender locks from her neck, feeling him pressing kisses to it. Her bright green eyes glanced at him as she teasingly pulled away. Growling, Bryan snagged her waist and pulled her into his lap in a very "mine" manner. She giggled a bit, the faintest blush filling her freckled cheeks.

So the couple snuggled, Sabrina teasing him mercilessly and avoiding any kisses he tried to press to her lips, knowing that if he did then they'd end up making out and not watching the movie at all. They had hours before the others would be back.

Or so she thought.

Her phone buzzed once.

It began to buzz repeatedly.

Bryan gave a small growl of annoyance, "Ignore it."

She tried. She really did. But her bestie senses were tingling.

"Seems urgent."

"Don't care."

"Bry…"

"Seriously. It can wait."

Sabrina sighed a bit but gave in, turning and allowing Bryan's lips to capture hers. They started to kiss, their kisses becoming more deeper and passionate. Bryan felt her climb on top of him, straddling his waist as her hands cupped his face, dominating the kiss.

He didn't mind at all.

Things were just about to get heated when the sound of frantic knocking reached their ears. Cursing himself for not putting the "do not disturb" sign on the door, the Russian gave a sigh of defeat and glared at his lap as Sabrina went to answer the door.

"I need to talk!" Hilary shouted, snagging the girl's arm.

"Hey!" Bryan shouted as the door shut behind them. He growled again and crossed his arms, "Goddammit, I'm never going to have any time with her."

-;-

"Geez, Hil, calm down…" Sabrina sighed.

Sure, she was a little annoyed that she had been drug away from her sexy Russian, but Hilary needed her. Who was she to turn away a friend in distress? Nope. No way. Hilary had been good to her and was the only person she felt like she trusted enough to call bestie.

"I…I can't… I'm so confused…"

"What happened?"

"…I kissed Tyson…"

"Um… that's a problem how? I thought you liked him."

"I do! That's the problem!"

"How?"

"…because last night… Kai and I went on a date…and we ended up making out…"

Green eyes widened, "Damn girl. You've got two hot guys who want you."

"That's why I'm so damn confused!"

"Well, have you weighed your options? I mean, obviously you don't want a fling. You need to go with whomever you can see a future with, especially since you plan on studying abroad."

Hilary paused, listening to the older girl carefully.

"How did it feel when you kissed Tyson?"

"Nice…but still a bit awkward."

"And with Kai?"

Hilary blushed, "Amazing. I've never felt that way being kissed before."

"I think you need to think things over some more. Keep seeing where things go. That's what I did with Bry and look at us - he used to be a jerk who couldn't commit. Then he met me and bam! Been together for almost two years."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Feel better?"

The brunette nodded.

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a Russian I must go pounce and have my wicked way with."

Hilary giggled, "Have fun, Sabrina."

She winked and then went back inside the suite. Hilary hurried down the hall before she overhead anything that would quite possibly mentally scar her for life. As she waited in the elevator, she thought over what Sabrina's advice.

_Tonight will help. We're all going clubbing. Including Ty and Kai._

Maybe she would find her answers after all.

-;-

_A/N: Southern Dragon, I hope I didn't disappoint you hun! I tried really hard with the BrinBry~ (one of my utmost favorite OC couplings ever~ so happy I could write them!). Hope you guys enjoyed the shonen-ai and the comical relief. Next chapter is the club. Let's see how crazy things get then. Review please!_

_~Mistress of the Arts_


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Beyblade belongs to Aoki Takao, along with all characters other than my own. Takes place a year after G-Rev. Focuses on Canon and OC. Contains both Het (M/F) and Slash (Same Sex) couples. Reviews would be appreciated; flames will not be tolerated. _

_Last chapter…mmm…so yummy…yaoi~ *waves a little HiroAl flag and giggles* So what happens when you put a bunch of professional Beybladers in a teen club? Let us find out, my dears~ *rubs hands together gleefully*_

-;-

It seemed as if Mariah Wong had invited everyone to the club. So despite the number of strangers, there were several familiar faces on the dance floor, silhouetted underneath neon lights, moving their bodies to the music so loud that it shook the floor. The bar area didn't sell alcohol - considering it was a teen club - but it did sell plenty of bottled water and other beverages. Surrounding the dance floor on a slightly elevated floor sat several square tables with chairs. There were bouncers at the exit, keeping an eye on things in case trouble broke out. It was advised to keep an eye on personal belongings and drinks at all times while there - some weirdoes did find their way into clubs.

Among the teen athletes, only few were absent - including Robert, Spencer, Ian, Aaron, Dunga, Daichi, Izzy, Gary, Jim, and Goki. Everyone else was present and accounted for, including Hiro and Allen - who had been dubbed the chaperones, being the eldest. So far no drama had broken out - but it was only a matter of time, given the vast amount of rivals amongst them.

Max and Rick did not take Riley tagging along with Tyson very well. That was the first tense situation that had arisen. The moment the All Stars had noticed the spitfire tomboy, sparks flew and not the good kind. The kind that normally would've had bits unleashed and massive destruction following.

All beyblades were left at their respective hotel rooms or houses, however. That was part of the invite. It was a nice to cut loose and have fun, not start beybattles and cause fights.

Max and Rick found it odd to actually see Riley dressed remotely girly. A pair of white skinnies clad her legs, showing off her hips and some skin and she wore a metallic silver top that was one-shouldered. Her trademark cap had been left at home and she was even wearing make-up, a pair of flats on her feet. Silver bangles were on her wrists and she wore a black ribbon tied around her neck.

Tyson was dancing with her - the second oddest sight from the tomboy. Max could've sworn the two of them would not get along, but they were acting as thick as thieves. Possibly even closer than he had ever seen him act with a girl.

That included Hilary.

Speaking of the brunette, she had seen Tyson with Riley and had snagged Kai within seconds, the two of them now dancing close. Their touching was far from innocent, the brunette making sure Tyson's eyes were always on them. The jealousy was rising, but with every touch of Kai's hand to the brunette's waist, Tyson simply turned away.

He had too much to smile about - the music, the stress leaving his body as he got down to the beat, and seeing the reward that was Riley's smile. He was enjoying her company. His new friend was guarded, but around him it seemed he could find a way around those guards and bring out a side of her no one knew.

One that was actually kinda, sorta sweet.

Whether it was romantic or not, no one cared tonight. Seeing the champ smiling and acting goofy was the best part about it - whether or not the evident love triangle was causing some mild tension between the three ex-Bladebreakers.

Mariah gave a cheer as Ke$ha's _Tik Tok _came on, motioning with one hand toward a few of the girls. Mariam, Sabrina, Mathilda, Felicia, and Julia flanked around her, friends watching all around them as they started to do the dance routine almost flawlessly. Raul cupped his hands around his mouth and cheered on his date and his twin, happy to see them getting along, even if it was for just a few minutes.

Tala had his devilish smirk in place as he watched the acrobat's hips moving as he stood beside Bryan. It was obvious he liked what he saw - he was lucky that Raul was too distracted by his own date to notice the Russian shamelessly ogling his sister.

_Don't stop, make it rock, DJ blow my speakers up. Tonight, I'ma fight till we see the sunlight. Tik tok on the clock but the party don't stop, no~_

They moved so fluidly together, as if they had each been taking dance class together for years. It was a little startling, considering how Julia was rivals with both Mariam and Felicia. It was even more shocking how well sweet and innocent little Mathilda knew the moves!

Mariah stepped forward, eyes on Mystel as she sang along. _DJ, you build me up, you break me down. My heart it pounds, yeah you got me with my hands up, you got me now, you got that sound yeah you got me. You build me up, you break me down, my heart it pounds, yeah you got me with my hands up, put your hands up, put your hands up._

_Yeah the party don't start till I walk in~_

They broke back into the chorus, all dancing in time and in sync. Lee was gawking at his baby sister, wondering when and how the hell she learned to dance that way. He suddenly was very much aware of all the men checking her out and was almost relieved - keyword being almost - that Mystel snagged the pinkette by the waist and kissed her to make his claim.

Quickly tearing his eyes away so not to lose his temper, Lee looked around the dance floor as the song finally changed. Honestly, the White Tiger didn't know too much about modern day music, but he recognized the song. It was one that Mariah liked to work out to.It wasn't hard to spot Enrique getting down with Max, the two of them having some pretty damn good break dancing skills as the Italian sang along powerfully, eyeing all the pretty ladies around him. He rolled his hips suggestively, that suave grin in place.

_Girl please excuse me if I'm coming to strong, but tonight is the night we can really let go. My girlfriend's out of town and I'm all alone - your boyfriend's on vacation and he doesn't have to know. No, oh-oh. Oh-oh. No one can do the things I'm gonna want to do to you. No, oh. Oh-oh. Shout aloud, scream aloud, and let me hear you go. Baby, I like it - the way you move on the floor. Baby, I like it - c'mon and give me some more. Oh yes, I like it - screamin' like never before. Baby, I like it. I-I-I like it._

Lee growled a bit, wanting to punch the pretty boy in the face as he gave suggestive winks toward his sister and the girl he was in love with. Speaking of - Katra had finally been pulled onto the dance floor and out of her corner of safety with Salima and Melody by her fashionista captain. It was taking all of his self-control not to jaw drop.

_Never_ in his life had Lee Wong ever seen Katra dressed like she was right then and there. She was wearing a metallic dress that seemed to change color with the lights and even a pair of strappy heels. Her back was to him as he made his way through the crowd toward her, brushing passed Miguel and Mathilda dancing closely and trying to ignore Oliver dancing close-by. The greenette happened to become very distracted as an unsuspecting Melody was twirled in his arms by a devious Johnny, who had been bribed by Felicia to browse the crowd and stop any cat-fights from breaking out.

Normally the Scot wouldn't have given a damn. Hell, probably would've taped it and put it on you tube. That was until Felicia managed to tempt him with an offer he couldn't refuse.

Lee made his way passed Tala and Julia making-out, the acrobat's twin noticing and having to be held back by Tyson and Rei so not to attack the Blitzkrieg Boy and quite possibly meet an untimely death. Hilary and Kai were making out in the dark corner - something Riley of all people was doing everything in her power to keep Tyson from seeing.

This setting was chaotic, drama that could rip apart several friendship brewing everywhere one turned, but somehow going unnoticed. Accidentally tripping, Lee bumped into Sabrina and Bryan - getting evil glares from the Russian as Sabrina waved it off, the two going back to dancing just as the music changed again.

Felicia blinked, tipping her head to the side and blinking as she noticed the White Tiger behind them, before a sly smirk crossed her glossed lips. Kat giggled as the blond suddenly twirled her, but she gasped and stumbled. Lee moved without a second thought, arms locking around her waist and steadying her.

_My job here is done~ _the blond thought, dancing her way over to her kitten and distracting him from his death wish.

Kat blushed, blinking as she stared up the several inches that separated them. A shy smile crossed his lips - his nerves were there, but for some reason he felt a confidence he didn't know he had. It was like the moment their eyes met, the world had vanished around him.

Music on, world off.

His hips started to move to the beat, hands gliding against the slick material of her dress, watching her slate orbs lock on his as they moved to the beat. It was as if their bodies were in synchronization, her hands slowly running up his chest to grip his shoulders. There wasn't any awkwardness or embarrassment.

It felt natural.

_Girl tonight you're the prey, you're the hunter. Take you here, take you there, take you under. Imagine me whispering in your ear that I wanna, take off all your clothes and put somethin' on ya. And I try to fight it, to fight it. But you're so magnetic, magnetic. Got one life, just live it, just live it. Now relax and get on your back if you wanna scream~_

"You look beautiful," he whispered against her ear.

Her cheeks warmed, "You don't look too bad yourself."

He grinned, giving her a little twirl. She smiled up at him, slate staring into topaz for a long moment. Lee felt his mouth suddenly go dry, that look sending his body into blissful havoc. She moved her hips slowly, his fingers idly brushing up her back, tracing her spine and feeling her shiver.

It was obvious to everyone the sparks between them - except for them.

"Bastard!"

Finely tuned ears picked up the sound of a table being knocked over. Salima gave a sudden cry of alarm. Several turned to see Rei fisting Kane's collar, the blunette pinned to the wall and wincing with the redhead trying to break them up.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't skin your hide!" growled Rei, his tone and eyes feral and wild. "How dare you?! You sleep around on her and have the nerve to come here with the girl you've been screwing around on Salima with, here?"

"R-Rei…"

"You two are over." Rei replied, glaring dangerously. "You're lucky you're still her friend, otherwise I'd kick your ass and throw you into the ocean."

He let go of the stunned blunette, turning to the Psykick who could only stare. Without another word, Rei walked straight up to Salima, cupped her face, and then planted a deep and passionate kiss on her lips. Tyson was the first to cheer, several others whooping. No one paid much attention to Kane taking off like a dog with its tail between its legs.

"Damn, go Ray!" Riley was surprised to hear herself cheering for the new couple.

She turned and froze, noticing that Kai and Hilary were like two feet away. Fearing another fight about to break out over the brunette - much like the one that had just broken out over Salima - Riley panicked. Something came over her, snatching Tyson by the front of his navy blazer. He blinked rapidly, looking at her like a lost puppy.

"Dance with me."

"Uhh, sure thing."

He started to dance with some space between them, Riley rolling her eyes, knowing that it would be much too easy for the champ to accidentally turn around and see his first love grinding with the his biggest rival/closest friend.

Tyson gave a small noise of surprise as her hands awkwardly slipped around his waist, thumbs locking through the belt loops of his tattered acid gray jeans, pulling him closer. They were almost nose-to-nose, blushing awkwardly.

_When you walk my way, I feel a rush come over me - a sharp panic, panic. It's the things you say that makes a rush come over me. It happens all the time. I never was good at following rules - na na - I'm better just pretending I was a fool._

_All day, all night, I got the lights in my eyes - and I'm falling for you. Keep cool, stay tough, but that's never enough - and these are the lessons in love. All day, all night, I got the lights in my eyes - and I'm falling for you. Keep cool, stay young, I'm just having my fun with the lessons in love._

"Riles, what's gotten into you?" he asked, leaning in close so she could hear her.

"Jus'…wanna dance…"

He pulled back, a smirk crossing his lips. "You're a horrid liar."

She scoffed and glared, trying to avoid the looks she was getting from Max and Mariam.

_I'm only lonely when the lights are on. I want the same rush, over and over, and over and over, and over. All day, all night, I got the lights in my eyes. All day, all night, I got the lights in my eyes._

"Tyce…we're friends, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then just trust me."

He closed his eyes and gave a goofy grin, "Gotcha."

Relieved, the tomboy closed her eyes and kept him close, not daring to let him suffer any more than he had been.

Maybe it was because she had been there before. Maybe it was because she actually felt close to him. Maybe it was because she actually gave a damn about the kid.

Either way, Riley Hayes didn't want him heartbroken.

She squeaked a bit as her shoe caught on her lace, stumbling forward. She heard Tyson emit his own noise, her eyes opening as she realized her lips had accidentally brushed against his cheek. It was hard to tell with the lighting, but there was an evident blush on the World Champ's face.

He then stunned her by leaning in and giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Whoa!"

She flailed backwards, gasping as her elbow hit the floor hard. Gasping, she winced and scrambled to her feet before Tyson could even reach down to help her up. Forgetting about the Kai and Hilary drama right around the bend, the Seraphim hastily vanished for the bathroom, trying to ignore the sudden rush of heat that hit her face.

Five minutes later, the last person she wanted to see was staring at her in the reflection of the dirty mirror as she pressed a damp paper towel to her bruised elbow. Violet eyes were sharp.

"I saw what happened."

"It was an accident," Riley hissed, giving a slight twitch.

Felicia rolled her eyes, "You think it's an accident that you're ten times more compatible with Tyson than Hilary ever was?"

"We're just friends. Our brothers are gay - most likely for each other. He's heartbroken and I've been there. So what, princess? That a crime to actually want to help someone?"

"Do you care for him?"

Her eyes snapped - that familiar emerald fire dancing in her narrowed eyes.

"Of course I do!" Riley whirled around to face the vixen. "Why else would I be doing all that I freakin' can to prevent him from seeing Kai shoving his tongue down that moron's throat?"

"Suddenly Hilary is a moron? You barely know her."

"She's a freakin' idiot if she's gonna chose that goddamn prick over Tyce."

"Sounds to me like you're jealous."

Riley snorted, turning her back to the blond.

"Go molest Raul and keep your stupid theories to yourself. Hah! Me, jealous of _her_? As if. I ain't some goody-two-shoes who likes to bounce between two guys like that dumb bitch Bella."

"Wow, a _Twilight_ reference. You must be jelly."

"Shut the hell up, Felicia."

The blond simply inspected her nails, leaning against a stall door. "Want some advice?"

"Take it and shove it where the sun don't shine, Queenie."

"Go for it."

She jerked her head up, whirling to stare at the blond as if she had sprouted a second head.

"What the hell?"

"Go. For. It." Felicia broke up the sentence as if she was talking to a wall. With how hardheaded the Gaelic girl was, it practically felt like it. "Tyson will get over Hilary. It's way to obvious she's going to pick Kai."

"How the fuck do you know?"

Felicia didn't even flinch from the heated tone and crude language.

"You forget - I've had my share of heartbreaks."

Riley was quiet. They sure as hell didn't get along, but that was still her captain. They had a strange relationship - but no one could get away with messing with Blondie. Except her. That was how things were and the thought of some asshole toying with any of her teammates made her livid.

Damn, they were the only friends she ever had.

"I'm glad you found Raul."

"Wow, nicest thing you've ever said to me."

"One time thing," the brunette quipped before looking down at her converse. "…you're for sure about Kai and Hilary?"

"Let's just say Kai is the equivalent to Edward in this and Tyson's the hot and sexy werewolf."

Riley sweatdropped, "Dear god, Queenie. Did you actually read the series?"

"As if," Felicia scoffed. "Skimmed it and burned it."

"I could actually high-five you right now."

"Please don't. I may break a nail." the last part was dripping with sarcasm as Felicia rolled her on eyes before a hint of a smile was on her lips. "By the way, if you want to keep up your insane overprotective ways, I advise you get your rear back on the dance floor."

Her face warmed, suddenly touching her cheek.

"By the way," the blond had paused on her way out. "Guys don't kiss a girl back unless they feel a spark. And one spark is all it takes to start a flame."

"Play with fire and you get burned."

"Sometimes getting burned is how we find out who we're supposed to be with."

"I had my shot and it fell through. No thanks, Blondie, but I've had my share of heartbreak."

"Then at least go protect your friends."

Felicia left the restroom and emerged back out onto the dance floor. Spotting Raul, the blond felt herself cheer up some, the seriousness of her conversation with Riley having kind of been a killjoy. She was about to step onto the dance floor when she felt a hand snag her arm roughly. The blond turned her head, opening her mouth to demand what the hell was going on, when she froze as she saw green eyes identical to Raul's.

Julia had stopped her, pretty features etched seriously.

"I don't like you,"

"Feeling's mutual, sweetheart."

"But that doesn't mean I don't care about my little brother's feelings. If he asks you to be his girlfriend, you better say yes. I am not in the mood to have to kick some prissy blond's ass for breaking his heart."

Blinking rapidly, the fashionista tipped her head. "Thanks for the blessing,"

"Don't get me wrong - this doesn't mean we're friends."

"We may be the next time you end up tossed on the curb." Felicia replied - no malice laced her voice though, her eyes locked on the Latina's companion in distrust. "Reputations speak volumes for a reason. If you need me, call me." With a rather friendly squeeze to the stunned acrobat's hand, Felicia removed Julia's hand before walking away, feeling Tala's eyes boring holes into the back of her head.

_Screw him. He's just a prick. I just hope he doesn't use Julia. Granted, she can be bitchy, but she's Raul's twin and I'm not letting his family get hurt. I know how to handle cheaters._

Felicia smirked a bit before she finally located her Spanish beau, seeing him break into a wide smile upon seeing her. She hugged him tight, planting a kiss to his cheek before pulling him close for another dance. He was a little shy at first, but his movements were fluid and graceful. It didn't take much for one to realize that Felicia was leading, but they matched well together.

_I never really knew that she could dance like this, she make a man want to speak Spanish, como se llama? Bonita, mi casa, su casa._

_Oh baby when you talk like that, you make a woman go mad, so be wise and keep on reading the signs of my body. I'm on tonight, you know my hips don't lie, and I'm starting to feel its right, all the attraction, the tension. Don't you see, baby, this is perfection~_

"You're doing great, babe~" Felicia winked at him.

Blushing, Raul beamed and then surprised her by leaning in to kiss her on the cheek. Taken aback, the blond blushed a bit but smiled nonetheless, continuing to move her hips her hair dancing around her, standing out vividly in contrast with her little white number.

"Seems like everyone's having a good time!" Sabrina exclaimed to Hilary a few feet away, the two dancing with the Russians and seeming to be having a blast.

"Totally!" the brunette grinned.

Heck, she had forgotten about the initial awkwardness when she had arrived with Kai and seeing Tyson with that crazy Riley girl. She glanced at Kai, who was actually a very good dancer - it took a bit to convince him to actually cut loose. Bryan had to slip him some vodka outside before he would, but at least he was dancing with her. A smile was on his lips, though it was faint and for her eyes only.

It made her feel special, all those old feelings rushing back and hitting her.

Garnet orbs scanned the club, out of curiosity more than anything. It was surprising to see so many of her friends paired up - the single guys finding dance partners quite easily.

Except for Johnny. Johnny was just popping up here and there - sometimes being distracted by a cute dark-haired girl, but moving about like a shark.

Choosing to ignore the Scot's weird behavior, her eyes continued to scan around. Since the kiss, Rei and Salima had been inseparable, dancing beside Max and Mariam and the rest of the Saint Shields, Joseph and Kevin impressing the crowd with some epic dance moves they must've picked up from DDR. She spotted Raul dancing with Felicia, looking dopey and adorable with his grin and blush.

Miguel and Mattie were in their own little world - it seemed that even Oliver had forgotten they were there as much as they had forgotten him. Enrique and he were dancing with Melody in a strange trio-step that was endearing.

Her eyes took in Lee and Kat dancing together - something that seemed as natural as it took the brunette back. She had never seen Lee interact with any girls but Mariah before - said pinkette now dancing wildly in one of the cages with Mystel. Lucky for them, Lee was too distracted by the pretty Grecian.

Emily and Michael were dancing together, occasionally making remarks at Rick to give them their space. She noticed Hiro and Allen chatting with the owner of the club - a guy their age by the name of Dante.

Hilary's eyes landed finally on Tyson.

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home, all of my change I spent on you. Where have the times gone? Baby, it's all wrong. Where are the plans we made for two?_

_Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember the people we used to be. It's even harder to picture, that you're not here next to me. You say it's too late to make it - but is it too late to try? And in that time that you wasted, all of our bridges burned down. I've wasted my nights - you turned out the lights. Now I'm paralyzed, still stuck in that time when we called it love but even the sun sets in paradise. _

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home, all of my change I spent on you. Where have the times gone? Baby, it's all wrong. Where are the plans we made for two? If happy ever after did exist, I would still be holding you like this. All those fairytales are full of it - one more stupid love song I'll be sick._

_Oh, you turn your back on tomorrow, cause you forgot yesterday. I gave you my love to borrow, but you just gave it away. You can't expect me to be fine - I don't expect you to care. I know I said it before, but all of our bridges burned down._

She had to look away.

She should feel guilty. A thousand times guilty.

One look into Kai's eyes and Hilary knew the truth.

She didn't…

Because she wasn't in love with Tyson.

"Kai?"

"Hmm?"

"Kai…I want to be with you."

_Forgive me, Tyson._

One day, maybe he would.

-;-

_A/N: TyHil fans, I am so sorry. Honestly, the KaiHil won out in the end, simply because it's a nice change of pace and I've had two of my closest friends who have been helping me with the story since day one (chocolatexloverx16 and Southern Dragon) hinting at KaiHil. It grew on me! I hope you guys enjoyed the massive fluff. I had fun writing this chapter. Next chapter should be a bit more along the serious side as we get back to battles! …maybe. Heh. I seem to be enjoying the teenage drama too much._

_Review darlings!_

_~Mistress of the Arts_


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Beyblade belongs to Aoki Takao, along with all characters other than my own. Takes place a year after G-Rev. Focuses on Canon and OC. Contains both Het (M/F) and Slash (Same Sex) couples. Reviews would be appreciated; flames will not be tolerated. _

_So much drama *swirly eyes* Much love to those who took the time to read and are following this story. This is a story that focuses on both canon and OC characters. They main purpose of the story is to introduce more female bladers. I've said from the get go that it would be OC-centric too. At first I focused more on canon to gradually introduce the girls and show their interaction with others. Now that I'm further into the story, I want to focus a little more on the girls. So please, without further adieu~_

_I've decided to do the next chapters focusing on the girls and their developing relationships. No scene switching like per usual. Enjoy!_

-;-

It had been over a week.

Dreary skies and light rain. It pounded rhythmically on the roof of the dojo, rippling the water of the koi pond, Zero and Snow (Izzy had affectionately named the resident cat) hiding on the porch in order to keep dry. The Grangers had come over for a visit - though both with their own secret agendas. Hiro obviously wanted to see his secret boyfriend, the two of them deciding to keep quiet about their relationship for awhile, and Tyson…

Well, he drew comfort from Riley. Her comfort was different from Max's or Kenny's. She had been through what he was going through. She knew just what to say to bring back a smile and get his mind off the constant aching in his chest.

Hilary and Kai had made it official. Everyone tried their best to be supportive, sending Tyson words of comfort and advice behind closed doors. He had never told Hilary that he had been in love with her. He knew that this was what was best for her.

It didn't change the fact it still hurt.

The days had dragged by, with occasional reminders hitting the champ as he wandered the dojo or the streets. Finally, he decided to go with Daichi next door one day. The ravenette was glad he had, because he was able to forget, even just for a little while.

_This is why I never wanted to deal with relationships or love. All this drama, this heartache… it sucks. It really sucks. It sucks more than losing an important match. It sucks more than not being able to blade. It sucks more than your best friend moving away. It hurts almost as much as when Mom passed away. It hurts as badly as Dad and Hiro leaving._

Those thoughts were set on repeat.

It had been the second time Tyson had come to visit. All the girls were home today, the rain too dreary for them to have the energy to do much. Izzy and Daichi were working together on repairing Riley's blade - the co-captain was about to go crazy without her blade if it didn't get repaired by tomorrow. Daichi didn't really understand much of what the blond gearhead was saying, but he liked watching her work and handing her tools.

Tyson looked around the kitchen, seeing that Hiro and Allen were having a coach talk, though he had the sneaking suspicion they were talking in some sort of code. Unable to decode it, the ravenette decided to explore the rest of the dojo. It wasn't that much different from Grandpa's, but it obviously held it's differences. The Western furniture was a little hard to get used to, the champ feeling as if it took away from the authenticity of the Japanese architecture.

He kept his eyes on his socks, hands stuffed into the pockets of his blazer as he glanced into the living room. There was a large television set and the girls were watching some romantic comedy. Felicia was curled on the couch, wearing a tank and gym shorts, hair pulled back in a braid and texting away on her i-Phone as she watched the movie. Cute little Melody was beside her, hair pulled into pigtails and wearing pink and black polka dot sweatpants with a t-shirt, eating some chocolate ice cream. Kat was lying on the rug, typing away on her laptop, only watching the movie with mild interest. It was a little surprising to see her wearing a pair of large black framed glasses - obviously reading glasses.

"Hey, Ty!" Melody had spotted him hovering in the doorway. "Room for one more!"

He took a glance at the scene where a guy had taken off his shirt and Felicia was ogling him.

"Uh, no thanks!" hastily rubbing the back of his neck, Tyson indicated toward the other end of the hall with his thumb. "Riley's room this way?"

"Hothead's room is the last door on the left." Felicia said, not even looking away from the screen.

"Gotcha, Blondie."

Tyson scurried down the hall, making sure he was out of earshot before muttering under his breath about crazy females and sappy romances. Love was the last thing he wanted to watch, see, or hear about. He had even stopped listening to the radio.

Sometimes it was easy to get his frustrations out playing _Call of Duty_ with the guys. Normally he would get bored though and then try practicing. That got his mind off of things, at least for a handful of hours.

Then it was back to square one.

Food held no comfort. Television made him restless. Reading? Hah! As if. Even his manga was torturing him with the subtle little romances. Normally he hadn't noticed them, but lately… it was like it was all around him. Taunting him, driving him mad with the fact that his heart was broken and Kai Hiwatari had won Hilary's heart.

He wished he hadn't been such an idiot.

His brain just wasn't programmed for romance! He wasn't the kind of guy who noticed feelings like that. All he noticed when it came to emotions was his passion for blading and protecting his friends. Too many times they had been put in danger due to crazy freaks like Boris.

He just wanted one _normal_ summer.

Tyson realized he had been standing still for quite some time now, blankly staring at the door to Riley's bedroom. He could hear music, feeling a tic in his jaw form, at least until he realized it wasn't that sappy love music that filtered through the radio like crazy. It was Classic Rock - another surprising thing. His socked foot tapped to the beat, feeling a whisper of a smile on his lips, threatening to tug into a grin. He fought it though - he wasn't ready to smile.

Bringing a hand out of his pocket, Tyson rapped his knuckles against the frame. He heard her voice, sounding bored, granting him entrance. He opened the door and stepped inside, shutting it behind him and turning to take in Riley's room.

There weren't as many boxes as before, meaning she had spent some time unpacking. She was the last one to finish, taking her sweet time with it. Her bed was unmade, with her lying on her stomach, feet kicking back and forth in the air as she hugged a pillow to her chest, her laptop on the strange black leather trunk at the end of the bed. She pressed the space bar and the music stopped as she turned those bright green orbs on him.

"Tyson!" Riley scrambled onto her knees, rubbing the back of her neck before grabbing her trusty cap off one of the bed posts, pulling it on to hide her untamed coffee brown hair. "When you'd get here?"

Her actions made him chuckle softly, "Just a bit ago. Hiro, Daichi and I came over to hang out for a bit. Grandpa went to bingo with a lady friend." He air-quoted the last two words, causing the brunette to giggle.

They both paused after that, Riley hastily coughing a bit before she sat up. "So uh…" Her eyes did a quick scan, widening a bit as she noticed a pair of her underwear had somehow ended up hanging off the closet door handle. Silently cursing, she began to make her bed, hoping the champ kept his back to the embarrassing clothing. "You came over to hang out?"

"Yeah,"

"Think Queenie and her royal subjects are watching some flick."

"It had shirtless men. I am not my bro."

She stiffened another giggle, cursing herself. _What the hell? I don't ever giggle. Ugh, what is wrong with me?_

"So why aren't you with Daichi then?"

"And watch his creepy little pre-teen crush on your sister? No thank you!"

"You noticed it too? Monkey Boy and the Gearhead. Seems weird - and yet - oddly fitting!"

"I know right?"

The two laughed a bit, before an awkward silence fell around the two. The only sound was the rain, with Tyson's fingers running through his long hair, eyes shifting to his socks. Riley was awkwardly trying to tidy up her room, managing to wiggle her way to the closet. She threw the panties into the closet along with a few other things she had collected, not caring if they ended up broken. She had bigger problems to deal with.

Like a heartbroken World Champion standing in her room, looking like the world had beaten him down and she didn't know what to say or why she had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Well, I was just listening to some music and writing."

"You write?"

"Eh, for fun. Doubt I'd ever make it out there in the real world."

"Dunno, you might be surprised."

A hint of a smile crossed Riley's lips before she flopped onto her recently made bed. She snatched her second pillow and placed it beside hers, scooting over and patting it. Tyson hesitated. Riley gave him a dull look.

"I don't bite."

"That is a lie! You tried to bite Blondie!"

"That was a one time thing and she stole my shrimp."

Tyson eyed her warily, the two locked in a staring contest of sorts before he gave in. He sat down on the edge of the bed, one leg crossed with his foot tucked under his knee, the other pressed to the floor. He tugged on his collar, feeling a bit warm suddenly. Riley didn't seem to notice.

"Is it hot in here…?"

She gave him a dull stare, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye, chin propped in hand as he fanned himself a bit.

"I'm not hot. I feels chilly, actually. Must be the rain."

_She's gotta be nuts._

He glanced at her, seeing she was wearing her black skinnies with a white tank top. The jeans were tight on her - with Tyson ignoring just how well the denim clung to her slender frame - and he wouldn't ever be caught dead wearing clothing as tight as skinny jeans.

Ever.

Especially in summer.

"Your squirming around is buggin' me. Will you just lay down already?"

"L-lay down?"

"Yes, you dunce. On the bloody bed."

"Blood?! Where?!"

Tyson stopped his panic as he realized she had been using a phrase common in the UK - especially Ireland. It took him three seconds to recall that her mother was Irish. Awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck yet again, the ravenette finally settled himself on the bed and laid down on his side, propping his head up with his elbow and glancing at her laptop screen. She had brought up an anime movie.

"What's this?"

"Something to get your mind of Bel - Hilary."

He blinked, "What did you almost call her?"

Her cheeks flooded red, "…Bella…"

"Who?"

"Thank God! You don't know what _Twilight _is!"

"Um…isn't that weird series about sparkly vampires and teen werewolves?"

"Yup. Horrid series, in my opinion. Stupid love triangle with a lame-ass human and a vampire and werewolf. Hah!" She even gave a little snort, shaking her head.

"So…you think Hil's like that girl?"

"Well… let's just say she picked the cold and brooding silent type when she could've had the fun-loving goofball with a warm personality. It's kind of freaky how it turned out like that damn series…"

"Oh…so I'm like…a dog now?"

"No! No!" Riley paused, "Though for Halloween, seriously, I'm dressing you up as the Wolfman."

"I don't have fleas!"

She laughed, raking her fingers through coffee bangs as her palm pressed to her forehead, just looking at him with that rare yet sweet smile.

"Look, I just think she picked the wrong guy."

"But you're not like Hilary. She's girly and bookish and you're…"

"I'm what?"

"Fun. Rough around the edges. Just one of those kinds of people who surprise you out of the blue, you know? And even if you get a little mouthy and loud, your heart's always in the right place."

"It's like the pot calling the kettle black."

"Eh?"

"It's an expression. It means we're a lot alike Tyson. Only…in the brains department, let's jus' keep ya in the Beyblade world, 'kay?"

He pouted, "I'm smart…school just bores me."

She ruffled his hat a bit, making it lopsided. Pouting even more, Tyson reached up to fix it before turning his attention back to the screen.

"So what is this, exactly?"

"It's a good movie. It's called _The Girl Who Leapt Through Time_."

"…is there any romance in it?"

"Eh, it's not that big of a deal."

He sighed, "Alright, fine. I'll watch the movie. But if I start feeling queasy, we're playin' cards or somethin'."

"Aye, aye, Captain."

Tyson hugged the pillow closer to himself, trying hard not to smell the feminine scent on it. He couldn't help it though, with it so close, surprised to find it smelled like fresh green apples. The room seemed to grow darker as the afternoon faded away, the two of them unaware that they had snuggled closer. Riley was watching with her cheek pressed to her arm, the one that was outstretched and idly playing with the hem of the blanket with the other huggling the pillow close. Peach lips were barely parted and the way her choppy locks framed her face and brushed her shoulders reminded Tyson oddly of Hilary.

They were as different as day and night.

They had zilch in common when it came to personality.

Yet, they were the same height. They were both brunette with even similar hairstyles - Hil's being much longer since she had let it grow out and Riley's being more wild and thicker. They even had the same lip shape.

Tyson jolted a bit as his mind noticed these subtle similarities, trying to figure out why the heck he was even noticing them in the first place. He hadn't been one to notice girls before - it had taken him years to notice Hilary.

She had broken his heart.

Riley - in her own twisted way - was trying to piece it back together.

A small chibi image of her duct taping his heart together and pressing band-aids to it popped in his head. Scrunching up his nose, Tyson pushed that image out of his head.

It was weird and he really needed to stop watching the Saturday morning cartoons with Pookie.

Not that he still had his childhood bear or anything. Ahem. Nope. Definitely didn't have it hidden underneath his bed in a box made to look like a makeshift bed.

Tyson glanced at the screen, watching again for a little while. His fingers clutched at the blanket, feeling their hips brushing occasionally. Riley shifted onto her side, her back pressing to the wall. His eyes seemed to have developed a mind of their own, trailing down her frame and noticing the small amount of cleavage and her exposed stomach. He was very surprised to find that her belly button was pierced with an emerald dragon piercing. It was even stranger to feel the warmth flooding his cheeks and pooling in the pit of his stomach. The ravenette squirmed a bit, shifting his legs closed.

_Dammit…_

He would not draw attention to himself…

He would not dra -

_Shit._

Riley glanced at him just as auburn eyes quickly went back to the screen. There was no way in hell he had just been checking her out. This was _Riley_. Not Hilary. Two totally different people.

He thought back to where Hilary had given him his first kiss.

It had been nice, but brief. That was his doing of course. Yet the tingling hadn't gone away. It had kept him awake half the night, just lying there, wondering.

Wondering if what he was feeling was really love.

"Tyson?"

Riley blinked, the movie having just ended, but the ravenette was chewing on his bottom lip and looking very lost in thought. He had that strange look in his eyes - the look she had come to learn only appeared whenever he was thinking about Hilary.

Part of her really didn't like the girl for doing this to him. They had grown close and fast. He had joined her small world and circle of friends. Honestly, she was the first guy she had ever grown close to after Alex had broken her heart. They had been best friends, inseparable. They started dating.

He cheated on her with her best friend from pre-school.

Both were shut out of her life. Riley didn't dare grow close to anyone again - not until Allen decided to take over as Izzy's and her guardian and moved them to Japan to get a new start. Not until he founded Fallen Seraphim, recruiting Felicia Connor, Melody St. Germaine, and Katra Tigarian to his team last summer. They were the first friends she had ever had since Alex and Tiffany.

Hell, the only reason she butted heads with Max and Felicia was because they reminded her of the pair that had shattered her trust.

So…Tyson had become special to her. In what way, she didn't know. Didn't really care right now. Right now, all that mattered to her was getting the victim of love back on his feet.

"Tyce,"

She jabbed his arm. He didn't respond at first, before blinking once, then turning his gaze to look at her. His eyes seemed more brown than red, the red hue making it that strange shade of auburn. There used to be fire and confidence in those eyes.

Now he looked powerless.

"Hey…don't think about it…okay? She's not worth falling to pieces over. Really, she isn't. So long as you're still friends and you both are happy…"

Even to her, her words sounded hollow and empty.

Riley reached her hand out to touch him, only to pull it back. Her fingers wrapped around the dog-tags around her neck, gripping them and pressing them to her furiously beating heart as she managed to sit up. Her other hand pressed into mattress, closing her eyes as she looked away, feeling useless.

She had no other words of comfort.

_I just want to hide you when it gets to much, Tyson. I'll be right beside you, I promise, but how can I tell you this when you're overwhelmed? The space between the things you know is blurring…_

It was painful to remember the heartbreak. She rebounded but her temper was shorter. She lost all patience and any reminder sent her cowering. Facing Max had triggered the memories. She picked fights with the All Stars to keep them as far from her as possible.

It was easier to be hated.

It would be so much harder to befriend them and let her guards down.

"I'm just trying to get it together…cause you can do worse and I can do better…"

Riley didn't know where the words had come from, spoken in a whisper more for her to hear than Tyson.

She felt the bed shift - the world shifted with it.

Suddenly all she could see were serious eyes and raven bangs shadowing them, feeling her back pressed to the wall as burning hands brushed her neck and gripped her bare shoulders. It happened before she could even register his closeness, feeling shock paralyze her as Tyson leaned down and pressed their lips together.

The kiss had taken her aback, the only thing that the tomboy could do was blink in confusion. She didn't fight him off as expected, simply let him kiss her. She didn't ask why, she didn't move.

People craved comfort in various ways.

She cared enough, even if it meant being used for a little bit. He would rebound, get over Hilary, and be back to normal. So long as he was happy, she didn't mind.

Lying to herself had always been easier.

Tyson pulled back, simply lingering, hovering above her with eyes closed. He breathed in - as if breathing for the first time in awhile. His fingers brushed against her collarbone and then to her neck, fingernails lightly brushing and causing chills to spread across her skin. She kept her eyes on his face, not moving, barely breathing.

"Riley…I…"

"Don't apologize," her voice was barely a whisper. There wasn't a trace of disgust or anger. "It's okay. I don't mind."

"I dunno what came over me… I was thinking about…what happened and then… I just…lost control…and I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Riley."

"Tyson…it's okay."

He shook his head, drawing back, looking at her with frantic eyes. Riley hesitated only for a moment before bringing her hands to his face, watching the tears that prickled the corners of his eyes. Somewhere, deep inside, she felt her heart crack. Her movements were slow, shifting onto her knees and cupping his cheek in her palm, the other brushing the tear that had escaped away with her thumb. Tyson closed his eyes and looked away.

"Hey…I'm here…it'll be okay."

Her voice was soft and comforting, a tone he had never heard before. One that sounded as if seeing him upset was hurting her too. Still, Tyson couldn't open his eyes. The guilt was too much to bare.

Then, he felt it. Warmth that made him tingle all over, soft and quick. Light kisses pressing to his cheek and then to his lips, over and over, that soft voice murmuring words of comfort. He opened his eyes a bit, his hands slowly pressing to her waist, his lips beginning to respond to the kisses.

It felt nice.

Distracting.

His thoughts scattered, going in a thousand directions. The only thing that he processed was the feeling of the soft kisses, listening to the soft murmurs of comfort, feeling the heated skin of her bare hips as his hands slowly began to explore the small of her back, the strange sensation that felt good wrapping around his entire body.

Arms wrapped around one another, Tyson feeling himself being gently pushed to lay back on the bed, feeling her weight resting on him. His hands continued to run up and down her back, surprised to feel the kisses were becoming a lot firmer, deeper. He felt his hat slip off, but he didn't care right now, because suddenly he felt fingers running through his hair and the shivers he felt from it made him tingle.

One hand reached up and pulled off Riley's cap as well, tossing it and unaware it had landed right beside his, sinking his fingers through her choppy dark strands. A strange sound - a moan? - came from Riley and she pressed closer. His fingers brushed against a strap of some kind in the middle of her back, feeling the way her breasts pressed against his chest.

It was nice, just kissing and forgetting.

She smelled good - like apples. She was so warm and inviting - usually holding a fire that would burn if one got too close. With him though, the flame was gentle and only warmed, rather than burned.

Tyson found it easy to breathe through his nose, their lips only parting for a split second before colliding yet again. Each kiss seemed to be longer than the last. He could taste her on the tip of his tongue - she tasted oddly sweet, and taste becoming much stronger as their lips parted and their tongues met uncertainly. It took a little shifting and awkward brushing before their kiss deepened. Both learned quickly, moaning and groaning as the pleasure rose to new heights in comparison to the soft kisses.

Riley gasped a little as his hand found its way to her stomach, palm brushing against it and sliding up. He had never done this before, going by instinct. His palm brushed against a soft cotton material - her bra - cupping her breast and gently squeezing. She broke the kiss and bit back a moan, eyes closed tightly as her cheeks flushed. He blinked and squeezed again, watching as her lips parted and she gave a soft moan.

Tyson's hand released her breast, moving back down to her side, gently brushing his fingers in circles. Her eyes opened at this, looking down at him, the emerald shade dark and flickering in something he didn't recognize. Riley bit down on her lip, suddenly shifting her eyes away, sitting up slightly but unable to ignore the way their lower bodies were pressed together.

"Thank you," Tyson whispered.

His words startled her, causing her to look down at him in surprise. He was smiling - a small smile. It was some improvement. Her own smile appeared, reaching down to ruffle his hair like she would a pup's, before climbing off him and reaching down to retrieve their caps. The room was dark now, the only light from the dull gray skies outside.

"Whoops, wrong one." Riley laughed, having placed the slightly too big cap on her head. They exchanged them before putting them back on. "So…um…about what just happened?"

Tyson felt his throat go dry, swallowing hard. "Y-yeah?"

"It was nice," Riley nervously played with the ends of her hair, staring at the floor. "I've never…done that before."

"Same here," Tyson found himself chuckle a bit.

Riley smiled at him a bit, "Um, anyway. It's getting late and knowing my brother, dinner's about to be set out on the table."

Tyson nodded, both freezing as their stomachs gurgled, demanding attention.

"Haha, better go eat then!"

"Definitely!"

They hurried to leave the room, tripping in the dark, bumping into each other, giving awkward little apologies before finding the door. They paused to hastily fix their clothing in the hallway, Tyson helping smooth down some of her wild hair in the back, before they headed into the dining room. Dinner was on the table, as expected. No one seemed to notice the slight change in the stubborn teens' demeanors as they sat down to eat as well.

"Hey, Lici, don't you have a date tomorrow?"

Silence.

Riley blinked at the sudden gawking she was getting, then glaring. "What? Why the hell are you all starin' at me?"

"You…never call me Lici…" Felicia looked as if she had swallowed a gold fish. "You've rarely even called me Felicia!"

Riley sweatdropped, "Sorry for asking then."

"Bloody hell, she's finally coming out of her shell!" Allen laughed, patting Riley on the shoulder, only for her to brood more.

Felicia cheered, "Finally! The stupid royalty nicknames have ceased!"

"Don't get your hopes up just yet, _Your Majesty_."

Felicia's parade was rained on, her settling down and muttering under her breath about hotheads and stubborn pride. Kat rubbed her back, a smile on her face as she glanced at the other brunette. Tyson was having an eating contest with Daichi, stealing little glances at Riley every so often. Izzy was giggling and patting Felicia's arm while Melody sipped her chocolate milk through a straw.

"Anyways, to answer your question, I do." Felicia then said. "Why? Jealous?"

"As if." Riley snorted. "Dates are not my thing. And I don't go after crybaby redheads anyway."

"No, you like confident men who are oblivious as hell."

"You wanna die?"

"Puh-leeze, as if that spoon could hurt me."

"That's it!"

Allen hung his head, his hopes of peace finally restored crumbling as Hiro patted his back. Kat and Tyson managed to keep Riley from clobbering the blond, who was holding up a pan as a shield and muttering about possibly going to spend the night with Mariam - whom she had formed a surprising friendship with.

"Alright, settle down you two." Hiro glanced at his brother wolfing down his helpings and raised a brow, "Tyson…you feeling okay?"

"Eh?"

He blinked, "You seem back to your normal self."

"I'm starving. Daichi, gimme a cookie!"

"Get your own cookies, Tyson! Izzy made these for me!"

"You made all those for him? Wow."

Izzy was blushing, "I-I'm gonna go get Riley's present!"

They watched the gearhead rush out of the room, with Riley looking very confused by her sister's statement. Izzy came back a minute later, holding a repaired and upgraded blade. Riley's face broke into a radiant smile, springing forward to claim her blade. Tyson laughed as she nuzzled it, kissing it a few times and hugging it tight while exclaiming "Kaze! My buddy's back! Happy day!" before whirling and pointing at Tyson.

"You owe me a rematch!"

"Aw, can't it wait?"

"HELL NO!"

She snagged him by the back of his shirt, dragging him outside only to stop as rain unleashed on them. Grumbling, the two stepped back inside, shaking the water off of them. Hiro and Daichi stepped out under an umbrella.

"Time to go Ty!"

"Wha-? Oh, okay! Bye. See ya, Riles."

"Later, Tyce."

He hurried home with Riley turning to head back to her room, carefully evading dish duty with Melody, and closing the door softly behind her.

She stood there, arms pressed to the door behind her back as she looked over to the bed. The sheets were twisted, a hot blush assaulting the tomboy as she recalled what had happened.

_It was just to help him get over Hilary._

There was no way she liked him.

Stepping over to the bed and sitting on it, Riley caught sight of something on the floor. Blinking, she picked up with red and white trimmed blazer, realizing Tyson must've left it. Hesitating, she hugged it close and inhaled the unique scent that belonged to Tyson, one that reminded her of cinnamon. A dopey grin spread across her face before she suddenly realized what she was doing, tossing the blazer toward her desk chair and then curling up in her bed. She grabbed her neglected cell phone, playing with it.

Something happened for the first time, deep inside.

There was a rush.

_There's no possibility he would ever feel the same. _

Why did she keep running from the truth?

He was all she thought about anymore.

"Am I crazy or falling in love? Is it real or just another crush? Are you holding back…like the way I do…? Are we just friends or is there more?"

She felt foolish for even asking those questions.

"Guess I'm the victim of love now."

Funny, considering she had meant to heal Tyson only to end up falling back into the one thing that had broken them both in the first place.

"I'm an idiot."

For once, she didn't mind the fact that Blondie was right.

If only it didn't hurt so much.

-;-

_A/N: …Whoa. I have no idea where that came from, honestly. It just…felt so right. Damn. I think I'm going to seriously ship these two now. O.o Who would of thought the crazy tomboy was such a perfect match for our champ? Anyway, next chapter is for all your RaulLici fans out there. Review guys!_

_~Mistress of the Arts_


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: Beyblade belongs to Aoki Takao, along with all characters other than my own. Takes place a year after G-Rev. Focuses on Canon and OC. Contains both Het (M/F) and Slash (Same Sex) couples. Reviews would be appreciated; flames will not be tolerated. _

_Yay, onto the cuteness that is Raulici~ If you ship these two like I do *lolwut is creator and kind of like has to ship them* then you'll enjoy this chappie~ please keep reading and showing your love guys! ^^_

-;-

Saturday morning the rain had cleared up, the sun shining and bringing a pleasantly warm day in the low eighties instead of the scorching high nineties.

Riley, happy to finally have Kazetsukai back and better than ever, had kidnapped Katra to go practice at their new training room at the BBA HQ. Melody was going to stay home with Izzy and bake, the two having gotten on a kick since Izzy had baked those cookies for a certain redhead next door. Allen had disappeared with Hiro to do more 'coach' things - but Felicia Connor wasn't an idiot.

She saw right through them. Kat was the only other one who had also figured out that the coaches/childhood friends were now secretly dating. They respected Allen and his privacy - he was letting them live with him abroad and had been taking care of them for over a year. It would only be a matter of time before Riley figured it out herself.

Right now the blond had other matters to concern herself with.

Currently her wardrobe.

Felicia had locked herself in her room, which had been decorated to just to her liking. As she took a look around, she finally realized why Riley had given her silly royalty nicknames. She had a four-poster bed catty-cornered that had violet gossamer curtains, her comforter white with purple butterflies and she had several pillows. A vanity table that had tons of cosmetics and hair supplies was set close to the door which had a tri-mirror tucked behind it. Plush purple and white rugs covered the floor.

An armoire that had tons of outfits including her closet packed with tops, dresses, cardigans, and other clothes. A small dresser contained her nighties, undergarments and jeans, shorts, and other clothing all folded and tucked away neatly, a jewelry box and photographs of family lining the top. She had a white desk against the window, a nice computer system set up along with a small area of the desk that held art supplies. Felicia had a minor interest in art, having taken up sketching.

Right now the blond vixen was chewing on her thumb nail. It wasn't enough to ruin her nail, no, but it was a nervous habit she had picked up when she was in middle school. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun and her face was clear of all make-up. She kept glancing at the three outfits she had narrowed down from last night for her date with Raul.

They had been talking for a weeks now and gone out on a total of three dates. They had kissed once on the lips and a handful on times on the cheek. They hugged mainly.

Felicia was hoping that what Julia had said at the club last week was true - that Raul was going to ask her to go steady.

She wanted nothing more. It had been awhile since she had dated anyone. Her last boyfriend turned out to be just like all the other rich prats from her old private school back in New Orleans. Her parents had been all for him - even though Felicia hadn't been. She came from a good family, her father a senator and her mother running a successful fashion boutique. She was smart enough to graduate high school early.

To this day neither one of her parents understood why she chose to live abroad and be the captain of a Beyblade team. She doubted they would ever understand her. She loved them all the same, but…

She was almost eighteen-years-old. She wanted to make a name for herself - in a way that separated her from the long line of success in the Connor line.

Meeting Raul had helped her decide that she had made the right choice. Yeah, it would be hard to be in a relationship since he lived with a circus that traveled the world, but she trusted him. Distance did make the heart grow fonder.

Plus it kept the two of them from growing sick of each other.

"Lici, are you okay?"

The blond pulled herself out of her thoughts, smiling a bit as she unlocked her door and found Melody on the other side. The pinkette had a cheerful smile in place, a little bit of brownie mix on her cheek and she was wearing an apron that looked like a bunny-rabbit over her pink and white stripped t-shirt and jean shorts. Her ringlets were clipped back in a way that Oliver and Enrique had introduced to her.

"Don't you look adorable," Felicia smiled at the girl she loved like a baby sister. "You and Izzy having fun?"

"Yeah, the brownies are baking right now. Daichi came over to walk Izzy down to the convenience store to get the milk and sugar Riley forgot to pick up. Oh, and more eggs too. We're going to bake a cake for Allen."

Felicia tipped her head to the side, "Why are you baking a cake for our coach?"

Melody shrugged, "He deserves it. He's been such a good coach and big brother to all of us. I mean, he doesn't have to, but he takes care of us. I mean, he's using the inheritance money he got from his grandparents passing away to not only raise his sisters, but us too."

"Melody, you do know that my family and Kat's dad also pays for stuff to."

"Yeah, I know. But it's still the fact that Allen could've gone to college and instead he chose to coach us as a team and take care of us. It's sweet~"

Felicia hugged her, "He's not the only one."

She flailed a bit, "Can't…breathe!" the pinkette wheezed.

"Whoops~ sorry, hun."

"S'okay," Melody took a deep breath, "Anyways, are you okay? You're not nervous about your date with Raul, are you?"

"Just a tiny bit," the blond admitted. "Care to help me pick an outfit?"

Melody nodded, skipping into the room and taking a look at the outfits Felicia had laid out. The small girl swayed a bit from side-to-side, placing her chin between her fingers with her arm crossed in a way that reminded Felicia of Oliver whenever he was contemplating a painting. (He had come over a few times to hang out with Melody and paint in the yard). After a few more minutes, Melody finally picked.

"I think you should wear that one."

Felicia smiled, "Thanks. You're the best."

Melody hugged her tight, "Anything for you, Lici~" the pinkette went to turn and leave when Felicia caught her arm. "What's wrong?"

"I just wanted to ask you something."

Big blue eyes blinked, "What is it?"

"Do you have a crush on Oliver?"

Her eyes got even bigger, her face turning as pink as her hair as she squirmed, looking very alarmed. Felicia quickly let go, watching as Melody fidgeted and tapped her fingers together, looking down at her socks.

"Um…I-I dunno…why?"

"Seems to me he's got a bit of a crush on you~"

"R-Really…you think so?"

Felicia gave a nod with Melody suddenly playing with a ringlet. She gave a few more ums and stutters before quickly excusing herself, skipping out of the room and back toward the kitchen as the buzzer for the brownies went off. Chuckling, Felicia took the outfit that Melody had chosen and hung it on the back of the door before grabbing her robe and heading toward the bathroom.

There were two baths located in the dojo. A small bathtub in the bathroom that they shared, and a large group bath on the opposite end of the house. It was rare but sometimes the girls took a bath together, especially after a long day of harsh training under Allen's careful watch. They had taken a group bath last night, with Riley opting out of it.

The brunette had been acting weirder than usual ever since Tyson left.

Shaking those thoughts out of her head, Felicia occupied the smaller bathroom, showering. She washed and conditioned her long hair. It was a lengthy process with it being so long and thick, especially when she had to blow dry it and brush out all the tangles. She shaved and applied her body lotions and body spritz - her favorite being the cotton candy scented one that Melody had gotten her for her birthday.

In all honesty, Melody had become her best friend in the time they had been together as Fallen Seraphim. She was close to Kat, but she was surprisingly Riley's best friend. The two didn't openly label themselves as besties - unlike Felicia and Melody - but it was obvious.

They were like family. The fought, they cried, they battled, and they supported one another like a sisterhood. Without Fallen Seraphim, Allen, and Izzy in her life, Felicia would've never realized just how amazing life really was.

Next year the 4th World Tournament would be held.

She wanted to see how far Fallen Seraphim would go.

She only hoped that their friendships and relationships with the other teams wouldn't come back to bite them in the ass.

Felicia turned off the blow-dryer once her hair was dry, noticing her phone was vibrating on the bathroom sink, the word _Kitten _and a cute picture of Raul on the screen. She grabbed it and quickly accepted the call, pressing the purple phone to her ear.

"Raul? What's wrong, babe?"

"F-Felicia?"

Her eyes widened a degree at the voice on the other end.

It wasn't Raul's.

"Julia, what's wrong?"

"T-Tala…he…"

"Did that jerk hurt you?"

"…h-he said s-some pretty hurtful things…"

"Where's Emily?"

"O-Out…w-with Michael…I c-couldn't bother them…s-she warned me not t-to t-trust him…b-but I…" Julia broke off into incoherent sobs.

Tala Ivanov was a dead man.

Felicia decided to have Kat get a hold of Sabrina and have her kick the redhead's ass for her later. Right now, her main focus was consoling her beau's twin.

"Julez, do you know where Tyson lives?"

"Yeah…*sniff* why?"

"I live next door. How soon can you get here?"

"About ten minutes…*hiccup*"

"Okay, sweetie, hurry on over. We can talk."

"I-Is Riley t-there?"

_Why is she asking about her?  
_

"No, she's out."

"O-Okay. I'll b-be there soon."

"Alright, hun."

Felicia hung up, seeing the anger flickering in her eyes and etched on her face. She knew that Tala's reputation would catch up to him. She hated the fact that Julia was suffering because of it. Scowling, the blond put up the hair dryer and hurried to her room. She had just pulled on a tank and shorts for the time being when she heard a knock on the front door.

Melody answered it, sounding surprised to see the Spanish girl. Felicia hurried down the hall and saw Julia - it was strange seeing her out of her circus attire and club clothes. She wore a red sundress with black flats. Her eyes were rimmed with red, a sign she had been bawling.

"C'mon, sweetie…"

Felicia took her arm, glancing at her shoulder to give Melody a nod and let her know she had it. The pinkette went back to the kitchen, since Izzy had apparently came back with the groceries. Daichi had been on his way out when Julia had arrived.

Leading the acrobat to her bedroom, Felicia made sure to close the door behind them so not to be overhead. The last thing she wanted was to expose the poor 11-year-old or the naïve one to how cruel guys could really be.

Julia looked around the room, managing an awkward little smile at the blond. "I like your room."

"Thanks. Have a seat." Felicia cleared off the bed and patted the comforter, with Julia sitting down. "So…what happened?"

"Well, after the club and all…Tala and I started seeing each other. Today though, he started being an ass about us going out tonight. We were supposed to go see a movie, but suddenly he wanted to cancel and do something with the guys. I mean, that's totally understandable, but we had these plans for like three days. Now all of a sudden he wants to go out with Spencer and the others to sneak into a bar and get drunk. He wants to blow _me_ off to get drunk with his buddies."

"What a dick," Felicia muttered, rolling her eyes.

"When I tried to ask him if it was possible for him to go out drinking with them another night, he got defensive and started saying things like "I'm not his girlfriend" and how he's a free man to do whatever he wanted. I haven't been pressing him into a relationship. I was happy with things being casual and going slow. Then he started being a serious dick about it. I told him he could do whatever the hell he wanted. I'm _not_ his girlfriend but I don't have to be on call for his ass. I am _not_ a booty call."

"I'm proud you stood up for yourself."

"He's just a jerk. I can't stand the fact I like him."

"It's in our genetics. We always end up chasing the ones who are bad for us. Sometimes, they change and realize we're what they need to get over their issues. But 70 percent of the time they're just sleazebags."

Julia bit her lip, "Yeah… guess so…" She looked up, still looking a bit awkward. "I'm sorry. I didn't know who else to call. I'm not exactly friends with Sabrina or Hilary… Mariam hates my guts."

"I've heard," the blond quipped, now putting up her clothes.

"And Em's been so…happy. It's nice seeing her emotional for once. I couldn't drag or down or have her telling me it's my own stupid fault. She's my bestie and I love her but…she can be tactless at times."

"She's analytical and a scientist. It's expected."

"Plus…Raul was in such a good mood about your guys' date tonight…I couldn't upset him." Emerald eyes shifted awkwardly as she rubbed her arm. "I hate to admit it, but you've been great for his self-confidence. He's so much more bolder and stands up for himself more. I'm…I'm proud of him."

Felicia smiled a bit. "I'm glad you called me. I really want to be friends, Julia. I know we got off to a bad start."

"Didn't help I was on my monthly," the acrobat sweatdropped and sheepishly rubbed the back of her head.

"It gets to all of us, hun. Plus, you were only looking out for your brother."

"Yeaaaaaaah. No offense, but I'm not used to someone like _you_ going after someone like my little brother."

"Hey now, Raul is manly in his own way."

The two broke into a fit of giggles before smiling at one another. Julia looked a bit better now, though she looked a bit pale due to crying.

"Here, how about you put your face on while I finish getting ready?" Felicia offered, gesturing to her vanity table.

Julia smiled, "Thanks. I must look like a hot mess."

"You're still beautiful, Julez."

"Wow. Never pegged you to actually be sweet."

"Just because I'm blond and I have a fashion sense does not mean I'm cold or heartless."

"Sorry…for judging you."

"I'm over it~"

Julia put on some make-up, watching as Felicia pulled up a chair and began to do that same. The girls chit-chatted a bit more about boys and fashion, Julia even revealing some slightly embarrassing yet adorable childhood stories about her twin. Felicia allowed the acrobat to do her make-up for her, feeling like they were bonding. It was a nice change of pace.

One day they were about to brawl in a supermarket and a couple weeks later they were chatting like they had known each other all their lives.

Felicia changed into outfit, Julia liking the choice as well. Melody had picked a simpler outfit, one that looked darling on the vixen. It was a white sundress with a square-neck, it pleating to her knees. She wore a pair of clear heeled strappy sandals. Her jewelry was simple - a pair of white-silver dangling earrings with stars hanging on the ends, a pair of diamond studs in her second hole and her cuff earring on her right ear. An intricate silver bracelet fit on her left wrist.

"No necklace?" Felicia confirmed.

Julia nodded - a strange glimmer in her eyes as she did. Shrugging, Felicia dropped the star choker necklace back in the box and turned to examine her reflection. Her eyes were shimmering with her silver eye-shadow, mascara and eyeliner bringing out the already bright violet color of her irises, making them pop against her unblemished tawny complexion. Her natural blond hair waved lightly to her hips, Julia walking up to the blond. She stood on tip toe as she parted a section of the hair, taking a white lacy ribbon and tying it around the section, tying it in a small bow.

"Ooo, innocent and chic." the fashionista grinned, "I like it~"

"Raul's going to die when he sees you."

"You sure it's not too much? I'm not even sure where he's taking me."

"No, this is perfect. Just make sure he doesn't try to nestle in your boobs."

Felicia giggled, "He's so cute."

Julia snorted, "He's got a breast fetish now, Blondie."

"My bad~"

"You seem pleased with the corruption of my once-innocent little brother."

"Guilty."

"Just don't deflower him yet, will ya? I'd like to keep him somewhat innocent. At least till college. Then you two can have at it."

"I'm not the kind of girl to sleep around."

"Have you ever…?"

"No. Not until I know for sure he's the one."

Julia nodded, looking relieved. She glanced at the time on her phone, jolting.

"Oh! Crap! Your date's like in twenty minutes. C'mon, I'll go ahead and bring you to where he was going to ask you to meet up."

"Chaperoning us now?" Felicia teased.

"As if. I'm doing you a favor."

Grinning, the blond grabbed one of her small purses to put her house key, phone, and her favorite lip gloss and compact mirror in before turning to follow the acrobat. Melody and Izzy gave her a hug before the two headed on out of the dojo and down the street.

Fifteen minutes later, Felicia's eyes widened as she saw them approaching the fair grounds. She spotted Raul leaning against the entrance, looking around. Her heart skipped a beat, seeing him wearing a pair of red denims with a v-neck white t-shirt under a simple red zip-up hoodie, a pair of white skate shoes with red laces on his feet. Normally she saw Raul in shades of blue and Julia in red, but it seemed that he had chosen to go with the red today.

_He looks good._

The dual-haired teen finally noticed them, with Julia giving a hissed "good luck~" before playfully ruffling Raul's hair as she passed to disappear from sight. Felicia gave a smile as Raul tried to smooth down his hair, looking at her with that cute blush and dopey grin.

"You look beautiful, Lici."

"You're looking great yourself, Raul."

He blushed a little harder before gesturing toward the fair grounds, where tons of red and white stripped tents were set up, along with game booths and carnival rides. Families, children, couples, clowns, acrobats, and other circus performers were present.

"Makes me a little homesick and nostalgic," Raul admitted. "Hope you don't mind."

Felicia was grinning from ear-to-ear, "I haven't been to a carnival since I was little! This is absolutely perfect, Raul~ Thank you!" She hugged him quickly, before taking his hand.

Their fingers laced immediately, before they walked onto the grounds. It was early evening, the sky already turning from blue to a golden hue, light snippets of red and pink appearing. They shared some cotton candy and tried their hands at a few carnival games, with Raul being a pro. He won them glow-in-the-dark bracelets and even animal masks - Felicia was pleased with the white fox mask she had, worn on the side of her head. Raul was wearing his black cat mask and was meowing just to make her giggle.

"You definitely are my kitten."

"You're the one who claimed me as such in a supermarket!"

"I did, didn't I? Sorry for being so forward. You were just so darn cute… I couldn't help myself."

"Nah, it made me feel special and good about myself."

Felicia stopped, staring at him. She recalled what Julia said, about her effecting Raul's self-confidence. He blinked and lifted the mask, turning to look at the blond.

"What's wrong?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you not feel that way more? You're absolutely incredible, Raul. Talented, not only in acrobatics and as a performer, but as a Beyblader. I saw the tournament last year. I saw your matches and saw you holding yourself back. You did it for Julia, didn't you?"

"No, I didn't. I honestly wasn't good enough to share the spotlight…"

"That's not true and you know it," the blond said, a little heatedly. "Look. You are special. You're seriously one of a kind. I have _never_ liked anyone like you before. I want to see where this goes. I don't want this to be just some summer romance. I want this to keep going, for however long it may last. Because I care about you. I look at you and I see…someone who is sweet. Someone who cares. I see someone who has been through their fair share of hardships but still somehow managing to bring a smile to thousands of peoples faces. I don't see a crybaby who always lingered in his sister's shadow."

Raul was speechless, touched by every passionate word that Felicia spoke. She took a step closer, bringing her hands to his face, gently stroking his cheek with her thumb as she smiled tenderly.

"You're amazing, Raul, just by being you."

He didn't care that they were standing in the middle of a crowded carnival. His hands cupped her face and he tugged her forward, kissing her deeply. She gasped a little against his lips, but returned the kiss nonetheless. After what seemed like forever, the acrobat finally found the courage to pull away.

Emerald and violet fluttered open simultaneously, before Raul smiled shyly.

"I love you, Felicia. Will you be my girlfriend?"

She blinked, surprised to feel the rush of tears prickling her eyes. It took a lot to touch her heart enough to make her want to cry in joy. Nodding, Felicia threw her arms around his neck. He held her tightly against him, inhaling her sweet cotton candy scent, stroking her hair.

"I love you too, Raul."

His heart seemed to soar as she murmured those words against his ear. Pulling back, Raul quickly wiped his eyes so not to cry. Felicia did the same, the two of them laughing a bit before taking hands and moving back through the carnival.

"Hey, hold on." the Spaniard gently steered her toward one of the harder prize-winning games. "I want to win you something."

She blinked, "You don't have to. You already won me the mask."

"I want to win you something that you can cuddle with and hold when I'm not around."

"Alright, love."

He grinned before paying the carnie. The man watched with slanted eyes as Raul took the baseball, tossing it up and down a few times, calculating the milk bottles. He took a step back with Felicia watching. Raul stuck his tongue out of the corner of his mouth and closed one eye, before giving a forceful pitch.

The carnie nearly keeled over in shock. No one had ever knocked over all the bottles before. He looked at the cheering kid with crazy red bangs and knew he would be hearing an earful from his boss later.

"Pick whichever you like, young man."

"Lici?"

She closed her eyes and covered them. "Nope! You choose!"

Raul grinned before his eyes scanned the stuffed animals. He knew which one immediately, pointing at it. The carnie got it down and handed it to Raul rather reluctantly. Gently steering Felicia away from the booth and to a bench, he helped her sit down.

"Okay open your eyes."

She slowly did, blinking and then releasing a squeal as Raul held out a white cat stuffie that had slanted eyes and a red bow tied around it's neck. Felicia immediately huggled him and twirled, before latching onto Raul.

He beamed at her happiness, snuggling her close and enjoying the warmth. It was already getting dark, the air a little chilly. He noticed Felicia give a small shiver before she pulled back, examining the stuffie and making it dance, looking adorable as she did so. Raul smiled, his heart dancing in his chest as he shrugged off his hoodie, placing it around her shoulders. Blushing - another accomplishment for the acrobat, for it took a lot to make the blond blush - Felicia slid her arms into the sleeves and then smiled.

"Want to go on the carousel?"

"Yeah!"

They hurried over to the carousel, climbing into the one that looked like a carriage from a fairytale. Felicia snuggled against him as they went around and around.

Raul had never felt so comfortable with someone in his life. He was still shy about some things, but he was so happy knowing that Felicia was his and that she loved him too. He felt sad, knowing that he'd have to leave come summer's end, but he knew he'd be back in Bey City soon. The circus came there frequently during the year.

Leaving her would be hard though…

"Raul?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to spend the night tonight? Allen won't mind. He knows we'll be good."

"R-Really?"

"If you want. I really don't want to say goodnight."

He smiled, "Neither do I."

"Then you're staying over!"

He laughed at her enthusiasm. Once the ride was over, they decided to look around one last time before calling it a night. Felicia was happy, looking around. She saw Hilary, Sabrina, and Salima all competing in a water gun game - Sabrina of course the victor. Julia was doing face-paint for the kids, the orange-banged girl waving at the two of them. They saw Max and Mariam heading into the Tunnel of Love.

Felicia stopped short, with Raul staggering a bit and having to back track. He saw that her eyes were fixated on the corny couple ride, before he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. One look and he knew he couldn't resist.

The next thing he knew, he was being strapped into a tiny swan boat with the blond. Soon they were in the dark tunnel that was playing the corniest music he had ever heard and surrounded by the gaudiest symbols of love he had ever seen.

_She's lucky she's gorgeous._

It was the only excuse she had.

"This is such a let down," Felicia pouted.

"Hate it too?"

"…it's like…munchkin land crossbreeds with some freakish pink troll monster."

"…that imagery was disturbing…"

"Sorry!"

Raul chuckled, "It's okay. Oh! Um… almost forgot." he rummaged in his hoodie pocket, Felicia blinking as he pulled out a small white box. "Gotcha a present."

"Raul, you've done enough…you're going to spoil me."

"So? Pretty girls deserve to be a little spoiled."

"That's sweet and a little scary. I'm spoiled enough having the cutest boyfriend in the world."

"Just open the present, silly."

She did, giving a small gasp as she pulled out a promise ring on a chain. The ring itself was a silver band, with it saying _Raul & Felicia Forever _etched into it in a soft blue script. She examined it closely in the light, seeing there was something written in Spanish on the inside of the band.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand what it says."

"It says '_El amor más dulce es la que solo trae sonrisas y risas_'," She felt her heart going nuts and her knees going weak as he spoke his native tongue, it rolling off his tongue fluently and enticingly. "It translates to 'the sweetest love is the one that only brings smiles and laughter'. Like our love does."

"Oh, Raul…"

"Julia helped me pick it out. So long as you wear this ring, I'm yours. Maybe one day…if things get that serious…it'll be an engagement ring and then a wedding ring."

"One day," Felicia agreed softly.

Raul shyly kissed her nose, before placing the chain around her neck. After the ride was over, they took their leave, heading back toward the dojo.

By the time they go back, Izzy was crashed out with Melody - the two of them having a sugar crash and had been watching cartoons in a makeshift pillow fort they had made. There wasn't any sign of Riley or Kat however.

"Katra's spending the night with the White Tigers. Riley's practicing in the backyard." Allen explained, having poked his head outside of the kitchen where he was having tea with Hiro. "Oh, you brought Raul over."

"Can he stay the night?"

Hiro simply commented, "No baby making."

"Allen, please smack him for me." Felicia made a face as Raul turned bright red, tugging on the hem of his shirt awkwardly.

"Will do, Lici." Allen took in Raul's stature and frame, "I got some shorts for him to borrow to sleep in."

"Really? That'd be great."

"Just don't let your parents know I agreed to this," Allen laughed softly, ruffling her hair before he went to get the shorts. Hiro had a pervy smirk on his face, which was simply countered with a violent stare. Allen came back and sweatdropped, wondering if Felicia was going to pull a Riley. "Um…here you go."

Raul took the shorts with a timid mumble of gratitude, before Felicia took his hand and they tiptoed down the hallway and toward her room. Raul blinked and took it in for the first time.

"You really like purple."

"Blame my eyes," she teased.

"It looks good on you," he replied, though he was nervous. "Um…where should I change?"

"I'll step out. I have to go wash my face real quick, so I'll change in there." Felicia gave him a playful peck on the cheek before disappearing.

Raul awkwardly pulled off his socks, having left his skate shoes at the entrance and stuffed them into the pocket of his jeans. He pulled out his phone and texted Julia, letting her know where he was. He lied and said he was sleeping in Allen's room though - a little fib didn't hurt anyone. After exchanging the jeans for the shorts, Raul folded up his jeans and placed them on the chair that Felicia had draped his hoodie over and set her stuffie in. He then took the time to look around Felicia's room.

He inspected her photographs, seeing a family photo of a high school graduation. He blinked, recalling Felicia was his age. Did she graduate early? Apparently. In the photo was Felicia, wearing a cap and gown and holding a diploma. She had a woman next to her that looked like her with short blond hair and lavender eyes. An older man wearing a suit, who also had blond hair, stood beside her as well. His eyes were a deep purple though. From the photographs, Raul gathered that Felicia was an only child.

He heard the door open quietly, turning to see her in a pair of sweats and a tank. It was the first time he had ever seen her without make-up. She was still pretty, and her hair was plaited loosely. She wore the promise ring around her neck.

"Did you graduate early?"

"Yeah. I skipped a grade in elementary school."

"Wow. I didn't know."

"Yeah, Katra's home schooled - her father owns a big electronics corporation in Seattle. Allen's her tutor and Melody's - she's from a small family in Arizona who owns a greenhouse and nursery. Riley's still in school. She's going to be enrolled in the local high school once school starts. Izzy's a prodigy. She'll be starting middle school."

"So…do you plan on going to college?"

"Maybe in a couple of years. I'm focusing on the team right now. We want to compete next year."

Raul smiled as she spoke, removing her jewelry and placing it in the box on her dresser. She even took some rubbing alcohol and cleaned her ears to prevent infection. He noticed she took very good care of herself.

"So how did you come up with your team name?"

"Do you know what seraphim are?"

Raul shook his head, watching as she walked over to her alarm clock and set it, then turned on a feature that played the soothing sounds of the ocean. She then pulled back the covers of her bed and began to shift around pillows, leaving the two most comfiest and crawling into bed. Raul blushed and hesitated as she patted the spot beside her.

"I don't bite~ that's Riley."

Giving a nervous laugh, Raul climbed into bed. Felicia reached across him to click out the light on the small bedside table. The room was dark, save the moonlight creeping its way in through the window. Felicia then wormed her way into his arms, cuddling close.

"Seraphim are the angels of love, fire, and passion."

"Oh, I get it."

"It was the only team name we would all agree on. Last year we spent training around the globe."

"Whoa."

"Well, money isn't an issue. My family's wealthy and Kat's like…loaded. Her father's our biggest investor. I guess it's his way of making up for not being around much."

"Must be hard."

"She gets by. We all do."

Raul smiled, "You guys are close. Like sisters."

The blond smiled and yawned a bit, "Exactly…" there was a long pause before she spoke again, "I want you to…meet my parents… would you be okay with that?"

"Are you sure…?"

She looked up at him from under her lashes and bangs, "I know I love you and I want you in my life. So yes. I am."

"I love you too, Felicia. More than anything."

"Even though it's only been a short time since we met?"

"Love is different for everyone. I'm not sure if I'm in love with you, but I do know I love you."

"Same here, baby~"

He smiled at the endearment. "Get some sleep, Lici." His lips brushed her forehead before they snuggled closer, closing their eyes and drifting to sleep.

-;-

_A/N: I swear I nearly died from the fluff. This couple is…my favorite, honestly. Felicia was the first OC I made for Fallen Seraphim. She's basically the kind of person I would like to be - confident. I also really like crazy blonds XD The thing about Felicia is, she's not based off me, but her relationship with Raul is based off my real life relationship with my fiancé Eduardo. I wanted to capture it and use it as motivation for this couple. (Besides, no matter how much Edd doesn't want to admit it, he is just like Raul XD Especially in the means of being adorable and kitten-like)._

_I hope you guys enjoyed this cute chapter. Next chapter is… *drum roll* Leetra! Sorry any Meliver fans XD I'm saving the cutest and sweetest for last. After these chapters I plan on going into a much more serious arc, especially concerning blading. (Lack of blading. Bad Alicia. *smacks self*). So please review!_

_~Mistress of the Arts_


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: Beyblade belongs to Aoki Takao, along with all characters other than my own. Takes place a year after G-Rev. Focuses on Canon and OC. Contains both Het (M/F) and Slash (Same Sex) couples. Reviews would be appreciated; flames will not be tolerated. _

_OwO Leetra chappie~ :3 Warning! Lots of kitty references, crazy random appearances by the White Tigers stalker, and of course mentions of milk~ ;D_

-;-

In all honestly, Kat wasn't entirely sure how she went from hardcore training with Riley to spending the evening with the White Tigers. After training, they had bumped into Mariah and Rei. Of course the pinkette had immediately swooped in on her childhood friend, begging her to go out to dinner with them. She remembered turning to the Hayes siblings in a slight desperate means to save her - she had kind of been avoiding Lee for over a week straight - but Riley was too anxious to see the signs and Allen suggested it would be a good idea to rekindle her friendships with the team.

So she had been kidnapped (it becoming a serious reoccurrence with that team anymore) and they had gone out for Chinese. Kat had even been forced into clothes similar to the ones she had worn during the summer she had visited the village, wondering how in the heck Mariah knew what sizes she wore. So, embarrassed, Kat had gone out with the group wearing a sleeveless deep gray top with silver trim with a pair of black pants and flats, her hair pulled into two buns on the sides of her head with the rest of her wild locks left down.

Dinner had been nice, if not a little awkward. She had somehow ended up trapped in a booth beside Lee with Gary, Kevin sitting across from the burly boy with Mariah and Rei. They chatted a bit about Kat's lifestyle in America and her father's company, along with her decision to join Fallen Seraphim and compete as a Beyblader.

She learned more about how the village had changed, the isolation not as severe. They had more outsiders welcome. It had been Mariah that suggested Kat come and visit. There was hesitance, but she agreed nonetheless.

After dinner, the team took her to the park. Lee tried to make small talk with her, but she had been too nervous that it had been difficult to keep the conversation from dying. It was growing late when Kat said he needed to head home. Mariah immediately clung to her and begged her to stay the night with him.

Saying no to her was even harder than saying no to Izzy.

And Izzy was like eleven. -w-'

They stopped by the dojo so Kat could pack an overnight bag. Then they were on their way to the White Tiger X's hotel suite. As she stepped inside the room, she sweatdropped as memories from her first _visit_ hit her. Lee and Rei gave sheepish grins, quickly looking away.

It was only about nine o'clock, so the team wandered off to do their own things. Rei left to go spend a little time with Salima, Kevin immediately hurrying over to his game system to get on Live with Ian and Joseph, and Gary was poking around the small kitchenette to make himself a snack.

The Wong siblings were the ones who snagged Kat.

They ended up sitting on the terrace, overlooking the city. Mariah was telling her excitedly about White Tiger Hills, while Lee sat and watched his sister and the brunette's interaction.

It was like she had never left.

"I can't wait to show you the cave behind the falls that Mystel and I - oh, hey!" the pinkette had turned just as the other Grecian had appeared on the balcony. She rushed over to give him a hug, "Whatcha doin' here, silly?"

"Started missing my favorite girl," Mystel grinned, twirling some of her hair around his finger. "Any chance I could steal you for a movie and ice cream?"

Mariah sent a look at Lee, golden orbs begging for permission. The lion gave a heavy sigh and a reluctant nod, "She has to be back by midnight. I will kick your ass if she isn't."

"Yes, sir!" Mystel chuckled, bright blue eyes locking on Kat. "You're Katra, right?"

"Just Kat. Yeah."

"It's nice to meet someone else from Greece,"

She smiled, "It is. Be safe, okay?"

"We will!"

And then Mystel swept the female mountain cat in his arms and sprung up to the terrace above them. Lee's eyes had widened and he felt himself nearly have a heart attack, relieved to see they were perfectly fine a second later. He blinked as he felt Kat's slate gaze on him.

After an entire week of avoiding him and barely able to string two words around him, the brunette declared enough was enough. They were childhood friends - they had been inseparable. Yes, she had been terrified at first, but now…

She didn't want to waste anymore time.

Lee blinked as she suddenly scooted closer to him, the three of them having been sitting in a circle with Lee's back against the building while Mariah had been leaning against the railing. Katra had now placed herself beside him, her legs pulled close, fingers playing with her pants at her knees.

"Remember when we used to stay up late and just gaze at the stars?" she asked quietly.

"Y-yeah. It was always just us cause the others would drift off." Lee smiled a bit at the memory, "I remember you telling me all the constellations and telling me the stories behind them."

"Seems…we have a lot of good memories." Kat whispered. He glanced at her, seeing her bangs shadowing her eyes. "Lee…I'm sorry…for being a coward."

"We're human…we get scared. It's natural."

There was a moment of silence, bright eyes the color of topaz glancing at the quiet girl. His cheeks warmed unexpectedly, feeling the soft tickle of her hair against his neck as she leaned against his shoulder. Her eyes were closed and she was gripping her pants tightly.

"Katra…"

"I want to go back in time. I wish I had never been pulled away from you. Then I wouldn't be filled with so much…regret."

"Hey…it's okay… we were kids…nothing we could do…"

"You don't understand!" It was one of the few times he heard her soft melodic tone get sharp. "White Tiger Hills…was the only place I felt home. I loved everything about it. I loved the friends I made with Rei and the others… I loved being with you."

His heart was racing now.

"Now we're…kind of like familiar strangers. I don't know if you're anything like how you used to be. I see the changes and they…terrify me. Because every time I look at you, in my head I still see that cute little boy who would shield me from everything that scared me. Now…you're the one that's scary."

And then it cracked, sinking a little.

"Katra…I'm n-not that much different. Just older."

"You're more prideful now." She had pulled back, looking at him with utmost seriousness etched on her face. "All you seem to care about is your family honor and if your actions are going to shame the village. Well, news flash, this is like the 21st century. There's a whole world out there that you blind yourself to… which is pathetic because you've seen a lot of it."

He felt a small whimper escape instead of the feral growl he would've usually released. Her words…they stung. She was right though.

"Mariah is going to end up marrying Mystel."

Lee glared a bit at her, "What makes you say that?"

Katra gave a laugh - that laugh that was soft and gentle, despite the harsh words that slipped passed her lips. Her fingers brushed that cute little mole on her cheekbone, something he had always admired from her Greek heritage.

"She's pregnant."

His eyes widened a degree, staring at her as if she was insane. There was no way that Mariah was pregnant. It was crazy. That was his baby sister. She was barely on the edge of seventeen. She wasn't old enough to be a mother!

"What do you mean she's pregnant?"

"She has a baby in her womb. She did the deed with Mystel. They've been dating a long time. She told me in confidence. I'm going to get my rear kicked by her for even telling you. And you want to know something? She told your grandfather. He didn't flip out like he did ten years ago when it came to a mixed girl visiting. No. He gave them their blessing and they've been preparing the wedding."

"You serious…?"

"Dead."

"W-Why would Riah tell you…and not me…?"

"Because of your overprotective, hotheaded temper. That's way. You can be a jerk when you want to be…" Kat had gotten to her feet now, leaning against the railing and looking at the full harvest moon in the black night. She glanced at him after a few seconds, letting her words sink in. "I'm going to be the maid of honor."

"What? But I thought…for sure it would've been Hil or someone…"

"Childhood friend gets first priority or something. I was crazy to agree to it. Yet…the chance to go back home, even for a little while… that's what I want more than anything. I also love Mariah. I know I was a total coward and avoided you guys… but seeing you brought back all those feelings and memories. Mariah was my first best friend. We told each other everything. We used to claim we would be sisters one day."

"How's that?" he blinked, a clueless expression on his face.

_He's just a little bit dense… Athena, if you can hear me, could you please tell the Fates to stop messing with me?_

"Doesn't matter. Here's an even bigger question though."

"Huh?"

Lee got to his feet, only to nearly fall back down.

"Mystel wants _you_ to be his best man."

"WHAT?!"

"Please keep your voice down! It's late."

Lee tried to take a few calming breaths, but damn was it impossible! It was like Katra simply wanted to drop as many emotional bombs on him as she could while she had the chance. He saw that she was looking at him sympathetically. At least she wasn't getting a sadistic thrill out of his upsets.

_No. Katra would never. She's not…not like that…_

"Why…are you telling me all of this…Katra…?"

"Because I care. Because for some reason Rei and the others thought it would be best that _I _told you. Sweet Athena, I really was shocked when Mariah asked me in the washroom at the restaurant. I thought she had gone mad, but she had begged me. She said that _I _would be the only one to keep you from going insane with rage."

He blinked - well, Mariah was right. He felt oddly calm. A little sick to his stomach, but calm. Slowly, he raked his fingers through his unruly obsidian mane, closing his eyes and letting an awkward silence fall between them.

"I'm sorry, Lee."

He felt her soft breath tickling his ear, opening his animalistic eyes half-mast and looking down at her. Her hands slowly ran up his chest and to his neck, hugging him tight against her.

Then he breathed, reality coming back. It was as if her rain scent had triggered it. He quickly returned the embrace, pressing her as tightly to him as possible as he fought the scorching lump in his throat.

_This isn't happening. This can't be happening._

"Lee…there's…something I need to ask you."

"W-What is it…?"

"Do you…do we…um…"

He withdrew, bringing a bandaged hand to her face, brushing it against her fair cheek that was warm with a faint blush. Slate orbs shifted toward her shoes, biting her lower lip and her fingers gripped his shoulders as she leaned back slightly. If only he could hear how fast her heart really was racing.

_Coward._

She couldn't say it.

"Never mind…"

"Katra, are you okay?"

She gave a laugh - one that sounded as empty as she felt. "Yeah. I'm fine. I should probably go get some sleep though. You guys wore me out, especially Kev."

He smiled a bit, "He's just excited to have you back. We all are. Though with Kevin…I'd watch out. He may try to suck up to you to try and get a date with Melody."

"Seriosuly? What is with all the short guys going after her?"

"Well they all had a Mathilda fan club at one point…till Miguel found out about it. That's when they jumped shipped to Melody. Except Kenny. He's just weird."

"Don't pick on Kenny! He's a sweetie."

"He's in a relationship with his _computer."_

"Least he knows how to use one," Kat teasingly poked his nose. "C'mon, I want to go inside. It's getting chilly."

He followed her back inside the hotel, where Gary had crashed on the couch. Kevin had been sleeping close to the television, since he stayed up late most nights playing violent video games with the Blitzkrieg Boy and Saint Shield that had oddly enough became his best friends ever since Ian introduced the two greenettes to video games. He had his sleeping bag all set up. That left the two queen sized beds. Mariah got her own bed - she _was_ the only girl. Rei and Lee usually shared.

"Mariah's not going to be back for a bit. I brought my laptop."

"Laptop? As in computer?"

"Mmhm. I want to show you stuff online."

"I dunno if I'm gonna be able to figure it out. It's not programmed in my brain like the others. I don't even have a cell phone."

"Oh! That reminds me." Kat had immediately grabbed her overnight bag, withdrawing a baggy black t-shirt with a pair of plaid black, grey, and white pajama bottoms to change. "I added another phone to my plan so you could have one."

"W-What? Katra, you didn't…"

"I don't want to lose contact with you again."

He almost took a step back from the seriousness of her voice. He had never seen Katra more determined about anything. She handed him the black phone identical to her own chrome one, before she left him to try and figure it out while she went to change. Five minutes later, the brunette came back. Lee was still trying to make heads or tails of the device.

Sure, Mariah had one and Rei had one too, but he hadn't exactly…used one very much. He heard her giggle a bit before flopping on the bed, pulling out her laptop and turning it on. Lee glanced at her, shaking his head in defeat.

So Kat explained to him how his cell phone worked and then began to show him different things online, such as social networking sites that he was surprised to find Mariah, Rei, Kevin, and even Gary on. Heck, even Tao-sensei had one! She showed him the wonders of youtube - mainly Johnny's account, since he had tons of hilarious videos of Robert and Enrique up. She showed him the KNN sports' page that had detailed profiles that recorded all the losses and wins of previous teams and members during the last three championships.

The internet amazed him.

It amazed him even more when Katra begin to patiently teach him how to use the computer and how to create his own email and social networking page. She giggled and was happy that she was his first friend on there too. A big grin crossed his face.

He didn't even notice it was 2 A.M and that Mariah still hadn't come back yet. Kat wasn't worried - she had gotten a text letting her know that they were in Salima's suite watching reruns on television and were going to spend the night.

Kevin crashed by three, Gary motionless as he slept like a rock. Lee felt his eyes growing tired and he noticed Kat yawning. He shut down the laptop and placed it in her bag, about to slide out of the bed and head over to the other when he noticed something he hadn't.

Katra had fallen asleep, her head in his lap. She had her arm wound around his waist tightly, as if hugging her favorite stuffed animal. Lee felt his heart skip severally in his chest, idly brushing his fingers through her russet strands.

"Goodnight, Katra. I love you."

She shifted in her sleep, mumbling. "Love you too, Lee…"

In what way, he didn't care. The fact she had even said it, half-asleep or not, made him break into the biggest grin he ever had. He didn't care about the nerves twisting in his stomach or how much he'll be teased by Kevin in the morning for sleeping in the same bed as Katra.

He shifted, snuggling her in his arms as she dreamt, stroking her soft hair and just watching her sleep. He felt happy. Still a bit ill over the horrifying news of his sister's pregnancy, but he was happy.

Katra Tigarian made him happy.

Soon, he drifted to sleep as well, that smile still on his face.

"Whoa, man! Damn, what happened when we passed out?"

"Dunno, but I'm pretty sure Lee's one happy kitty."

"Gary…Kev…don't make me angry…"

"As if. You're like totally as calm and meek as a kitten," Kevin was laughing. "Especially whenever Kat's around."

"Yeah, Kitty's always done that to ya."

"Shuddup, both of ya! And who drank the last of the milk?!"

Katra shot up at this, "There's no more milk?" It was surprising to hear the Grecian whine.

The three were in the kitchenette, having breakfast. Lee glared at them, hissing a "see what you did?!" while Kevin quickly defended himself that it was Lee's loud tone that had woken the brunette. Kat yawned a bit, grabbing her phone and seeing she had a good morning text from her father. It wasn't much, but it showed he had been at least thinking about her. She sent a reply and also sent a text to Riley and Allen, letting them know she had survived a night with the White Tigers.

_I'm alive! -w-' No more milk tho'. Grrr._

_Sucks to be you, Kitty. :p Practice at 4. Make sure you're there._

_Okay, Riley. Will be there. Promise. OwO_

_K. Enough with the weirdo cat emoticons. _

_Alright. Later._

She never broke her promises to Riley. They had an unspoken friendship, being incredibly close. She guessed if she labeled it, Riley would be her best friend. She toned down the spitfire tomboy while Riley got Kat a little more out of her shell. It was because of Riley that she had been able to stand up to her father and leave Seattle with Fallen Seraphim.

"Hey, I have to be home by 4. Team practice."

"Okay, then we'll just hang out in the park till then."

"You really love the park, don't you?"

"It's like the one place in town that's vast and green and the trees!" Kevin looked excited. If there was one thing he loved more than playing video games with the rest of the trio, it was climbing trees. Unless they were inhabited by squirrels.

"Still hate squirrels?"

"Those furry bastards will die. Die I say!"

"Alrighty then,"

Kat laughed before she went to go change back into her normal attire. While she showered, Kevin pinned the co-captain with a knowing smirk on his face. Lee blinked.

"What?"

"So did you tell her?"

"N-No! Of course not!"

His visible violet orb narrowed, "Why not?" the little monkey boy demanded in a whiny tone.

"Because…just…it's hard. You try telling a girl you've been in love with her since you were like seven!"

"I would. Easily."

"Oh really? You're like…14. You've never had a girlfriend."

"I've at least been on a date, unlike you. It's simple. Give her flowers."

"Did that,"

"Whoa. Shocker." the greenette snickered, only to get pinned with a scary look. "Alright, yeesh. Well, since those didn't work… ask her to spend a day with you soon. Go see a movie or take her shopping. Heck, have a freakin' beybattle. Just do something that can lead to a good setting so you can either confess your love or at least kiss her."

"Yeah, like Rei said -" Gary was the one who broke in. "-you gotta romance her."

"I don't know the first _thing_ about romance."

"We got your back, bro."

"Kev, you went on a panty raid. No offense, but when it comes to girls, I don't trust your judgment."

"Dude! Not cool! Ian's the one who convinced Joey and me to do that!"

"You still did it, peer pressure or not."

"Lee's right. You shouldn't of done that. Mariah was so ticked she locked up all of her bras and stuff in her suitcase for a week."

"Ew, Riah's like my sister! I would _never_ want to look at her panties!"

"Like hell you would. I'd skin you, monkey boy."

"Shut it, _Kovu_!"

"Who the hell is Kovu?"

Katra had just stepped out of the bathroom at this point, sweatdropping and trying to fight the smile creeping on her face.

"Kovu's a character from _The Lion King_."

"What the hell? Disney reference?" His eyes locked on Kevin cackling. "You're _low_, man. Just low."

"No offense Lee," the female giggled as she walked over to them, poking him in the nose with a strange grin on her face, "but you kind of look like him."

"How the frick do I look like an animated lion?"

"How about you come over to my place and we watch the movie later?"

Kevin and Gary shot him a look that clearly said "say yes, moron!" before Lee found his voice.

"Y-yeah. Sounds great, Katra."

"So, what are the plans again?"

"PARK!" Kevin shouted.

"At least he's not wanting to stay cooped up playing video games." Lee sighed. "Gary, keep an eye on Kevin."

"Got it,"

Lee glanced at the remnants of breakfast, cursing the fact he hadn't paid better attention to Gary's portion. He quickly got to his feet as Kat was repacking her bag, making sure she had everything. She turned her phone on silent absentmindedly as she heard Lee approach.

"So, how about we go to the café down the street and get some breakfast?"

"Not too hungry, honestly." Kat admitted. "My stomach kind of hurts."

"You have a stomachache?"

She squeaked as Lee suddenly pulled her on the bed, forcing her to lay down. Her face turned three different shades of red as the taller boy spooned against her, his palm rubbing her stomach. She wasn't sure if he had figured out she was cramping from her monthly or not, but she immediately felt some of the pain subside as his strong hands massaged the right places. She heard Kevin and Gary excuse themselves awkwardly, leaving the two alone.

"Lee, it's alright now…"

"No, you used to get tummy aches when we were little too. They really bothered you and I hated hearing you cry and writhe in pain from it."

_Damn my ancestors._

Females with the Neko-Jin bloodline suffered in ways normal girls didn't. They had uncomfortable times during the month, and not just involving their menstrual cycle that always seemed to hurt severally. Being allergic to Tylenol and anything remotely close to it, they had to resort to more natural ways to cope with the pain. Food, massage therapy, heating pads, sometimes herbal tea.

This wasn't the only time of the month that was uncomfortable. There were other times where their sexual frustration levels would peak, making them nearly unbearable to be around. Plus, it was incredibly hard not to jump anyone they were remotely attracted to.

It was a pain in the ass. Kat - being a shy and quiet person as it was - hid her discomfort well during these times and usually locked herself in her room so not to unleash crazy hormonal rages on the world.

_No wonder Mariah's preggers. Her baby better be cute. _

"Geez, you're really in pain."

How he sensed it, she couldn't tell. She had thought she had been doing a good job at masking the true amount of pain she was in. Her heart was pounding faster now, shifting her arm under the pillow and gripping it to try and bite back the tremor of pain.

"Shh…"

His voice was comforting, gently massaging and nuzzling her shoulder. Kat relaxed, closing her eyes. It was nice listening to the peace and quiet.

She never had this back at the dojo. The only time she found it was whenever she hung out with Kai. Her thoughts traveled to Zero, their kitten. She hoped that Melody had remembered to feed him. The last thing she wanted was to have Kai distance himself even more. She saw even less of him now that Hilary and he were dating. Between team practice, hanging with the guys, doing his own thing, and spending time with Hilary…

Kat had fallen completely out of the loop. It was hard to admit that she missed the Russian's company. Yet she was happy to see him opening up to someone - especially with Hilary.

She didn't know the girl very well, but she liked her. She thought she was a perfect fit for Kai. They clicked in ways that were incomprehensible to most.

Especially those who were very close to and protective of Tyson.

"Katra…?" Lee's voice was practically a purr against her slightly pointed ear, causing her to shiver. "You're really quiet. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking…"

"What about…?"

"How nice this is," she turned her face to look at him, smiling. "It's nice to be able to cuddle with someone."

"Must be hard…"

"Hmm?"

"Well, your captain's with Raul. Oliver's hanging around Melody all the time. Riley and Tyson are attached to each others hips. You must get lonely…"

"I do," Kat admitted softly. "Loneliness is something I'm content with though."

His arms tightened a bit around her waist, gold eyes closed partway and looking down at her as a sad expression crossed his face. Grey orbs blinked a few times.

"You don't gotta be lonely anymore…you know I'm here now."

She nodded, looking away before her heart burst out of her chest. His words were sweet. Just like when they were kids.

She still had the lotus blossom. She had it preserved and kept it in her room, on her night stand so she could just look at it and thinking about the sweet hearted boy currently holding her tight, ebbing away at the loneliness in his own way.

"You are the only exception…"

Lee blinked, looking at her pretty face and brushing his fingers against her cheek. She turned her face again, looking at him with emotion flickering in the slate irises, as animalistic as his own.

_I've got a tight grip on reality but I can't let go of what's in front of me…_

"Lee…you're the only exception."

"What do you mean…?"

"…you're the only person I've ever…let myself be this close with. Everyone else I keep at a distance. You're the only person who knows me and how I work. The only one who _gets_ me."

"So…I'm special?"

She smiled, "Silly…you always have been." She nuzzled his cheek, rubbing their noses together. They blushed a bit, staring into each others eyes before Katra surprised them both.

Her lips brushed his, if only for a second, in a chaste kiss.

He kissed back for the three seconds their lips brushed, watching as she pulled back and curled against him, and within seconds she was fast asleep.

_What just…happened?  
_

-;-

_A/N: Gwah! Leetra is so freakin' cute yet so hard to freakin' write because they're both awkward emotionally! XD Yes, I love torturing the neko-jins. Dunno if it's animal abuse or racism. All I know is, it's funny as hell. Alright Meliver fans, your chappie is next and then seriousness comes back ten fold!_

_~Mistress of the Arts_


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: Beyblade belongs to Aoki Takao, along with all characters other than my own. Takes place a year after G-Rev. Focuses on Canon and OC. Contains both Het (M/F) and Slash (Same Sex) couples. Reviews would be appreciated; flames will not be tolerated. _

_Oh Beylover, the fact that you reviewed has made me happy! Alright guys, this is going to be the Meliver chapter. Next chapter will have a good amount of Daizzy, since Beylover requested that couple. Which works out because that's when the seriousness *cough drama* returns~ Much thanks to those who are reading! *jams to Skrillex*_

-;-

She found herself poking her head out of the sheets twisted around them, taking a minute to recall their fort had fallen down in the middle of the night. Melody wiggled herself out from the sheets, poking her head out first and peering around the sun-lit living room. The cartoons were still going and the petite blader from a certain little blond snuggled up to her. Melody smiled and gave Izzy an affectionate pat on the head, before wiggling free.

Sweet freedom, she could breathe again!

She rejoiced in silence before turning to tiptoe her way into the hall, peering down it and toward the bedrooms. Riley's door was shut, but Felicia's was open somewhat, meaning she was up for the day. Melody then scurried to the kitchen, not surprised to find Allen sipping a cup of coffee while reading the paper.

"Good morning, Mel." the Irish coach began, only to get shushed. "Um…"

"Izzy's still asleep!" Melody said in a whisper, trying to be quiet as she hunted down her cereal and poured herself a bowl. Taking out the milk, she pouted a bit to see that most of it was used up already, despite the fact it had been bought the day before. "Allen," she gave a small whine, "Who drank the milk?"

"Sorry, that must've been us. Raul stayed over last night and you know Lici. She had to make him breakfast."

"I need some for Izzy's and my breakfast, plus I have to give this to Zero. He's still too small…plus Kitty will flip out if there's no milk!"

"Alright, alright. I'll go down the street and get some." Allen walked over to her, ruffling her hair affectionately. "I'll get you a chocolate bar for being so helpful."

"Hey! I'm not a little kid!" she puffed out her cheeks, annoyed.

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Habit. You and Izzy are just so cute~"

"Go," Melody pointed at the door, trying to look menacing.

Uh, yeah. So did not make her look scary at all. All it did was making her look even more pixie-like.

All it did was make Allen chuckle and leave. Feeling like her pride (and height) was being poked at; the pinkette went back to getting breakfast done. She ate hers and read the comics from the newspaper, giggling quietly as she did so. She filled a small bottle with the remainder of the milk and then went down the hall. Izzy had woken up and was picking up the pillows and blankets, singing along to the theme song of the show currently playing.

Melody reached the door to Kat's room, opening it slowly. Her room was very mellow in comparison to Riley's decked out green room and Felicia's drastic purple and white room. Melody's shared her room with Izzy - she was the only one who didn't mind, especially since the last room that could've been used for a bedroom had be turned into Izzy's workshop/Allen's work-out room/training room.

Kat's room didn't have any rugs. She had the room with the sliding door to the closet, the doors mirrors, though the Grecian used the space usually for storage rather than clothes. (This irked Felicia to no end, for the fashionista never had enough closet space). She had a nice large bed that was closer to the floor, with drawers that pulled out for more storage. Her sheets were black and she had a nice fleece comforter that had a white tiger on it. Hanging above the bed were Chinese tapestries.

On her nightstand was a lotus blossom, preserved in a glass orb. The wall next to the closet had a bookshelf that reached the ceiling, completely full of books. The furthest wall had mahogany blinds over the windows, which allowed the sunlight to creep inside, and Zero was curled up on the window seat, purring away.

Smiling, Melody skipped her way into Kat's domain - she was the only one allowed in here - before she sat down on the window seat and gently roused the kitten. He looked up at her and mewed, crawling into her lap. Cradling him, she placed the nipple of the bottle into his mouth, smiling to herself.

She was happy that Zero was getting better.

"Mel-oooo-deeee!"

The pinkette had just finished nursing the kitten when she heard Felicia, sounding like she was in a very good mood. She left Kat's room and hurried back toward the kitchen, seeing Izzy was eating her cereal.

"Lici! Good morning!"

Melody turned and then squeaked, feeling her face grow very hot as she recognized Raul sitting at the table. He gave a shy wave of his own, rubbing the back of his neck.

It wasn't just Raul that made the pinkette feel embarrassed to be seen in her bunny pajamas. No, it was who was sitting on the other side of the acrobat, aimlessly doodling in a sketchpad. Amethyst eyes looked up, that warm smile she had gotten so used to seeing lighting up his face.

"O-O-O-Ol…"

"Oliver came to visit~" Felicia surprised her.

Melody's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she fainted. Raul gave a small "oh dear" as the blond sprung over to the fallen pinkette just as the greenette did the same.

"What did I do?" the Frenchman exclaimed, looking quite alarmed.

"My fault! Totally my fault!" Felicia snagged Oliver's shoulders, the slightly crazed look in her sharp eyes scaring him a degree. "Please don't leave! I'm going to go find the smelling salts!" She ran out of the room, shouting for the resident hothead.

Izzy placed her bowl into the sink, washed it, and then set it out to dry. Raul and Oliver watched as she hummed and then stepped over Melody, who had swirly eyes and was mumbling something about her mother and Oompa Loompas.

"Is this normal?" Raul dared to ask, since Oliver was a little more accustomed to the team being together.

"Sadly, _mon ami_, it is."

The acrobat hung his head, lifting it as Melody gave a small moan, having recovered from her faint. She sat up and held her head in her hands, not aware of Oliver's hand on her back.

"Oww…did Riley hit me again…?"

"No, _mon ange_. It appears you fainted." Oliver said, trying to soothe her. She gave a violent squeak - another trait Raul picked up that she shared with her cousin - and looked at Oliver with her eyes widening in a bug-like way. Both males froze as a slight trickle of blood came from the pinkette's nose.

Both sprung, handkerchiefs out, as Melody fainted again after seeing the blood that dripped into her palm. Felicia came back, smelling salts in hand, and she shrieked as she saw the blood.

"This is why Allen isn't supposed to leave the house." came a voice from the doorway, revealing Daichi picking at his ear.

"DAICHIDAICHIDAICHIIIIIIIIIII IIII!"

"OOF!"

He hit the floor as a blond blur tackled him.

"Seems the gearhead missed you," Riley snorted, strolling into the room and stepping over the fainted pinkette as if it was a normal sight to Melody fainted and nose bleeding. "There any milk left?" She opened the fridge, only to get a sharp pain hitting her rear as Felicia used the abandoned newspaper to hit the brunette. Riley whacked her head on the freezer door as she shot up, "SHIT! What the hell, Blondie?!"

"Emotionless brat," the blond muttered, before waving the smelling salts under Melody's nose.

She regained consciousness, with the blond helping her over to the sink to clean her up. Oliver and Raul once more exchanged a look, with Riley crouching in front of the open fridge, clutching her cracked skull. Daichi still hadn't recovered from the tackle, Izzy sitting on top of him and bouncing excitedly that he had come over.

"Um…Isabelle…" Oliver spoke, seeing that Daichi might actually end up with a concussion. "You may want to let him up now."

Izzy blinked, mainly at being addressed by her name rather than her nickname, and then looked down and gave a small gasp and began apologizing. Once Melody was okay, Felicia huggled Raul's arm.

"Kitten~"

He sighed, "Yes, love?"

"We should take Daichi and Izzy to the park." Felicia heard the kids cheering from the hallway, before she looked at Riley. "You, hothead, go over to Tyson's."

Riley finally recovered herself, "Why should I?!"

"Because we're vacating and letting Mel have the house today, that's why."

"Fine, but we need to have team practice at 4. We haven't had one in a couple of days and we need to keep practicing."

"Agreed,"

Riley pulled out her phone, grabbing some toast before she went to her room to change. With amazing speed, she had changed into her camo tank and black denim shorts, taking off for the Granger's next door. Felicia began to drag Raul behind her by the back of his shirt, taking the other blond and redhead to the park with the poor acrobat in tow.

The silence was…odd.

Oliver tipped his head, looking around the kitchen and seeing that Melody was still staring into the sink, looking very distracted. She was so cute, it was hard not to whip out his sketchpad and start drawing her. In all honesty, the Majestics had stopped by on Tyson to visit and make sure he was coping with the Hilary issue.

Riley would be in for a surprise when she arrived, that was for sure. Especially since Oliver could foresee a very devious partnership forming between Johnny and Riley, one that would most likely end up tormenting Robert.

At least Enrique was occupied with his binoculars.

Oliver had excused himself - he wasn't sure why he wanted to stop in on Melody so early in the morning. In all honestly, lately he had found himself forgetting about Mathilda and thinking more about Melody. He enjoyed her company and liked seeing her smile.

Her laughter was sweet too. The way her eyes would light up was endearing. It was almost hard to hang up most nights when they chatted on the phone, whenever Melody would be telling him about her life back in Arizona while he painted.

_I have a crush on Melody._

It hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Um, Oli, I'll be back. I gotta…go change out of my jamies…"

"Of course, _cherie_. Take your time. I'll just sketch."

"Okay~"

Melody skipped out of the room, leaving the beret-clad boy with his epiphany. He hadn't realized his own crush until just then. It had nothing to do with Mathilda either - which was a shocking concept. Maybe meeting Melody and having her around had finally helped him get over her…

He was grateful to the gardener for this. Blue-violet orbs lit up as an idea struck him.

"Melody?" he called.

"Yeah?" she sounded far away, most likely in her bedroom.

"Dress in something comfy. We're going out~"

"Oh, okies! Comfy as in like we're going to some place I've never been or comfy as in what I usually wear? Cause I don't want to embarrass you."

Oliver walked down the hall, stopping outside of the partially cracked door of the only bedroom occupied. He glanced inside, seeing the room had a bunk bed and there was a mirror in the corner. His face flushed as he accidentally witnessed Melody in her little frilled pink bra, quickly looking away.

_I've been around Enri for far too long. Forgive me, my precious flower. I did not mean to witness you changing!  
_

He covered his eyes, cursing being best friends with the girl-crazy flirt.

"Wear something you would like to wear while gardening."

"I got the perfect outfit then! Just give me a sec, okay? I gotta unearth it from all these expensive clothes Enri and you bought me."

"Perhaps we did go a little overboard. My apologies."

"No, it's okay. I gave some to Izzy since she needed some new school clothes."

"That was sweet of you."

"Izzy and I are close. I kind of fill Riley's shoes, you know? Riley and Izzy are so…different it's hard for them to get along."

"Riley seems that way with a lot of people."

"Just how things happened… she was the only one who never really recovered from the accident."

_Accident?_

"What accident are you talking about, Melody?"

"You don't know?" Melody had finished changing, opening the door. Oliver quickly hopped and turned, arms behind his back. Those sky blue eyes were serious. "Riley's father passed away."

"That…can't be right. We were told that their parents are on an extended honeymoon! That…" He trailed off, seeing the truth in the eyes he had come to love. "…he's really gone, isn't he?"

She nodded sadly, "It was last November. Riley's dad died overseas. He was in the military. Their grandparents on their mom's side wanted them to move to Ireland. Allen was already coaching us so he just took over guardianship for the time being so Moira can cope over losing her husband. We're really not supposed to talk about it…"

"I…I am so sorry…"

Oliver couldn't help himself, pulling Melody close and hugging her. He knew that it was the Hayes family that was suffering, but he could tell it bothered the pinkette just as much. Melody blinked, taken aback by the sudden hug, but she enjoyed it nonetheless. She thought back to Felicia's question.

Did she like Oliver?

It felt like it. He made her tummy flutter and she loved being around him. Sometimes, she wondered what it would be like if he held hands with her. Plus, he was always calling her sweet petnames in French and buying her things, even though she didn't ask. She felt a bit spoiled.

"Oliver, I'm happy I met you."

"I'm very happy I met you too, Mel."

She giggled, "You called me, Mel~ you've never done that before."

"So I did," the greenette gave a soft chuckle as she pulled back enough to look up at him with those big baby blue eyes. "So are you ready for my surprise?"

"Mmhm~ is this outfit okay?" the pinkette hopped back, wearing a pair of lavender cut off overalls with one strap falling off her shoulder, wearing her white and pink striped t-shirt underneath and a pair of sandals.

"It's perfect. What about mine?" he dared to ask, looking down at his dark blue designer jeans, blue, white and yellow sneakers, and his yellow t-shirt.

"Just like sunshine~"

That was another thing he loved about her - her dreamy remarks and cheerful attitude. It was as if she really only saw the brightness and good in life, not ignoring the darkness of it, but just…coping and not letting it get to her like it did so many others.

Most people would see these traits as naïve; Oliver saw them as a source of strength.

"Well, are we going?" Melody asked, giggling a bit.

Nodding, he took her hand, smiling as her freckled cheeks turned pink but she didn't pull away. Instead, she gripped his hand just as tight. They were about to leave the dojo when they saw Allen had returned. He tipped his head, holding a brown grocery bag, making a face at the silence.

"Did Riley plant a bomb or something?"

"No, she went to Tyson's. Lici and Raul took the kids to the park."

"Kids? Oh, Izzy and Daichi."

"Yeah."

"So where are you stealing my little girl to now, Oliver?" Allen teased - he always had a strange fatherly like atmosphere when it came to Melody.

"Just taking her to see the botanical gardens."

"Really?!"

Allen chuckled at the excitement on her face, "Well, have fun, alright?"

"We will!" Melody tugged a bit, "Let's go, Oli!"

He laughed, being dragged out of the dojo. The Majestics had rented two cars - a blue convertible for Oliver and Enrique to use and a black Porsche for Johnny and Robert. He knew that Enrique would be able to hitch a ride with the other two. He approached the convertible, with Melody staring at him oddly.

"What?" the Frenchie dared to ask.

"You're old enough to drive?"

"Believe it or not, I'm a year older than Enrique. I'm 16 and fully licensed." He wanted to mention the fact he was able to pilot his own blimp at the age of 13, put he kept that knowledge to himself. He didn't want to brag.

"Enri's my age?!"

"Shocking, isn't it?" Oliver teased, opening the door for her.

Sliding in while looking bewildered, Melody then watched as Oliver climbed into the driver's side, starting the car. She laughed as they drove out of the neighborhood, Oliver grinning as they sped up on the highway, leading toward the outskirts of town. It was nice to see her smile and hear her laugh.

Now that he knew that he liked her, how did he tell her though? His last relationship had been long distance too and that…well…did not end well. It still stung to have accusations of messing around with other girls when he would never do such thing.

Oliver was a gentleman.

"Melody?"

"Yeah?"

He took a deep breath, "Do you like me?"

"Of course I like you~ I like Enri, Robby, and Johnny too. You guys are my friends!"

_Stop being so cute and naïve. It's driving me crazy. And the crazier about you I get, the crazier things will end up being… I don't want to be let down again._

"No, _mon ange_, you misunderstood what I was asking."

"Oh…did you mean…do I like you like… how Lici likes Raul?"

That was a good example, "Yes, I did."

"I…I like you like that too."

He nearly wrecked in surprise. He quickly tore his eyes away from her and back onto the highway, feeling his heart racing in his chest. He had no idea that she felt the same.

"Do you…like me that way, Oli?"

"How can I not?" the Majestic replied, sincerity in his voice. "You're beautiful, sweet, and you simply make my heart race. You're… my muse. You inspire me in my art and in living my life, not dwelling on the darker days, and seeing the sunshine breaking through the clouds."

Melody's face was burning, "So…w-what do you wanna do then? I mean…I think it would be okay if we wanted to… date. I mean, Lici is dating Raul and they're on different teams. Would…would that be okay? With your team? That is if you even want to?"

Oliver glanced at her as they pulled off the highway, seeing she was fidgeting now. He had never seen her look so flustered before. They pulled into the parking lot of the botanical gardens, him shutting off the car and turning to look at her.

"Melody, are you asking me to go out with you?"

She squeaked.

_So adorable~_

"Um…o-only if t-that's w-what y-you w-want! I-I've never…I mean…I-I…"

Amethyst orbs met blue before she stammered even more, looking away and really wishing she had gotten her chocolate from Allen. That way she could at least shut herself up by munching on it.

"Melody, have you ever had a boyfriend before?"

"N…no."

"Never?"

"Nu-uh. I've…never liked anybody…till you."

She was caught off guard by the sudden hug Oliver tackled her in. He nuzzled the crown of her head, blushing himself but grinning like a fool.

"I would love to go out with you~"

"R-Really?"

"Of course~ you're _mon ange_."

_My angel._

Melody giggled, smiling. "So we're gonna go look at the gardens now?"

He nodded, helping her out of the car. They headed for the entrance and soon were lost to the world of exotic blooms and sweet fragrances. Oliver couldn't help but grin, fingers laced tightly with Melody's as she chatted eagerly about the facts of the flowers she recognized. It was so nice listening to her soft voice, ringing like bells.

He really did love everything about her.

_It's strange… I feel happier than I ever did with Mattie…_

Maybe it was time he faced the truth.

Different hearts beat on different strings.

"_Je t'aime_, Melody."

She stopped talking, looking up into the artist's eyes, seeing them blending blue and violet just like the iris flowers surrounding them. She had picked up on both the French and Italian language.

She knew what he had said.

Sky blue eyes danced a bit, before she spoke in perfect French.

"_Je t'aime aussi, Olivier~_"

She even said his French name.

Grinning, Oliver could simply pull her close and hold her, the blooms shielding them from the world.

-;-

_A/N: Hah! Meliver cuteness all around! I found it easier writing from Oliver's perspective. Melody's mind…scares me XD So I'm finally moving back to the serious note of this fic. As for now, I owe Southern Dragon a BrinBry oneshot in exchange for the Tyley picture she drew for me~ :3 Review please!_

~Mistress of the Arts


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: Beyblade belongs to Aoki Takao, along with all characters other than my own. Takes place a year after G-Rev. Focuses on Canon and OC. Reviews would be appreciated; flames will not be tolerated. _

_Warning: Contains both het (m/f) and slash (m/m) couples, swearing, suggestive themes, and any other insanity I decide to throw in here. Pairings include: Kai/Hil Rei/Salima Max/Mariam, Mariah/Mystel, Tyson/OC, Raul/OC, Lee/OC, and Oliver/OC. _

_Couples are done for now~ Well, serious focus anyway! At least I hope ._. I tend to get a bit crazy with fluff. Anyways, onto the next chapter!_

-;-

It was 6:30 by the time they heard her voice. Riley's face was dark, standing on the other side of the training dish, watching as the gate to the dojo opened. Kat had finally shown up, two and a half hours late for practice after promising to be there. Riley didn't open her mouth or say anything, only glaring as she saw Lee was with Kat.

"No."

Kat blinked, turning to look at the other brunette in surprise. It took her all of ten seconds to look at the dish, see Riley's launcher tightly gripped in hand, with her dark green blade spinning in the dish while Melody's lavender blade was at her feet. Izzy was sitting on the porch with Allen and Daichi, who was the only one that Riley had allowed to stay and watch, since he wasn't technically a distraction to the team. Raul and Oliver had been kicked out shortly after returning with their girlfriends.

Riley was okay with her friends being happy and finding boyfriends, even if it was with rivals. She believed it helped competition and Beyblading was a good way to get over differences in their relationships - even though she didn't have one herself. She just knew from past experiences whenever Felicia and her disagreed. Usually things were settled in the dish.

Daichi, being the outsider, was watching the exchange with mild fright. Riley's temper was ten times scarier than Hilary's - and he had witnessed the bookworm being bi-polar at one point last year. Yeah, so… immediately the monkey boy was very protective of Izzy. He still wasn't sure why he liked being around her so much. She was always hanging off of him and the whatnot, but he liked her smile and he _loooooved_ her cooking!

Oh, wait, catfight was about to start.

He looked between the two while holding Izzy's wrench for her as she tried to fix Felicia's blade, which had surprisingly gotten trashed by Riley. Felicia had been taken aback and she was currently upset and hoping that her bit-beast, Vixeon, was okay.

It was the brunette's first win against their captain, but Riley wasn't happy over it. The reason being was because a vital piece of their team - the most _responsible_ one - had blown them off.

And now she had returned with one of the White Tigers.

"Riley…I…"

"Tell him to leave _now._"

Felicia looked at her, "Riley, you don't have the right to tell Kat to do that. This is her home as much as it is ours. It was an honest mistake."

"I'm sorry… I fell asleep and needed to eat…"

"We tried calling for half an hour straight."

Kat lowered her eyes, "I'm sorry… my phone must've gotten shut off or something when I packed it in my bag…"

"She's not feeling well." Lee spoke up, his tone sharp. "Just back off a little, why don't you?"

"Stay out of this!" Riley snapped, catching her blade before storming forward. Kat didn't react as the tomboy grabbed the front of her shirt, fisting it tightly. "Look at me, Katra!"

She flinched as Riley used her first name, something she had only done once before and it had been pretty serious then too. Riley _never_ got angry with her - which spoke volumes considering how violent and angry the tomboy could be. She was able to control it though, using it to fuel her power in the dish.

Their eyes met before Riley gave a disgusted sound, shoving the brunette girl. Lee snarled, hastily catching the Grecian before she could hit the sidewalk. Allen and Felicia both called out to the tomboy, but she was already walking out of the gate.

"Riley!" Izzy shouted after her sister.

"No. Let her go. She's ticked." Kat said, her tone quiet. "It was my fault. I promised to be here and I let her down. This was important to her… to all of us." She hid her face in her hands, Lee still growling but now his focus on her.

"Katra, you're being to hard on yourself. It was an honest mistake, like Felicia said."

"You don't understand," Kat shook her head, "None of you do."

Allen took a deep breath, "Listen, she just needs to cool off. It's getting late and most of us are exhausted. Lee, you're welcome to join us for dinner."

"We just ate…" he mumbled, feeling partially responsible.

"Then at least visit for awhile. It's nice to see Kat spending time with her old friends."

Lee blinked at the invitation, looking at Allen with surprise. He didn't expect the guardian and coach of the girls to be so inviting and trustworthy of those who were on opposing teams. Felicia and Melody locked eyes.

"You should definitely visit for awhile." Felicia said, smiling a gentle smile that was kind.

"Alright." Lee pulled Kat to her feet, seeing she was still looking down. "Look, Riley will cool down soon. She's like Tyson in a lot of ways and I've dealt with him. Plus, I mean, I'm kind of a hothead too. She'll probably go take out a few rocks or trees and then will be over it."

Kat nodded, but she didn't say anything. Izzy rushed forward and picked up Kat's overnight bag, all of them heading inside. Allen and Melody went to get started on dinner, while Felicia declared she was going to take a nice relaxing bath until then. Lee looked around the dojo, feeling oddly at home here. There was a nice vibe coming from the house and the girls.

"Hey…you wanted me to watch that movie with you, remember?" Lee gently nudged the brunette.

"Yeah, I did. It's in the living room."

Lee followed her, watching as she set up the movie. Awkwardly, he sat down on the couch, frowning as Kat sat with her arms crossed over her stomach and staring blankly ahead. He gently wrapped his arms around her, with her turning to look at him, looking heartbroken.

"Hey…things like this happen…" Lee whispered, stroking her hair before drawing her close to his chest, leaning back and holding her close. "I'm here, Katra. Things will clear up, I promise."

She nodded, escaping into the safety of his arms, praying to the gods he was right.

-;-

"I can't believe she blew us off for that other team! Ugh!"

Riley gave a vicious kick to a rock, it flying forward. She didn't open her eyes and stop growling in frustration until she heard a sharp "ow!" in a familiar voice. Opening her eyes, Riley straightened and turned to look down the street.

_Great, just great. Just what I need. More freakin' drama today._

Max Tate was rubbing the side of his face, where the rock had hit him. It didn't do too much damage, but it still stung like hell. His blue eyes narrowed as he recognized the person who had kicked it. Of course it was Riley.

How wonderful.

Note sarcasm.

She didn't look guilty - only more pissed off.

"You could apologize you know,"

"What the hell are you doing here, Max?"

"Last time I checked, it wasn't a crime to be going to spend the night at my _best friend's_ house." Max said, his tone just as snippy as hers. "Or did you forget that Tyson has other friends beside you?"

That stung, but Riley masked it well. "Look, Blondie, I don't care who the hell Tyson hangs out with. Just stay out of my way."

She went to brush passed him, wanting to go seclude herself in the park and avoid the world, but Max wouldn't have it. He was sick of the attitude and he was sick of her lashing at him when he had done _nothing_, absolutely nothing to the girl. Without thinking, he snatched her arm and stopped her.

"Why do you hate me so much, Riley? What did I ever do to you that was so bad?"

She refused to answer, eyes narrowing dangerously as she bared her teeth, trying to pull free. All it did was hurt her arm, Max's fingers locked in a vice. He had no intentions on letting her go until she told him just what her problem was.

"Let go of me."

"Tell me what your issue is."

She looked away, clenching her eyes shut as an expression of pain twisted on her features. Max's own eyes narrowed, feeling her tremble, but not in anger as he had been led to believe, but rather pain. He was surprised when she slowly placed her hand over the one gripping her arm, finally looking at him.

"Please. I'm sorry."

He released her, watching as she went to slowly walk away, rubbing the red mark that marred her arm. A twinge of guilt struck the blond - he hadn't meant to grip her that tight.

"Riley!"

She stopped, glancing over her shoulder to look at him. Weariness was etched on her face - she looked tired, even more so than when she had came into the shop. Dark circles were starting to appear under her eyes, a sign of troubled sleep.

"Whatever it is I've done to upset you…I'm sorry. I just wanted to fix things. Tyson he…he's told me things about you. I was wrong about you - we all were. Maybe one day, you'll let us see the you that you show to Tyson. I don't care if it takes ten years from now. I just want you to know that if you ever need a friend… you can come to me."

She gave a hollow laugh, "You shouldn't be so kind to others, Max. It can be your downfall."

"Maybe you're right - but I'd rather show someone how kind I really am than hide behind a smirk and harsh words."

Riley visibly flinched, with Max walking up to her. He slowly brushed his fingertips against the smooth metal of the dog-tags. Blue eyes lifted, staring into green that were slowly tearing up.

"Whatever happened…you have every right to hurt and lash out. If you lost someone dear to you, in whatever way… I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you're hurting so much. I'm sorry that I pity you when deep down I just want to respect you. I'm sorry that Tyson's the only one you can see the girl beneath the masks." He withdrew and began to walk away, pausing again and turning to look at her one last time. Her fist was clenched around the dog-tags, a tic in her jaw as she looked away, desperate to hide her weakness. "The masks will eventually crack, Riley. Whether or not you let someone see the person behind them before they do is up to you. Just know that no one will hate you."

"That's a lie!" She whirled, "Because everyone hates me! I've heard what people say about me! They judge me and they don't try to get to know me! Not like Tyson! Tyson, he gave me a chance! Tyson, he-" She cut herself off, looking away, as if terrified to say anything else about him.

It took Max only a moment to piece together what no one else had - including Riley herself.

"You're…falling for him, aren't you?"

No answer was given, simply the sight of her taking off as fast as she could, not daring to look back as if running away from the demons that haunted her.

-;-

"Yo, homie!"

Tyson chuckled, looking up from reading his manga in bed, waiting for Max to show up to spend the night. It had been forever since the best friends had been able to have a sleepover, just the two of them. With all the issues in the All Stars, helping out at the shop, plus spending time with Mariam before the Saint Shields went back to South America, Max had been seriously busy. He claimed over the phone that he had so much to tell Tyson when he finally came over.

Grandpa was in the doorway, a grin in place to see his little T-Man back to his normal self. For awhile there, he had been acting down in the dumps. The last time he had seen Ty that depressed was after his mother passed away and his father and brother took off for a dig in Africa.

Ever since T-Man had been hanging out over at the Hayes' next door, he noticed a total 360 in his little dude's behavior. He knew that Hiro had finally told him about all that had happened - along with clued Tyson in on the fact that he dug other dudes instead of gals - not that Grandpa had any issue with it. He was open-minded about a lot, and he would love Hiro all the same. He loved his grandsons more than anything.

Heck, he even loved Daichi too, in his own twisted sense.

That Sumeragi kid was more likely to inherit the dojo and carry on the kendo techniques than his own grandkids anyway. Which is why he wanted to adopt Daichi into the Granger family. Grandpa Ryuu knew that Daichi was an orphan - it saddened him that the little dude didn't have any family. Might as well make it official and - oh snap, T-Man was looking at him in the "what do you want, Grampa?" way again.

"You're little buddy's gonna be here in about five. He bumped into Daichi bringing over his little girlfriend for kendo lessons!"

"No way! You're teaching Izzy how to do kendo?"

"She's a natural! Have you seen the way she throws that crazy wrench of hers?"

Tyson sweatdropped, as if recalling a bad memory. "Unfortunately."

"So, T-Man, have ya figured out Hiro's latest secret?"

He idly turned a page in his manga, losing interest. "Yeah, Grampa, he's secretly dating Allen. I mean, they spend like every waking second together and considering Allen's the only other open gay guy Hiro knows…It wasn't that hard to figure out."

"You okay with it, dawg?"

Tyson looked at him, "Grampa, you love who you love. I don't judge. Well, I judge creeps like Boris who try and take over the world and try to steal Max's mom from him…" He rolled his eyes at the last bit.

Grandpa grinned happily, glad to hear that. "You know your Mom would be glad to hear that, Ty."

He blinked, smiling a bit. "You really think so?"

He nodded then went to carry on, backtracking. "Say, T, I wanted to ask ya somethin'. I just wanted to confirm it and all."

"What is it?"

"Is our home girl Hilary goin' out with Kai finally?"

"Uh…yeah. She is."

He noticed the awkward shifting his grandson did, confirming his other suspicion.

"You okay with that?"

"Actually…I am." Tyson sounded just as surprised as Grandpa felt. "They're happy. Heck, I've never seen Kai seem so…open with anyone. He's still silent and brushes people off, but with Hil…he's better. She's better too." He trailed off, staring at his lap. "Why didn't…I see it before? They were always perfect for each other…they fix each other, toning down the bad and bringing out the good! Holy crap, I really am an idiot!" Grandpa watched as Tyson ruffled his hair, head in his hands. He stopped flailing a bit and then blinked his big red-brown eyes. "Wait…does this mean I wasn't really in love with Hil and just thought I was cause I was jealous…? Was it really just a crush after all? I mean, I haven't been thinking about it much since Ril -" The champ cut himself off, realizing Grandpa was _still_ there. "Uh, Grampa, ya mind? I'm trying to sort out my thoughts here and it's embarrassing as it is."

He chuckled, "I think you're starting to dig the Hayes girl."

Tyson turned as red as his cap, "Hey now! That's for me to figure out!"

"Little advice, little dude. If ya dig her, tell her! But if ya don't, don't force yourself to! Just take some time, 'ight?"

"Alright, Grampa."

"Alright! Now it's time for kendo!" Grandpa waltzed off, his voice distant as he called out to the younger ones.

Tyson sat on the bed, arms crossed as he thought over his own realizations. He didn't even notice the door opening once more, but this time revealing Max. He had his overnight bag with him and was grinning. The blond had his Cheshire cat grin appear as he noticed how distracted and out of it the champ was.

"TYSON!"

"GWAH!"

Tyson fell off his bed, Max laughing. Glaring at the blond, the cap-clad boy managed to pull himself back onto the bed just as Max flopped on it.

"So, what's on your mind?"

"Like I'd tell you," Tyson grinned, ruffling the blond's hair playfully. "So…pizza and games?"

"I'll order the pizza and you set up the games." Max laughed.

They did just that, with a steamy meat lovers pizza arriving shortly. Tyson's room was trashed within an hour, the two having dug out the matching beanbag chairs they had gotten at a yard sale last time Max was in town. The box was halfway gone, the box open next to Max and they had each had a two litter of soda. Both were furiously pressing the buttons on their controllers, currently in a death match with Kenny, Rei, Kai, and even Hilary.

Hilary kicked ass at _Call of Duty_. Something about it being a stress reliever.

Max had honestly been surprised at how well Tyson had agreed to the new couple joining them to play tonight. It was even more surprising to hear Tyson give official congrats to them over mike.

Once the game was over - Kenny of all people being the victor - the two decided to get off Live and switch to _Assassin's Creed_ for a bit - a game that Enrique had introduced to them. Max remembered the first time they had played, recalling the colorful names Tyson had came up with for Ezio every time he wouldn't do what the ravenette wanted. Usually when the frustration got too much, Max would take over and do the difficult parts with ease, leaving the fighting to Tyson.

They had beaten the first two games in the series three times together now. Max had a surprise, though.

"Look what I borrowed from Enrique,"

"NO WAY!"

Tyson snatched the case of _Assassin's Creed III_, immediately going to put it in. Max chuckled at the reaction, leaning back and crossing his arms behind his head. He had closed his eyes for the time being.

"So, how are Mar and you?"

"Dude, you know she hates it when you call her Mar."

"Yeah, well, she flipped out even worse when I called her Mari."

"Then just call her Mariam?" Max laughed as Tyson simply gave him a look that stated he would not do so and would continue to call her Mar simply because he _could_. "We're great. No, we're better than great. We haven't fought at all since we got back together. I've been taking her out on dates too. Though I do think she was a little embarrassed when we went out Karaoking with Miguel and Mattie."

"What did you sing to her?"

"_Mermaid_ by Train."

"No wonder she freaked." Tyson sweatdropped. "Let me guess - you danced the somba?"

"Of course!"

"…Raul needs to give you dancing lessons."

Max snorted, as if recalling something funny. The champ tipped his head like a puppy, a questioning look on his tawny face.

"Sorry," Max laughed, "Just remembered something Eddy said."

"What'd he say?"

"Back when Mariam and I were still broken up, Eddy suggested I, and I quote, 'borrow Raul's gay ass frilly shirt and a lute and serenade her'."

"Remind me to burn that shirt before Felicia finds it."

Max blinked, "Eh?"

"You didn't know? Raul and Felicia are dating now. She sees him in that thing…poor guy is going to end up getting a pair of kitty ears to match."

"O-kay then…"

"She calls him kitten."

"That seems more appropriate for Rei."

"Is that racism?"

"…you tell me."

Both burst into hardcore laughter, clutching their sides as they thought about their Chinese friend. After they managed to calm down a bit, the two started the new game.

"So, let's see if we can make sure we got all the couples we know of down."

"I'm game."

"Alright, starting with us. There's Mariam and me, Rei and Salima, Kai and Hil…"

"Kenny's dating Dizzi - weirdly enough."

"You know he just tells people that to screw with them, right?"

"…you're kidding!"

"Nope. That's Chief for ya," Max giggled before continuing, "Emily and Michael, Rick's got a girlfriend back home-"

"Talk about shocking."

"Yeah, I was surprised to. She's like… a female version of me too."

"…even more creepy to think about…"

"Moving on~ from the Blitzkrieg Boys I know that Tala and Julia have been talking, but I don't think they're official yet."

"It'll take years for any of them to commit - well, except, Y'know, Bryan and all. How long have Sabrina and him been together?"

"Almost two years."

"I'm surprised she's not sick of him."

"Maybe she sees a side to him we dunno about."

"Gotta be it. Okay, who else?"

"Mariah and Mystel."

"I freakin' love those two together!"

Max burst into laughter at that outburst, "Whoa, Tyce! Had no idea you closet worshipped those two!"

"Have you seen them? Even _I_ gotta admit they're cute together."

"Um…so did you hear that…Mariah's pregnant…?"

"NO! Seriously?!" Tyson's reaction once again caught the blond off-guard, "I bet their baby is going to be adorable. How far along is she?"

"Uh, she's about five weeks. She just found out. I found out from Mariam."

"So what did her Grandfather say?"

"He supports them and they're going to be married in autumn."

"Okay, that's a little surprising… and what about Lee?"

"Dunno about him, to be honest. Though I think he's got his own distractions."

"Ah, you mean Kitty."

"Yeah. I heard from Rei that she knew them when they were children. She's from Greece, but her mother was from White Tiger Hills. Her grandmother took her to visit when she was like six I think. According to Rei, Lee and her were inseparable as kids. It's been about ten years since they saw one another, but Rei thinks that they're going to end up together soon."

"Childhood sweethearts…kind of cute."

"Tyson, like two days ago you were barfing at any thought of dating. Why are you so pro-dating now?"

"I realized something."

"And that is…?"

"I…I was really confused when it came to Hilary. Jealous enough to convince myself I was in love with her. I mean, it hurt because I did care about her… but I realized that Kai and her… they're meant to be, dude. Seriously."

"Yeah…I hated to admit it myself…but they are."

Tyson nodded, then he went back to their discussion. "Alright so I know that Mathilda and Miguel are going out."

"Those two breaking up would be like when pigs fly."

"Felicia and Raul,"

"How he ended up with someone like her boggles my mind, but I'm happy for him!"

"Me too. Raul deserves a hot girlfriend after all he's been through. Plus, we know he'll treat her right."

"Exactly!"

"Okay who else…"

"Found out who Kane was sleeping with."

"Tell me so I can kick his ass."

"Ming-Ming,"

"…did _not_ see that one coming."

"Oh! My brother found a b-" Tyson cut himself off, realizing that was a secret.

Max blinked, "A…babe?"

"Uh…not exactly…"

"Ty…what are you not telling me?"

"Hiro's…gay."

"Oh, cool!"

"You're…not weirded out?"

"Why would I be?"

"Just…wondering."

"Does he have a boyfriend?"

Tyson nodded.

"…is it Fallen Seraphim's coach?"

"How'd you know?!"

"Tyson, I'm from_New York_. Just sayin'."

"Oh. Yeah. Hehe."

"Well, I'm happy for him!"

"Still hate Fallen Seraphim?"

"…meh…"

Tyson glanced at him, with Max giving a heavy sigh.

"They're growing on me. Izzy is just…so adorable and sweet. Dad wanted to adopt her. I found that funny. Oh! I almost forgot! Dad's found a girlfriend!"

"Whoa! I thought for sure Judy and him would've gotten back together."

"No. Mom's in love with her job. Dad finally moved on. And guess what, this lady - her name is Kim - she has a daughter named Chelsea. She's only a couple years younger than me too. We had a group dinner the other night, so Chelsea and I could meet. She blades too! She's really sweet too."

"Stepsis in the making?"

"Actually…I hope so!"

"That's great, Maxie!"

"I know! Dad's so happy."

Tyson went to say something when he got a text message from Oliver. He blinked and a dopey grin crossed his face.

"Seems Oliver's found summer lovin' too."

"Please don't get that song stuck in my head."

"Too late!"

"…jerk." Max poked the champ in the side, "What's Oli say?"

"He's dating…Melody?! Wow. Um…okay. Sure, Oliver, date the Mathilda clone why don'tcha?"

"I can see it. Have you actually have a conversation with Mel?"

"Once…I think."

"She's _nothing_ like Mathilda. Like, those two may look a like but they're…different. Mathilda's all quick and can hold her own. Melody's the kind you want to hide in a bomb shelter at the sign of drama."

"True. She is really cute like that."

"I think that's all the couples out of our friends."

"Damn, seems everyone's either finding love or already in love."

"Does that… bother you?"

Tyson hesitated. Normally, he would've said no in a heartbeat, because until his summer he hadn't noticed girls or relationships. He hadn't cared.

Now…he felt lonely.

"To be honest, I'm really confused about how I feel."

"Why? What happened?"

Tyson hesitated again - he wanted to tell Max. Part of him was scared of the blond's opinion though. He never wanted to do anything that disappointed his closest friends.

"…I think I'm starting to like someone else. I'm confused though, because there are some similarities to Hil and… it's confusing."

"Similarities how? Physical? Personality?"

"…physical. They're polar opposites."

Max was staring at the champ with wide eyes, not saying a word for a good five minutes. Tyson started to squirm under the gaze - it was actually creeping him out. Finally, after those five agonizing minutes, Max spoke.

"You think you might like Riley?"

"I'm not sure! That's what I just said! Stop looking at me like I'm a bug!"

"Tyson…you do _know_ how unstable Riley is."

"Not with me. She's…actually very nice."

"That's because she's - ah…never mind."

"Max…"

"Tyson, I just want to play my game."

"Alright…alright…"

They dropped the subject of Riley all together, with Tyson turning his focus on the game. Tonight was the night to forget about everything for awhile. Just Max and him, goofing off like old times.

-;-

"Grandpa sure is funny," Izzy laughed.

They had finished their practice, the two of them now changed back into their normal clothes, sitting by the koi pond. They could hear the occasional laughter of Tyson and Max down in Tyson's room, but for the most part it was quiet. Izzy giggled as one of the koi tried to nibble on Daichi's toes, from where he had his feet in the cool pond.

He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling that weird warm flood his face that usually happened whenever he was embarrassed. Bright green eyes focused on the water, seeing the sun setting in the reflection. Fireflies were beginning to come out, dancing and glowing.

Izzy leaned against him, idly playing with a flower that she had picked. Daichi felt that warmth grow even more intense.

"Hey…Daichi…?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really happy to have came here…and met you…it's been nice having someone to play - I mean - hang out with."

"I like hangin' out with ya too, Izzy."

"Well…I was lonely…before I met you. Mommy wanted me to live in Ireland with her but…I couldn't…"

"I thought you lived in America?"

Izzy jolted, looking down sadly.

"We used to.. Till last fall…"

"What happened…?"

She shifted uncomfortably, biting down on her lower lip. Daichi blinked, feeling her shake a bit. It was too warm for her to be cold, but there she was, rubbing her arms and shaking like a leaf. Frowning, the redhead looked around for something to put around her, but he didn't have anything.

Izzy squeaked as Daichi hugged her tight, unaware it was the only thing he could to do keep her from being 'cold'. She turned her face and pressed her cheek to his chest. He smelled like earth. It reminded her of Ireland.

"Daichi…my daddy went to Heaven last fall…"

He felt his heart shatter at those words. Grief hit him, his thoughts immediately going to his own father's death - a death he had witnessed. All he could do was hold her tighter, muttering the word "sorry" over and over, stroking her.

He didn't need to be crying over some guy he didn't know.

He was though - because that guy was the father of the sweet girl beside him.

"Izzy…I'm so sorry…"

She was crying herself, "I miss my daddy…I miss our family…but I…I couldn't leave Riley or Allen…I had to stay with them! I promised Daddy…"

He sniffled, trying to comfort her.

He was 13.

He had no idea really what to do. He didn't have anyone to hold him after his father died. He had never known his mother. That's how he ended up leaving his home island and coming to Bey City. To keep a promise.

"I'm here, Izzy…I'm here…"

"Daichi!"

She wailed harder, clutching him. He felt something he didn't understand - the overwhelming desire to protect her. To never see her cry again.

"I promise, Izzy, I won't let anything hurt you again! I'll protect you!"

She sniffled, the tears subsiding a bit as she looked up at him with her icy eyes.

"Y-you mean t-that?"

"Of course I do," Daichi wiped her tears the best he could. "Smile…please."

Izzy smiled a bit, before hugging him tight.

"I want to stay together forever, Daichi."

He smiled, closing his eyes. "Yeah. Me too."

They were young. Neither knew how long forever really was. Neither really understood what they felt being with each other. All they knew was that they wanted to stay together, to always be there.

The end of the innocence wouldn't come for a long time for them.

At least in innocence, they had pure love.

-;-

It was after midnight.

She knew she should go home. Stubbornly, she refused to move though, just sitting against the base of the large elm tree she had found, idly tracing in the dirt with a twig. Riley knew she was being pathetic and a brat, but right now she didn't care.

Kat had never broken a promise to her before. It wasn't the fact she had missed practice - hell, they had all been skipping practice lately. No, it was the concept that Kat had broken a promise to _her_. Someone that she actually considered her best friend.

They didn't put a label on it because of how the last person she dared called best friend had treated her. However, Riley knew that Kat would never intentionally hurt her. She knew it was an honest mistake.

After storming out the way she had, she couldn't swallow her pride to wander back home and apologize for lashing out. Mistakes were made - Riley knew she made them all the damn time. She was the screw-up.

That was why her own brother chose someone else to be team captain.

Riley gave a frustrated groan, glaring up at the stars. The park was abandoned this time of night. She had to climb a tree when the patrolmen went through earlier, at the park's closing time. She knew that after ten, it was _technically_ trespassing. She knew she could get in trouble.

Stubbornness and the fact she could were the reasons why she kept herself firmly planted where she was. Her fingers pulled at the grass, angry at herself more than anything. She didn't know how to handle other people very well. She had been this way since she was Izzy's age. Shutting them out was easier than letting them in.

The best way to keep yourself from getting hurt was to pretend you didn't care in the first place.

"All I do is pretend…it's all make believe."

Make believe was better than a reality that seemed to toy with her every step of the way.

"First I get used and betrayed by the only friends I ever have…then I got kicked off the soccer team… then I got _expelled_… Dad and I were fighting all the time right before he left and then… he…"

Emerald eyes slammed shut, fighting back tears and teeth gritting as her chest clenched at the memory. Her fist gripped the dog-tags tight, something she did now whenever she was upset. It was the only comfort she had left.

"Daddy…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"

The tears spilt over, rolling down her cheeks rapidly as her knees drew closer to her chest, fingers raking through coffee strands as she pulled them in frustration, biting down on the collar of her tank to muffle the sobs.

She hated to cry. Hated the feeling of emptiness and weakness that came after. Others felt better after a good cry - she felt worse. She didn't talk about their father with her siblings. She didn't seek closure or even comfort from her mother.

No, because the only person that could ever comfort her was now dead.

A military brat? No. That was a lie.

She loved the military only because she was proud of her father. Because she wanted to be _just_ like him. Her love of classic rock, her love of sports, her twisted sense of humor.

She was the spitting image of him.

He had been her best friend. The only person she let see behind the masks. The only person she openly said "I love you" to. The only person she would've taken a bullet for.

Too many nights she wished it had been her instead of him.

"Daddy! Please come back! I need you! I still need you! I'm not ready! DADDY!"

No matter how loud she screamed, he couldn't come back.

"Daddy…I'm…I'm so sorry… Daddy…I'm sorry…I wish…I wish I could take it all back… I wish I could…I wish I could…"

She broke off, her sobs incoherent now. She fell forward, her knees hitting the ground, curled up and pressing the back of her head with her fists, trying desperately to control her sobs.

How long had it been since she let it all out?

Months.

…_please let go of me… leave me alone, God let me go…I don't want to feel anything anymore! Goddammit, I'm only 16! I still needed my dad! Why'd he have to die?! _

She tensed, hearing a twig snap. Immediately she went quiet, slowly pulling herself up enough to look out of her peripheral vision. Under the glow of the lamp light stood Kat. She didn't say anything, walking forward with the tiny jingle of the bell she wore around her neck echoing through the air with every step she took. Riley looked away from her, nails piercing into the skin of her arms as she hugged herself tight.

That soft voice, tender and as soft as rain spoke, but in Greek. It sounded like a prayer of some sort. Riley wanted to snap, to tell her to shut the hell up. No god could bring back the dead. Life flowed in one direction.

Lieutenant Matthew Christian Hayes was gone.

Kat was quiet as she crouched down beside the other brunette, bringing a gentle hand to Riley's tearstained cheek. She didn't jerk away as expected, simply allowed the soft fingertips to brush away the tears.

"Please come home,"

Riley turned to look at her, green locking on grey. Then, she surprisingly nodded, taking the gloved hand held out to her. Kat pulled her to her feet, keeping a firm grip on the barely taller girl as they started to walk in the direction of home. Riley returned the grip, bangs shadowing her eyes as she looked down at her shoes.

"Sorry…"

Kat simply smiled, tucking a stray piece of hair behind the girl's ear. Riley felt calm now, surprised that crying had helped for once. Still, she knew most likely when she got home she was going to put _Anthem of the Angels_ by Breaking Benjamin and _My Immortal_ by Evanescence on repeat. Music was another way she coped.

"Riley…you know you're my best friend, right?"

Her breath hitched as the Grecian spoke these words, before giving a timid nod.

"I'm yours too, aren't I…?"

Another nod.

"Then I swear by Athena's name…I will _never _let you down again."

Riley simply leaned closer to her, Kat wrapping her arm around her shoulders. She hummed softly, a Greek lullaby. Or what it Chinese? She didn't really know.

It was nice though, making her tired eyes start to close a bit. The rest of the walk home was in a daze, Kat leading her. She was about to collapse from exhaustion by the time they reached the dojo. The house was quiet - if anyone was still up by this hour, they were quietly in their rooms doing their own things.

Riley felt herself being steered to the right rather than the left, opening her eyes and taking in Kat's room instead of her own. The brunette gently sat Riley on the bed, leaning down to remove her shoes and socks, then tucking her into the bed. Riley tried to string together a coherent sentence, to ask what she was doing, but Kat simply continued to sing.

The world became dark as she finally allowed herself to fall asleep.

Kat smiled to herself, stroking Riley's hair as she took off her own boots. She pulled off her hooded shirt, hanging it up and leaving her in a black spaghetti-strap shirt before she slid into bed. She cuddled close to the other girl, arms winding around her tightly.

She knew the pain the poor girl was enduring. She had been much younger when her mother passed away, having drowned in the Aegean sea while on an expedition with her Uncle Arikos. Katra had been five.

Her father threw himself into his work. Arikos and his wife, Megara, had taken over on raising her. Until that summer when her grandmother decided to take her to White Tiger Hills, to get in touch with the heritage she didn't know.

After Han-Li died shortly after, Sasha decided to take his daughter with him to Seattle.

She had lost both her mother and her grandmother when she was small. She knew the agony that tore through Riley intimately. She also knew that all the brunette craved was a comforting touch from someone who could see her for who she really was.

Sadly, Allen and Izzy weren't able to.

The only people left alive that could were Katra Tigarian and Tyson Granger.

"_S'agapo_."

Kat pressed a tender kiss to the brunette's cheek - another sign of affection between the two that usually went unspoken. Kat loved the girl in ways that was like a best friend, a sister, and even a lover in some aspects. They were that close.

No one would ever understand their relationship.

No one would ever realize just what lengths the two would go to keep the other safe.

Because they were trapped in a world they sadly did not belong.

-;-

_A/N: Okay, just to clue you guys in… I cried like a baby during Riley's scene. Why? Because my own father passed away last November. I am intimate with the feelings that Riley has toward her father. Writing that has actually helped me cope with it. I did say drama was around the bend, didn't I? Alright, going to try and get a couple of battles in next chapter. Emphasis on try. Unless I write a tournament fic, it's hard to write battles for some reason w Review please!_

_~Mistress of the Arts_


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: Beyblade belongs to Aoki Takao, along with all characters other than my own. Takes place a year after G-Rev. Focuses on Canon and OC. Reviews would be appreciated; flames will not be tolerated. _

_Warning: Contains both het (m/f) and slash (m/m) couples, swearing, suggestive themes, and any other insanity I decide to throw in here. Pairings include: Kai/Hil Rei/Salima Max/Mariam, Mariah/Mystel, Tyson/OC, Raul/OC, Lee/OC, and Oliver/OC. _

_Ohmergerd….I get hit with the most random ideas for this fic XD So somehow I came up with this epic chappie on my way home from walking in the harsh cold. Thanks for reading!_

-;-

_What the hell? How'd we end up being shoved onto a bus at like seven in the morning just to go to some camp in the middle of freaking no where by my brother?  
_

Those thoughts were eerily being thought by more than one cap-clad blader. Sitting side-by-side in the back of bus, looking very tired and grumpy, were Tyson and Riley. They were not the only ones on the charter bus, which had been rented by Allen. Fallen Seraphim, BBA Revolution, White Tiger X, and F-Dynasty were also on board. Driving behind them were the Majestics, who had also brought Max, Mariam, Mystel, and Kai with them.

The camp was up in the mountains, a training camp of sorts for blading. It was also an excuse to get out of town for a few days. Hiro was the one who had found it and made the arrangements, surprising the teams with Allen. They wanted to focus on showing the kids what it was like to be out of their comfort zones, in the elements, and to battle opponents they haven't faced in awhile.

The bus ride was a few hours, since they were going so far into the mountains that cell service did not exist. Let's just say poor Kenny was hyperventilating in his seat beside Melody, who was trying to calm him down with chocolate. The seating was a little strange. Hiro was sitting in the seat behind Allen, holding the map with the directions just in case. Up front on the right were Melody and Kenny, Izzy and Daichi across from them. The younger ones were the only ones full of energy at eight in the morning.

Behind the short ones were Hilary and Mariah, who were talking about the bun in the oven, thinking about names and going over wedding details. Julia, who was seated by Salima across from them, had leaned over to add into the conversation. Behind the chatting females were Kevin, who was playing a handheld, and Rei (Gary had a stomach bug and was staying back in town with Tao-sensei). Raul was sitting in the seat behind his sister, Felicia staring out the window and listening to her i-Pod as she held the acrobat's hand.

In the last two seats (the back of the bus holding all of their luggage, plus the luggage of the Majestics and the others who were not in a cramped bus that sounded as if it could break down any moment) were Lee and Katra, with Lee grumbling and trying to ignore the talks about weddings, pregnancies, and the fact he was going to be an uncle at the age of eighteen. Kat was doing the best she could to console him, finally just pulling him close and letting him groan and mumble into her shoulder in Mandarin.

That left Tyson and Riley stuck together, both plotting the demise of their elder brothers for being dragged out of bed at what they considered an ungodly hour.

Without breakfast.

"I'm gonna die of starvation by the time we find the damn place…" Riley groaned, the two of them leaning on one another to prevent from falling into the floor.

"Will you stop moaning already?" Felicia pulled out a purple earphone, rummaging around her vintage bag before she pulled out a pop tart. "Eat this and shut it. We'll be there in a little over an hour."

Tyson caught the pop tart, the two of them thanking the blond before hastily opening it and sharing it. They settled down after that, Felicia going back to her music while Raul took a nap, nestling his cheek on her chest as if it was a pillow. She didn't mind in the slightest.

Julia did, making a face at her brother and his girlfriend, before trying to distract herself. Hilary, ever the organized one, had produced a little notebook and they were working on wedding details, along with pregnancy details. Of course, this continued conversation was making the uncle-to-be whack his head against the glass repeatedly.

"Kovu, chill." Kevin paused his game, pegging the lion with a look.

"Don't call me that dreaded name!"

"Aw, but it's perfect for you." Rei turned around to tease, "Especially since Kat's your Kiara."

"Am not," the brunette sent him a glare, which he only chuckled to.

"Alright, enough with the Lion King puns." Lee growled, glaring.

Kat eased him back into his seat, "Breathe."

He did as she instructed, closing his eyes and crossing his arms. The White Tigers were very lucky Kat was there - if she wasn't Lee would've snapped to the point he would never be sane ever again. Kevin went back to his game, cursing as they hit a bump in the road.

"EEK!"

Julia threw Kenny off Melody, for they had landed in a compromising position on the floor. After that, there was a seating change where Kenny was forced to sit next to Kevin, Rei now beside his lovely Salima and huggling her tight, while Julia moved to sit with Melody.

"Bad Kenny," Hilary said, poking him with her pen. "Oliver's."

"I know that! It was an accident!" Kenny turned and saw even Kevin was glaring at him, but more in a jealous kind of way. The greenette still hadn't let it go that Oliver beat him to it when it came to asking Melody out. "Stop looking at me like that!"

"Alright, enough!" Hiro barked, feeling a headache coming on. He felt a tug on his coach's jacket, turning and was surprised to see Daichi holding out a bottle of aspirin.

"Here Coach,"

"Thank you, Daichi."

Izzy huggled his arm, gasping in awe as they finally made a turn. They could see the camp approaching, surrounded by trees, lush grass, and there was a lake. There were only four buildings - one that was obviously the front office/training center, two were large cabins, and there was another small building with a board hanging that said "Restrooms".

And thus Hiro began to explain the process of "make bag" to those who did not wish to use the outhouse. It was a process of digging a hole, relieving ones self in a plastic baggy, and then burying it.

Let's just say no one wanted to make bag.

Allen pulled into the parking area, which only held a jeep - obviously for the ranger who ran the training camp. The Porsche and convertible pulled in behind them. Chaos ensued as Hiro distributed luggage, holding it up and waiting for someone to go "MINE!" before scrambling off the bus. Everyone stepped off, luggage in hand, joining the group waiting in the parking lot.

"Oli!"

He immediately had a traumatized pinkette clutching him, teary blue eyes looking up at him. It was as if the fires of Hell surrounded the Frenchman as he turned a scary glare on the group, several side-stepping behind the coaches in fear.

"Who scared my precious rose?"

"He did it!"

And thus Kenny was thrown to the wolves by Riley.

"ACCDIENT!"

Oliver simply gave him a look that stated he would be watched _very_ carefully for the remainder of the trip, leaving Kenny to blanch and cling to Hilary while nearly crying. She patted the nerdling on the back, seeing that Kai was shaking his head a bit.

Hiro smiled - a strained one at that - before they made their way to check-in. The group waited outside as Allen and Hiro disappeared, taking Izzy and Daichi with them. (Allen had a fear of Izzy being snatched by some crazy redneck folks who lived in the mountains or by Bigfoot. Let's just leave it at he was paranoid.)

Couples chatted, others made comments about the humidity and eyeballing the lake. A group swim later would be refreshing - with Enrique, of course, being the loveable pervert he was making a tactless comment about seeing all the ladies in their bikinis. Riley proceeded to chase the Italian around, and was shaking him to the point of semi-consciousness by the time the yaoi couple had returned.

"Alright, girls follow me." Allen said, hearing the couples immediately protest. "C'mon, we gotta unpack. We have a regimen we're going to follow. You guys will get to spend time together later. Let's move."

Reluctantly, the genders separated. The girls followed Allen toward the red cabin, which was on the eastern side of the lake while the boys followed Hiro to the blue cabin, which was located behind the training room. The outhouse was the halfway mark.

It was to be a very long five days.

-;-

The cabin was nice, with a common area that had two large couches that could seat four, a fireplace - which wasn't going to be used, since it was June - and a kitchenette that had a nice table. There was a door off to the side that held the sleeping area, rows of bunk beds, five on each side, greeting the group of 16. The room was decorated in blue, including all the bunks. There was a walk-in group shower area behind another door that was set off the sleeping area.

"Alright, let's pair you guys up." Hiro stated, pulling out the clipboard he had.

"Um, Hiro, we're old enough to chose our own bunk bed partners." Tyson sweatdropped, trying to remind him.

Hiro gave him a look, "I know how you guys can get, so I went ahead and just drew names out of a hat."

"We aren't five, Hiro! And that sounds like something Mr. D would do…"

"I learned a lot of tricks from that man, so pipe down." Hiro then pointed at the first bunk, "Allen and I will be in this bunk, since we'll be coming in and out a lot." He tossed his bag on the bottom bunk, tossing Allen's on the top. He then pointed at the bunk across the room, "I want Daichi and Kenny in this bunk."

"ALRIGHT!" Daichi scampered up the ladder and claimed the top - not that Kenny was going to argue with him on that. The brunette set down his bag and began to unpack, putting anything vital in the little cubby spaces on the inner walls of the bunk.

"Tyson and Max, you're next to my bunk."

The best friends high-fived, identical grins on their faces. Max took the bottom bunk, letting the champ have the top. Hiro smiled, happy the odds had been drawn in their favor. He then pointed at the bunk beside Daichi and Kenny's.

"Kevin and Oliver."

Oh, if looks could kill. The shorter greenette followed Daichi's suit, also climbing up the ladder and claiming the top bunk in a very monkey-like manner. Violet orbs were narrowed in an envious glare as Oliver walked over to the bottom bunk, bouncing a bit on the mattress to test its comfort. He gave a thumbs up toward his teammates, with Robert looking a little relieved that he wasn't going to have to refurnish the cabin.

He pointed at the third bunk, the one right beside Tyson and Max. "Rei and Kai."

Kai glanced at his ex-teammate, a little shimmer of relief in his amethyst eyes. Rei gestured, letting the gravity-defying teen take his rightful place on the top bunk, before sitting down on his own.

In all honestly, Hiro had actually thanked God that he had drawn Rei's name when it came to Kai's bunk. He was pretty sure he would've maimed someone if it had been anyone else - well, maybe not Max. The Russian had an odd soft spot for the freckled blond.

"Lee and Mystel,"

Mystel gave a slight cheer, while Lee turned to the bunk closest to him and whacked his head against it. Johnny was the one who grabbed him, to prevent a concussion and giving the lion an odd look. Lee simply pointed at the Grecian who was zipping around the room, very pleased to be bunking with his future brother-in-law.

"…he knocked up my sister."

"Ohhh… sorry, man."

Johnny gave Lee's shoulder a small squeeze of sympathy, before the he collapsed on the mattress, moaning into it as Mystel perched himself on the top bunk, wild grin in place.

"Raul, you're with Johnny."

"No way am I bunking near that bastard." Johnny sent a glare at Kai, who looked as if he didn't give a damn.

"Fine, Enrique and Robert will take that bunk then, and you two will be there." Hiro stated, the Italian and acrobat claiming the top bunks. "Unpack and change into loose clothes. We got a regimen to stick to people, and first up is jogging around the trails."

There were a few groans about it being too early to jog, but Kenny was the one who pointed out it would be ten times hotter later. There was a sudden haste as clothes were opted for basketball shorts, cut off denims, sweatpants, baggy t-shirts, and muscle shirts. Lee simply went shirtless - as did Rei.

Hiro had the group follow him - he was a little surprised that Kai and Johnny were also following without objection - before they set off for the trails.

-;-

"Wow, this is actually pretty nice for some run down dump in the woods!"

"Julez, I'm not sure if you just insulted or complimented this place."

"She's always been like that," Mariam muttered, not happy about having to share any space with the acrobat.

A slight wave of awkwardness filled the cabin before Allen quickly pulled out the list he had made for the bunks. He cleared his throat, a little glad that he was leaving Hilary in charge (her being the assistant coach for the BBA was the only reason for this) while he stayed in the blue cabin.

"Alright, I went ahead and partnered you guys up by chance. It's part of the regimen, so please…don't eat my soul." the Irish youth glanced at the Saint Shield and the Latina at those words. "Okay, first bunk is Hilary and Salima."

"Yay~" they hugged, before Hilary offered up the top bunk to the redhead, since she knew it would be better if she, the one in charge, was ground level to break up any fights.

"Okay, across from them I have Mariah and Mariam."

The pinkette took in the blunette, offering a slight smile. Mariam returned it before they moved toward their bunk. Due to her pregnancy, Mariam suggested the Chinese teen take the bottom bunk, so there weren't any accidents.

"Riles, you're with Kat."

"Thank God, you actually do love me." Riley remarked, before claiming the top bunk with an eye roll.

"Mel, seems it's fated for you to look after Izzy."

"Izzy, want to switch it up like we do back home? You can have the top tonight and we'll switch tomorrow!"

"Yeah!"

Allen chuckled, "That leaves Felicia and Julia."

The fashionista gave a smile to her beau's sister, who returned it. Frankly, Julia was just happy she was as far from Mariam as she could get in the room.

"The rest of the bunks are for luggage-use only. No switching. It's part of the regimen." Allen said, though he did give a sympathetic smile. "Okay, so the boys are jogging on the trails right now. Girls, change into something loose and comfortable, because we're going on a scavenger hunt!"

"What's the point of that?" Mariam couldn't help but ask.

"To hone your detecting skills," Allen replied. "I'll be waiting outside. You have ten minutes to change."

He left the room, before Hilary noticed the girls exchanging looks.

"C'mon, change!"

They jolted, heeding the brunette. Their was a frenzy of locating tank tops, tube tops, baggy t-shirts, gym shorts, sweatpants, and other comfortable clothing that they wouldn't mind getting dirty. Soon they were heading out toward the woods, Allen pairing them up with their bunk-bed partners and giving them separate lists, a time limit, and telling them to go.

They scattered at once, beginning their hunt at once.

Allen could simply chuckle as he perched himself on a log, glad that Hiro had suggested the trip in the first place.

-;-

By lunch time, all 24 bladers were exhausted, sweaty, covered in dirt and bug bites, and some had successfully murdered the coaches a hundred times in very colorful and sadistic ways in their heads - not that they would actually act on these impulses. No, because prison life was not the life any of them sought in their futures.

Well, except for maybe Johnny.

Because…well…it _was_ Johnny.

There was a cafeteria in the training building, which served at least edible food, though the Majestics were having a hard time stomaching it - they were used to high quality food, being aristocracy.

Some of the girls weren't thrilled about being seen sweaty and gross by their significant others, but Riley was the one who pointed out that the boys looked ten times worse than they did, plus if a guy really liked them for them, he wouldn't care if their make-up was running or that they had a little body odor after scavenging in the woods for two hours. Plus Katra and Salima were getting a nice view of two White Tigers very shirtless and very sexy.

Hiro passed around Powerade to the teens, to keep their electrolytes restored and dehydration at bay.

"Please tell me we've earned a dip in the lake!" Max gasped - he was one of the most athletic out of the group, and even his muscles were aching.

Hiro smirked, meeting the eyes of his lover slowly. "Should we…?"

"I believe they've earned it," Allen said.

Though the scary glare he was receiving from _both_ of his baby sisters did influence his decision, just a tad bit.

"Alright," Hiro glanced at the time - it had been almost a half-an-hour after they had eaten. "Go ahead and go change into your swimsuits. You guys get the next few hours to cool off. By four though, we've got some more training."

They mumbled their compliances, heading back to their respective cabins to change into their swimsuits. The boys all changed into swim-trunks of different shades - save Kenny, who insisted on wearing a speedo, which would cause therapy for a few of them - before heading down toward the lake. They took swimming accessories with them, such as swim goggles, beach towels, even a little shovel and pail that Oliver brought to show Melody how to make a sandcastle. Johnny had brought a portable volley ball net that was in the trunk of the Porsche and Max had brought an inflatable beach ball.

They reached the lake before the girls, immediately jumping in while others like Kai, Robert, Kenny, and Raul eventually climbed out and laid out their towels, put on sun-block and shades, giving their aching muscles a break once cooled down.

Once they had cooled down a bit, those in the water waded back onto shore. Enrique was helping Johnny set up the volleyball net when he made a very obvious point.

"Seeing the girls in their swimsuits has got to be the best part of this whole training camp experience."

"He's right, you know…" Max admitted, a sheepish little grin on his freckled face.

"Kenny, at least put this on before they do show up." Johnny tossed a baggy white shirt at the nerd.

"Why?" he demanded.

They all pointed at his speedo, in which he grumbled and pulled the shirt on overhead, with it looking a bit like a gown on him due to it being a large and Kenny being so small. He pouted, sitting underneath the shade of an umbrella that Kai was lying underneath, the Russian's eyes closed and listening to heavy metal, lost in his own little world.

"Here they come! Everybody, act cool! Enrique, no obvious come-ons or drooling! Control your urges! If anyone nosebleeds, I have the first-aid kit!"

"Mystel - chill."

"What? I haven't seen my darling in a bikini yet. I'm excited."

"You're not the only one~" Enrique replied dreamily, verbally daydreaming about seeing of Mariah and all of her curves, barely concealed by a string bikini.

That is until both Mystel and Lee tossed the Italian into the lake.

"Um…do I even want to know?"

Riley was the first to arrive, her little sister beside her. Tyson seemed to be the only one to take interest in the tomboy, who was wearing a camo bikini top that resembled a sports' bra and a pair of black bottoms that looked like boy shorts. Though the brunette did get a couple of glances at the belly button piercing, her hair pulled back into a ponytail, though most of it was still framing her face.

Izzy had on a little blue and white stripped one-piece that had a little ruffled skirt, her eyes immediately landing on Oliver's pail and shovel. He gave a slight chuckle - beret traded for an old worn baseball cap of Johnny's - and he offered to show her how to make a sandcastle. Daichi immediately wanted to join as well.

"Sandcastle? I want to make one too!"

Oliver looked up and felt himself go tongue tied at the sight of Melody - her ringlets were pulled into two little pigtails and she was wearing a white one-piece with pink and lavender floral design, though the suit had little triangles cut out over her naval, her small cleavage, and her back. She skipped over to him and sat down next to Izzy, pulling the blond's long hair back into a braid before they started to play in the sand.

Max was grinning as he approached Mariam, wearing a black suit that was similar to Melody's, only it was cut to look like a cross, showing some of her breasts and her naval as well. Julia made an off-hand comment about the suit not being modest - yet she was prancing around in an orange string bikini, only triangles of fabric covering up her private areas and leaving _nothing_ to the imagination.

Which of course sent Raul into a fit, trying to get his twin to put on the sleeveless windbreaker he had been wearing, with them breaking into an argument over it.

"I don't see anything wrong with her suit," Felicia said, interjecting her opinion.

_Of course not, you're almost as naked as she is._ Riley thought, sweatdropping a few feet away, where she was sitting on the pier with Tyson.

The fashionista's suit revealed her breasts to be at least two cups bigger than most of her teammates, wearing a lilac colored bikini that showed off her toned and fit figure. It was hard not to stare, especially if one was unattached. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun, and she grinned as her beau got a good look at her, his face descending to a nice shade of red that matched his bangs. Julia, for once, was happy by the distraction as she pranced her way to the water just as Enrique had managed to swim back to shore.

Of course, the Italian immediately began to flirt and hit on her, Julia not minding in the slightest, clearing thinking of payback on the redhead Russian back in the city. Enrique was happy that someone was finally flirting back with him.

"Dumbass," Johnny remarked. "Alright, who wants to play volleyball?!"

"I do! I do!" Mariah's perky voice was heard.

Mystel hurried to his princess' side, just to make sure nothing would happen to her. She had only a slight baby bump, and was wearing a pink and black trimmed suit that was oddly enough similar to Riley's in design - obviously a let down to those who admired the pinkette from afar.

"I do too!" Hilary exclaimed.

It was as if Kai had a radar for the brunette, eyes opening and sitting up to see her in her maroon one-piece that had a splash of black floral design on it. Hilary's hair was clipped back, with him silently walking over to join in as well. This only got Johnny fired up, convincing Robert to join his team.

"Salima, Kat, you two can quit hiding now." Rei called over to the tree closest to the pier.

He heard them shush each other and then they stumbled out, obviously a little embarrassed to be seen by the others. Salima was wearing a white tank top over her red bikini and a pair of red swim shorts. Rei found her modesty adorable, coaxing her closer so he could give her a kiss on the forehead. Cupping his hand around hers, Rei was leading Salima over to join the volleyball game when he noticed Kat was still hiding.

He called over to Lee, who had been swimming a little ways away from the others - he was still a bit irked about Mystel. The moment Lee turned to look at the shore, Kat went zipping behind the tree again.

Rei laughed, "Get her, would ya?"

"On it!"

Lee swam over to the shore on the other side of the pier, away from the others - not to mention in slight fear of Johnny's spikes from the volleyball game.

The Scotsman was dangerous. Violent. Prone to blood. End of story.

He stood up, water dripping down the muscular panes of his tawny chest, his black and yellow trunks clutching his lean hips as he walked toward the tree. Kat was peering around the trunk, her face bright red.

Lee saw her, fighting a smile as he noticed her, remembering the first time they went to swim when they were kids. Her actions were the same - shy, timid. She didn't care much for water, but at least she was willing to try for her friends' sake.

"It's okay," he coaxed, finding he was growing a lot more confident when it came to the brunette.

Kat shyly glanced at the group, "What if they…make fun of me…?"

He blinked, "You still can't swim, can you?"

She shook her head, drawing back.

"I'll teach you…I promise, nothing bad will happen to you while I'm here."

"You swear…?"

"I swear, Katra."

Taking a deep breath, she finally stepped out from behind the tree. Her wild, layered locks were tied back into a thick ponytail at the nape of her neck, wearing a metallic silver two-piece. She was clutching her towel nervously. Lee chuckled a bit, finding her timid actions adorable, before offering his hand to the shorter girl. Kat took it, biting her lip as she looked around nervously. None of the others were paying much attention.

The volleyball game had gotten intense - Johnny's team of Robert, Rei, Salima, and himself were trying their hardest to keep up with Kai's team - Hilary, Mariah, Mystel, and the Russian. Mariah was just as quick as Mystel - Hilary was spiking just as intensely as Johnny had been. The game was being refereed by Kevin, who was perched on the log, getting ready to dive behind it if needed.

With how violent it was, Monkey Boy #1 definitely had some nose diving to do.

Kenny was reading a book while sunbathing on Kai's abandoned towel, unable to join Daichi and the others due to the dark aura that Oliver set off anytime the brunette ventured near them. Melody and Izzy were collecting rocks and little shells to decorate the sandcastle, while Daichi was the water boy. They were fashioning a very detailed castle, which was expected from the artist.

Enrique and Julia had challenged Max and Mariam to a game of Chicken - which somehow seemed to cut the tension in half with the girls wrestling atop the boys' shoulders. Felicia was hoping they could settle their differences as Raul and her were swimming around the pier. Lee was slowly trying to coax Kat into the water, one hand on her waist and the other gripping her hand tightly as they started to wade into the shallow end.

Riley sat on the pier with Tyson, not wanting to get in just yet. She claimed her stomach wasn't settling from whatever the heck they had eaten for lunch, with the champ trying to comfort her the best that he could. Her eyes would flicker over to Kat every couple of minutes.

"C'mon, spoilsports, swim already." Felicia taunted.

"Go away, _Queenie_."

She sweatdropped, "You're like no fun, hothead."

Riley pitched her flip-flop at her, with Raul shouting "I GOT IT!" before diving under water. He emerged, flip-flop in hand, as if it was a game. Amused, Riley threw the other one in, watching as the acrobat repeated the process.

"Riley! Stop treating my kitten like a puppy! He does not fetch for you!"

"Woman, go away." the brunette replied, her tone dry.

"I got it!" Raul cheered once again, emerging with the second flip-flop.

Felicia snatched the shoes from him and pitched them at Riley, who ducked and they landed on the wood behind her. Fuming, the blond grabbed Raul and swam away, clearly losing interest in taunting the co-captain. Tyson chuckled a bit before he looked at her.

"You sure you don't want to swim with me?"

"Maybe in a bit. You don't have to wait around for me. Go on - it's hotter than hell out here anyway."

Tyson went to say something, but they were cut off by Julia's scream of surprise as Enrique and her fell into the water, Max and Mariam having won their game. The water-loving couple then started a game of Shark, in which the freckled All Star called out to Tyson to come join.

"Please come swim with me?" Tyson said, his tone soft.

She cursed the way his eyes widened, him pulling off a puppy dog pout that surely had to be illegal. Rolling her eyes, the word "fine" had barely left her lips when Tyson cheered. Riley cried out in alarm as he sprung to his feet, lifted her up effortlessly in his arms, and then leapt into the lake.

The moment they resurfaced, Riley sputtered and then growled. Tyson simply gave her a swift kiss on the cheek, cackled and swam away from her, calling out that she was the shark. The other two females and the boys quickly shot off in several directions. Riley clearly had her sights set on getting her revenge on Tyson. Felicia and Raul decided to join the game as well.

"We can play too, as soon as you get the hang of things." Lee promised, seeing the look on Kat's face as she watched them playing.

It was obvious she felt left out.

Nodding, the brunette seemed a bit more determined, glaring at the water slightly. Lee smiled gently, making sure to keep a firm grip on her. She took a step forward, the water now waist deep.

She gave a scream, immediately clutching Lee, her arms locking around his neck as her heart raced in fear. Kat hadn't expect the ground to slope off, and being only five-four, she would've gone under because of it. Lee was a good six-one, so he would be chest-deep.

"Hey…hey…shh…"

She clenched her eyes shut, trembling in absolute fear.

At least until she felt his bandaged hands cupping her face, feeling warm lips brush hers. Kat's eyes opened slowly, blinking a few times in surprise to find Lee kissing her. Sensing she had calmed down, topaz orbs opened as well. He was blushing but smiling still. With his hands now gripping her waist, Lee slowly stepped off the slope, now chest deep in the water. Kat remained rooted in place, looking fearful.

"It's okay, you can do it. I promise, I won't let go."

Nodding, the Grecian closed her eyes for a moment, trying to find whatever courage she had. Lee watched as she moved forward, with him stepping back. His voice was calm and soothing, instructing her gently on how to kick her legs and move her arms. Not once did he let go of her.

"Let me try…on my own…" Kat said softly.

"I'll be right there. I promise, you won't drown."

Then, he let go. Kat managed to float for a couple of minutes, but then she panicked. Lee dove for her, arm snagged around her waist as she clutched him once again, her lithe legs locked around his waist, whimpering into his shoulder. He pressed his hand to the back of her head, coaxing her.

"I w-want to g-get out!"

"Okay, breathe."

"Gods, Lee…I-I was so scared!"

"Shh… I know. I got you."

Trembling, Kat didn't get go until they were close to shore. She scrambled onto the sand, looking like a drenched cat. Lee immediately placed her towel around her shoulders, not leaving her side until she had calmed.

The volleyball game had ended, with the two teams springing into the water and having a water war. Mariah was swooped up into Mystel's arms, shrieking with laughter as he kissed her passionately, and then leaned down to nuzzle her baby bump. Kevin was talking to the pinkette's stomach, obviously thrilled about the baby.

Hilary was watching, making a comment about how Mystel and Mariah were going to be amazing parents, when Kai tapped her on the shoulder. The brunette turned, her face turning pink as the Russian leaned down after pulling her close to him and kissing her breathlessly.

Rei and Salima were now playing a game of Chicken with Max and Mariam, the redhead and blunette seeming to bond in the process. Felicia and Raul were trying to locate Julia, who had snuck off into the brush with Enrique. If anyone had noticed (Robert had from his spot on shore beside Kenny, but he wasn't saying anything because he knew that the blond would be strangled by Raul) then they knew that the Italian and Latina were most likely getting frisky.

Johnny had decided to tease Tyson in the best way his crazy Scot arse could think of - by snatching Riley. The brunette shrieked, being held captive and trying to squirm away, with Tyson doing all that he could to save Riley.

"Let me go!" Riley snapped, clearly not liking being overpowered by the burly hothead.

Johnny snickered, turning her face with one hand, lavender eyes dancing wickedly as he grinned. "Naw, I'd much rather torment the World Champion."

He moved in to kiss her, with Riley struggling even more. Tyson's eyes darkened, clearly jealous, and he decided to take drastic measures as he dove underwater.

His solution - stealing Johnny's trunks and fleeing for his life.

Well, at least Riley was free now.

Johnny was running around the beach nude, leaping over the sandcastle (with Oliver shielding Melody's eyes, who was shielding Izzy's) and being cursed by Daichi for nearly trashing it, trying to catch Tyson to get his shorts back. The shorts ended up being pitched in the air, Tyson diving back into the lake and hiding under the pier while Johnny snatched the pail and shielded his nudity, blushing uncomfortably and aware that many eyes were checking out his bare ass.

By then, Hiro had come to let them know it was time to head back to their cabins and get changed. He said he had a surprise for them, but he needed everybody dressed and back to the training center in fifteen minutes. He of course chose to ignore the Scot's nudity, glancing once at the shorts hanging from a branch that Kevin was trying to retrieve for the embarrassed yet somehow still prideful Johnny.

They group made their way out of the water, getting their belongings, with Johnny swiping his shorts from Kevin and mumbling his thanks while the greenette went to drool over Melody - Oliver ignorant to the midget who he was actually a threat. Tyson waded over to Riley, helping her out of the water. She was pale and didn't look very well.

Hiro had just turned when he heard Tyson scream, whirling at once to see Riley had collapsed on the sand. He broke into a run, dropping down onto the sand where the brunette was clutching her stomach, writhing in clear abdominal pain. Cursing, Hiro went to pull the girl into his arms, but Tyson got to her first.

"She needs a doctor!"

"Go to the main office! There's an infirmary!"

Tyson took off at once, leaving Hiro with a bunch of panicked bladers. Even those who weren't even friends with the girl looked worried.

"Go back to your cabins and stay there until otherwise notified!" Hiro ordered.

No one moved, staring at him.

"I SAID GO!"

They hurried and did what he said, but the girls didn't stay put. After they were changed back into dry clothes, Hilary led the girls to the blue cabin, where Allen was sitting on the front porch. He looked frightened, turning his chocolate brown eyes to the girls as he noticed their arrival.

"They're all in the common room… go ahead and join them. Hiro and Tyson are with her."

Felicia pushed forward, "Is she okay?"

Allen looked down, "Don't know yet. Bloody doctor's takin' her time."

"I'm sure Riley will be okay," Melody said, trying to be optimistic about it.

"Sissy…"

It was the first time any of them had seen Izzy tear up when it came to her sister. Allen hold out his arms, the blond running into them, crying hard. He coaxed her before the girls all made their way inside the cabin. Oliver had made hot chocolate, the room actually very quiet. No one said a word.

"Lee…"

He looked up, surprised to see Katra on the verge of tears, before she rushed forward and into his arms. He held her tight, knowing she was just as worried as the rest of her team, possibly as much as Riley's siblings.

He knew they were best friends. Kat had explained everything to him - about why Riley was the way she was, about how they were close, about what they would do for one another. If anything bad happened to Riley, he just knew that Kat would breakdown.

Rei was the first on his feet after Allen and Izzy came back inside, Daichi immediately hugging the youngest tightly. They glanced at the doorway as Hiro appeared.

"Well?" Rei demanded, the tension rising.

Hiro opened his eyes, "Just a little food poisoning is all. She's fine. Exhausted, but fine. Tyson's staying with her."

"Oh thank God," Felicia muttered.

She got several strange looks.

"Um, hel-loh, I can't be me if I don't have that hothead around. Who else am I going to fight with?"

"Never thought of it that way," Melody giggled.

"Take the rest of the night off. I'm going to be having a bonfire later though, if you want to join." Hiro replied.

"That sounds nice," Max said, several agreeing.

It only took one afternoon for them to learn care, sportsmanship, and teamwork they had never really noticed before.

Perhaps that was what Hiro had up his sleeve all along.

-;-

_A/N: There will be battles soon! XD I SWEAR! Alright, so the next few chapters are going to the training camp adventure! Since this is the first half of day one, the next chapter will be the second half. I have no idea how long this training camp arc will last, honestly. But it's pretty lulzy, so I think I'm going to enjoy myself. So…in regards to the Julia pairing… vote in your review? Julia/Enrique or Julia/Tala. _

_~Mistress of the Arts_


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: Beyblade belongs to Aoki Takao, along with all characters other than my own. Takes place a year after G-Rev. Focuses on Canon and OC. Reviews would be appreciated; flames will not be tolerated. _

_Warning: Contains both het (m/f) and slash (m/m) couples, swearing, suggestive themes, and any other insanity I decide to throw in here. Pairings include: Kai/Hil Rei/Salima Max/Mariam, Mariah/Mystel, Tyson/OC, Raul/OC, Lee/OC, and Oliver/OC. _

_Okay, so between this, attempting to get myself in a Majestics mood for my story __**Lessons in Love**__, along with doing art/writing trades with Southern Dragon for pictures of Fallen Seraphim with their love interests (She did an AMAZING one of Riley and Tyson. It's my avatar!), I feel very…guilty for updating __**BitS**__ so much! XD I can't stay away - I'm addicted to writing my own fic! Alright, loved the fact that last chapter was insane, now let's pick up where we left off! Will try and switch between all couples this chappie (Lack of Meliver last chapter. Ohmigerd…cutest pairing is hardest ._.)_

-;-

It was breathtaking to see the contrast between the stars being seen from the city and out in the mountains. They were like glimmering diamonds in the sky, it a deep midnight as smoke curdled toward the moon. The moonlight reflected in the waters of the lake, small tides washing up on the shore.

On the beach, Hiro had created a massive bonfire, old logs dragged around it along with some fold out chairs. Long sticks had been gathered for roasting hotdogs and marshmallows, a large supply of graham crackers and chocolate (which had been carefully hidden from Melody) available for s'mores. Allen had found an old cooler, filling it with ice and several packs of soda.

Hiro sat in the most comfortable looking recliner. After the scare with Riley, the coaches decided to stop hiding (it was pointless anyway, almost everyone had figured it out), so the brunette was sitting in Hiro's lap, the blunette's arm wound tightly around his slender waist as they took turns telling stories about their Beyblading days or ghost stories.

Towels were spread out on the sand for those who chose to sit on the ground, everyone wearing either jeans, shorts, windbreakers, or even hoodies since the temperature had cooled down drastically since the sun set.

Max was leaning against one of the logs closest to Hiro, his arms wrapped around Mariam's shoulders as she leaned against him, nestled in the vee of his legs and wearing his windbreaker. Jade and sapphire orbs had the flames of the fire reflected in them as Allen was telling an old Irish ghost tale. Kenny was sitting on the log beside Max, transfixed as he listened, trembling slightly and being the most reactive to the stories. Kevin was beside his fellow short companion, his visible orb widening and occasionally darting toward Mariah, as if expecting her to fend off anything that went bump in the night. She was seated on the other side of the greenette, Mystel laying back on one of the recliner-like fold out chairs, with the Chinese mountain cat laying on her side and in his arms, with one of his hands idly brushing her baby bump underneath her white hoodie as they listened, just relaxing to the sounds of nature and the soothing Irish-accented voice.

Sitting by the water was Oliver, his back turned to the fire and he sat with Melody leaning against him. He was speaking in a soft voice, idly drawing in the wet sand with a stick. He was telling her a story, illustrating as he did so. She hung onto his every word, her small hand wiggling it's way underneath the one he had pressed to the sand, their fingers lacing. Sky blue eyes watched the way he his eyes would go from the illustration, then briefly to her face, sometimes flickering to her lips before he would quickly look back at the sand.

Melody wasn't sure what to do when it came to kissing. Truth be told, they had only been dating a couple of days. They had cuddled and held hands, gone out a few times on little dates here and there. They even had a beybattle - her sprite bit, Dreama, losing fairly quickly to the magnificent unicorn.

All she knew was that she liked him and was afraid he didn't want to kiss her.

After the tale was done and the water washed it away, the pinkette surprised them both. Her tan fingers brushed his cheek, causing the artist to turn his face and look at her. Melody then gently took his beret and removed it. He blinked, surprised at the action that seemed almost playful.

"I'm borrowing this~" Melody stated, giving a wink before placing the beret on her own head.

Oliver didn't even know that it was possible for the pinkette to become even more lovelier. The beret fit her, perfectly, bringing out her eyes and making her seem as if she had been born in the heart of Paris herself. His cheeks tickled with warmth from his blush, those amethyst orbs blinking twice.

His fingers caught her chin, lifting it upward before he swooped in and kissed her full on the lips. Melody blinked, caught off-guard by the abrupt and sweet kiss. It was strange, the tickling that danced across her lips, the warm tingles that spread down her body as Oliver's lips moved against hers, brushing delicately. His fingers lightly trailed up her cheekbone, brushing the dusting of freckles that splashed her cheeks, before a pale pink ringlet wound itself around his finger.

Time slowed as Oliver pulled back slightly, blinking and staring into those blue eyes that had captivated him the moment he first saw her. Her lips turned into a sweet smile, before she poked his cheek.

"That was my first kiss~"

"How was it…?" Oliver dared to ask, his tone soft and as unsure as he felt.

"Beautiful," Melody replied, touching his cheek before she pointed at the beret. "I want my own!"

"Anything you want, _mon ange_."

Melody glanced over her shoulder, "Let's go get some more s'mores!"

He chuckled at the chocolate-loving pixie's words, standing up. They walked over toward the bonfire, settling themselves at Robert's feet. He was sitting in a chair, reading a book and occasionally glancing up whenever one of the tales caught the German's interest. On the other side of Robert was another log, this one occupied by Johnny. He was sitting with his elbows on his knees, looking slightly spooked himself. Beside him was Enrique, who was sitting with Julia sitting sideways in his lap, wearing his windbreaker that had the _Assassin's Creed_ logo on the back.

Raul sent a glance at his sister, feeling a little uneasy. He wasn't sure which guy he felt more uncomfortable with being involved with Julia. If given a choice though, he guessed he would chose Enrique. At least he wasn't intimidating and seemed possessed by the devil at times.

He felt arms sneak around his waist from behind, where he had just wandered back from the cabin to get his spare hoodie - having given Felicia his red windbreaker to wear. Glancing behind him after being assaulted with the sweet scent of cotton candy, the red-banged acrobat gave a shy smile at his girlfriend nuzzling his shoulder.

"Take a walk with me?"

Raul nodded, holding out his hand, which she took. They walked alongside the shore side, Felicia slipping out of her flats and tossing them close to where Melody and Oliver were nuzzling and roasting marshmallows. Raul smiled, reaching down to undo his own shoes and peel off his socks, tucking them inside before he scurried over to close to where his twin was. He left the sneakers there and then hurried back to where the blond was ankle-deep in the water, idly brushing some hair behind her ear as a light breeze picked up, making the platinum strands dance in the wind.

The sight was mesmerizing, entrancing the Spaniard. Slowly, Raul walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and propping his chin on her shoulder. He then surprised her with a gentle kiss to the shoulder, emerald orbs looking up at the moon and the stars.

"It's beautiful here," Felicia breathed softly.

"I agree… but you're the most beautiful thing I see."

"Raul, stop." she gave a soft laugh, turning her face to give him a playful smile.

He simply leaned forward, kissing her for a long moment. As he withdrew, his fingers brushed against the promised ring she wore around her neck, feeling the cool metal on his fingertips. She placed her hand over his, pressing it down against her chest.

"You're the only person to ever make my heart race this way."

"And you're the only person whose ever seen me in the spotlight, not as a supporting role in my own life."

She kissed his cheek, her lips warm and soft.

"No matter what happens, you will always have me behind you, every step of the way. I care for you that much, Raul."

"As I care for you," he beamed and nuzzled her shoulder. "Come cuddle with me…I want to enjoy your hugs and warmth tonight, under the stars."

Nodding, the American felt him gently take her hand, leading her back toward the bonfire. He found an old quilt and spread it out on the sand, the two of them lying side-by-side on their stomachs, cuddled closely. They looked so peaceful, they could probably have fallen asleep that way.

Kat noticed from where she was sitting away from the others. Originally, Rei and Salima had been keeping the brunette company while Lee had gone back to his cabin to do something - she suspected it had to do with his bandages. However, after a bit Salima was getting a little restless, so the two had gone for a stroll along the trails.

She shivered a bit, bringing her knees close to her chest. She kept glancing toward the main office, as if waiting for Riley to come strolling out, cocky grin in place. It had been almost four and a half hours since Riley had collapsed. The night was growing later.

Chewing on the tip of a gunmetal grey nail, Kat heard the sound of rustling leaves. She peered around the trunk of the tree, relieved to see it had only been a squirrel. It darted across the sand, with Kevin immediately tensing. He grabbed a stick and chased it out of there, a slight crazed look in his visible violet eye before he perched himself back on the log. Her slate gaze glanced over at the bonfire, where Kai had Hilary in his lap, brushing his fingers through her chocolate hair, occasionally giving the top of her head a light kiss.

She missed her friendship and time with Kai - but seeing his small smiles chased away the loneliness. Seeing him happy was one of the few things she had wished for. Her eyes traveled toward where Hiro was now telling a story about a hook-handed man in the woods. Fast asleep and worn out where Daichi and Izzy, the redhead leaning against the cooler while Izzy's head rested on his lap, lightly clutching his green shirt. Daichi even had a nose bubble.

The Grecian gave a small giggle at this, before she reached into the pocket of her hooded shirt, withdrawing her gunmetal grey blade that had swirling black designs to it. The portrait was of white tigress with grey stripes, oddly enough named Lien.

After the mother that she had lost so long ago.

Her finely tuned ears picked up the sound of approaching footsteps, animalistic orbs looking up and seeing Lee was wandering his way back. He was wearing a brown hoodie - one he had borrowed from Allen and a pair of tattered jeans that belonged to Tyson. He had accidentally fallen in the lake earlier - startled by a rat snake that had slithered by - and had to borrow some clothes until his were done drying.

Lee didn't have many belongings. He liked to travel light. It was just one of the things about him that Kat had learned.

It had been nice, getting to know the familiar stranger. It had also been a little overwhelming to come to terms with the fact that Lee Wong hadn't just been her childhood friend.

He had been her childhood love.

Now, they were older. The world was no longer seen through innocent eyes. She no longer could be naïve.

Still, how she ached to go back to believing in everything and nothing at all.

"Katra? You okay? You look bummed."

Kat tore herself from her thoughts, feeling that annoying blush that seemed to assault her anytime he was near. Lee tipped his head to the side, blinking quizzically at her. She managed to get to her feet, shifting them awkwardly.

"Lee…I think we should talk."

Panic crossed his features - dammit, he knew he shouldn't have kissed her earlier. Nerves bundled in his stomach now. He cursed himself repeatedly in his head, following the brunette toward the trails. She was hugging herself, walking in a pace that was quick. Lee matched it, stumbling a few times over unseen roots and rocks.

They came to a fork in the trails - the left going up toward the mountains, the right heading down toward a grove closer to the lake. There were movements down on the right path - most likely Rei and Salima - so Kat turned to head left. Lee followed, afraid to speak. Finally, after what seemed like forever, with the lake far from sight, Kat finally came to a stop.

They had reached the edge of a cliff, with the trail twisting further up into the mountain. Kat took a deep breath, looking out at the valley below them, seeing a small river and tons of forest. Lee finally pulled his hands out of his hoodie pocket, moving closer until he could see her profile. Her eyes looked distant.

"Katra…?"

Jolting, the brunette turned to look at him. One thick, dark brow rose in response, as if prompting her to speak. When she remained quiet, Lee spoke again.

"You said you needed to talk…please don't tell me you drug me out into the middle of nowhere to get us lost."

She snorted at that - a characteristic that reminded him of Riley - before Kat crossed her arms and then took another deep breath. He watched as she turned to look at him, opened her mouth as if to speak, stammer a few syllables, before looking away and nervously taking a section of her russet hair and chewing on it.

It would've been quite comical if Lee wasn't familiar with the signs. He was though, and he knew that this wasn't regular anxiety when it came to Katra. No - she had something serious she needed to discuss, but of course she wanted to make sure nothing came out offensive. She was like that - caring and always second-guessing herself. That's why it had taken him aback so much whenever she was dropping so many bombs on him about his sister.

"You can tell me _anything_, Katra. I could never hate you."

She squirmed and then took a deep breath, turning to face him again. This time he was reminded of Melody, with the way she tapped her forefingers together and was staring at her boots. It was as if Katra had adapted to the mannerisms of her teammates. He smiled a bit - it was cute, a sign that she held deep respect for them and had let them in.

She distanced herself from everyone and anything. For someone like her to develop an emotional attachment of any sort meant that she had finally accepted her feelings of unconditional love for them.

He couldn't help but wonder how she felt about White Tiger X now that they were back in her life. Just watching the way Katra interacted with his team betrayed her emotions for them. She immediately was acting like Mariah's big sister - though they were roughly the same age, though Mariah was a few months older - and looking out for Kevin. Gary and her had immediately clicked with their love of food (how in the world she could eat as much as Gary and still be that small was surprising). Rei and her had bonded through Beyblading, as they did so many years ago. He had been the one to teach her how to blade.

Yet with him…

He was completely lost.

"Katra, c'mon. It's freezing out here. I don't want you to get sick."

She glared at him for a moment, before her eyes softened. Finally, after what felt like ages, she spoke while keeping her eyes lowered.

"Lee…why did you kiss me today?"

"To calm you down." his answer was automatic. "It worked, didn't it? I didn't need you freaking even more then accidentally hurting yourself."

"Oh…"

He sighed a bit, "I didn't do it just for that sole reason, y'know."

"Then…why…?"

"Why did you kiss me the other day?"

Those slate orbs had widened, before she quickly looked away.

"…please tell me you feel it too…"

Those words cascading from his lips, in a voice that was so soft and even a little sad, caused Kat to feel her heart skip a beat. It was racing now, in ways it hadn't in years. His golden eyes were shifting toward the moon, his features set seriously.

"Feel…what exactly…?"

He glanced at her, a sad smile on his lips.

"That when I hold onto you with all of my might, that you feel that I don't want you to disappear. That this illusion where you - the girl I fell in love with when I was just a little boy - is actually real. That what I feel for you…is how you feel for me."

She took a step back, overwhelmed by the sincerity in his voice. Lee stepped forward, grabbing her wrist and drawing her closer. Her first instinct was to pull away, but paralysis struck the moment their gazes collided. Warm tawny fingertips brushed against ivory skin, trailing to her neck to lightly brush against the cold metal of the silver bell, before then sinking into russet strands at the nape of her neck.

"You're not alone, Katra. Not anymore."

Kat felt her world come crashing down - the barriers of stone she had made to protect her heart crumbling. It all happened in that one moment, that moment when Lee Wong pulled her into an unbalanced kiss that broke the chains that bond her since childhood. His lips burned against hers, his tongue ravaging her mouth. His taste made her blood burn, rushing through her veins, but the burning became cold and sharp like glass.

Reality came slamming back.

He took her breath away, but by doing so he also left a hole where her heart used to be.

_No…I can't do this!  
_

The moment he felt her push him away, dreams shattered before his eyes. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly, as if she was struggling to draw breath. Her eyes were wild, feral and dangerous. Her muscles tensed.

"St…stay away from me…"

"Katra -"

"STAY AWAY!"

He jerked back, clutching his forearm. Hastily he jerked the sleeve up, staring in shock to see that his bandages were rust-colored, blood seeping through it. Snarling, Kat started to back away.

"Katra, no!" Lee lunged forward, snagging her waist.

She clawed and growled, losing control, struggling against him. He couldn't let her go though, not this time. He wouldn't give up without a fight. He wanted the girl who came running into his arms earlier. He wanted the girl who was sweet and comforted him with hugs.

He wanted the girl he had hopelessly fallen in love with all over again.

"Katra, please! Don't you understand what it means for someone like me to love? I _need_ you!"

She stopped fighting, but she was still growling, sharp nails digging into the arms that held her captive. He pressed his forehead to her shoulder, and the warm tears sunk through her shirt.

"Please…please don't run away again…"

Life sparked back to her eyes, her pupils expanding and the growling ceased. Whatever darker side of herself that had emerged vanished. Slowly, she hugged the arms holding her, feeling her own tears threatening to fall. Her body trembled before she started to cry, Lee holding her tighter to him as her knees gave out.

He pulled her close, wrapping his arms and legs around her, cradling her to his chest. It took a lot for Katra to cry - he knew this now.

"I love you, Lee…" Kat whispered, sniffling and rubbing her eyes with her fists. "I love you, I always have loved you! I just don't want to lose you again!"

"Silly…pushing me away isn't gonna help." He nuzzled her cheek, kissing her temple softly. "I'm not going anywhere this time. Neither are you. Stay with me, please."

"But…but you have to go home after summer!"

Lee pulled back, turning her face gently to wipe away the tears. His lips pressed to her forehead.

"Then come home, Kat."

-;-

It had been a few hours since she had drifted off to sleep. She woke up to find it dark outside, with a lantern illuminating the small area that was the infirmary. Sitting up on the cot, Riley shifted in slight panic as she didn't feel her dog-tags around her neck. The curtain moved, and she felt relief when she saw Tyson, holding them in hand along with her cap.

"Hey, sleepyhead." he greeted, a warm smile in place.

"Hey," Riley greeted back, but her focus was on the dog-tags.

Tyson was quiet as he sat down in the chair next to the cot. He placed her cap on her head, but continued to hold onto the dog-tags. She bit down on her lower lip at this, waiting for him to give them back.

"These were your father's…"

"Yeah,"

"…Riley, Hiro told me the truth. About your dad."

Tears sprung to her eyes, but she quickly blinked them away. She refused to cry. Not anymore. That night had been an exception, the only exception.

Tyson took the chain, then leaned forward and placed it around her neck. The feeling of being whole again returned, her hand immediately wrapping around the cold metal, holding them tight. Tyson waited for a moment, before slowly hugging her. She blinked rapidly, confused.

"I've been there. If you need to talk, I'm here. If you need to go a few spins, or just scream as loud as you can, whatever you need to do… I'll be there with you, Riles."

She gave a nod, trying to understand the fuzziness in her chest as the champ pulled back. He had that typical grin in place as he pulled back, rubbing his nose with the top of his gloved hand.

"Seems you've made a full recovery! So what do you want to do now?"

"Um, I want to not eat that's for sure," Riley laughed, "Ugh, especially anything from that cafeteria. Remind me to never eat anything I haven't cooked myself."

He chuckled, offering his hand. Riley took it and got to her feet, before glancing at the time. It was a little after nine. Damn, the day had slipped away from her. Stupid food poisoning.

"Well, I know that the others are at a bonfire right now. If you want, we can go join them." Tyson had a sly grin on his face, one that was devious. "Or we could get payback on Johnny for trying to kiss ya earlier."

"If he had, I would've castrated his ass." Riley scrunched up her nose, feeling a little sick again at the thought of the redhead stealing a kiss. "Though I may need therapy. Stealing his shorts was brilliant but…" She gave a shuddered, "My eyes…they burn!"

"Didn't think that one through."

The two had left the main office, now outside. They could see the others surrounded around the fire, laughter and singing lame campfire songs. Riley debated about joining them, but honestly she wasn't feeling well enough to be all happy and the whatnot with a bunch of people who didn't like her very much. The moon was hiding behind darkening clouds.

"It's gonna rain."

He looked up, seeing the distant clouds. "I love the summer rain."

"I do too, but it won't rain for awhile longer."

"Wanna sneak out when it does? There's a little creek with a bridge we can go hang out at."

"We should go there now. Hilary's in charge in the red cabin and she'd come up with some twisted and cruel form of punishment if she caught me."

Tyson nodded. They stopped by the red cabin so the brunette could change, pulling on her black skinnies with her white tank, her green and black stripped hoodie zipped up halfway. Tyson had exchanged his blazer for a red and blue windbreaker to fight the minor chill, wearing a pair of tattered acid grey jeans that had holes in the knees. The two set off beyond the cabins, toward a trail that Tyson had found earlier when he had been separated from the group when jogging.

The trail led them a distance away from the camp, but they could still hear the distant shrieks as it started to rain. Riley smirked, recognizing Felicia's voice. It was quite amusing imagining the teens running around, grabbing their belongings while Hiro doused the fire. She knew that they would all be taking off for the cabins, completely unaware that Tyson and her were out and about, thinking they were holed up in the infirmary still.

She felt a lot better than she did earlier, that was for sure.

There still was that strange fluttering in her stomach though.

Her green eyes glanced up, smiling at the overture of grey and white clouds, swirling and releasing the warm summer rain. Tyson grinned as they reached the small creek, a wooden bridge built over it. Riley perched herself on the rail, smiling a bit.

"It's nice to be away from the world a bit," she commented.

"I feel the same," Tyson remarked, "Cause right now I'm not really in the mood to share."

She blinked, uncertain what he meant with his words.

"Share what?"

"You, silly." Tyson replied before he plopped himself on the wooden railing of the bridge across from her. "I mean, I never really get to spend any alone time with you."

Riley nodded - the few times they had seen each other since that unspoken incident in her room there had always been others around. This was actually the first time that the two had been alone since then.

_Shit, my face is hot. Why does this keep happening? _

Riley gulped a bit, looking at Tyson.

_Is it…possible? Really possible that I'm…falling for Tyson?_

Tyson leaned his head back and watched the sky, seeing the rain clouds swirling. The wind was picking up, leaves rustling and dancing in the chilly air. Auburn eyes looked down, meeting emerald a second later, and Riley gave a strange smile.

A simple look like that always made her heart seem to flutter rapidly in her chest.

It was so strange…

So wonderful at the same time.

She didn't exactly understand when the feelings started. She was so sure she had just been there for him because he was a victim of love, but… when she was alone with Tyson, like this, Riley found the constant ache in her chest was muted.

Like pain didn't exist in Tyson's presence.

He was warm, like he had his own personal sun. Nothing ever rained down on his parade, other than the Hilary drama. There was always a cheerful smile etched on his handsome face, ready to take her breath away.

"How much you want to bet Blondie is freaking out over wearing a white t-shirt?"

"Bwahahah! Raul's gonna be trying to maim!"

The thought of the acrobat on a jealous rage sent them both into a fit of laughter. Tyson doubled over, falling backwards and narrowing snatching the railing. His sneakers barely splashed in the icy water of the creek. Riley's laughter ceased at once, her hands immediately snatching his arms to help pull Tyson back up onto the bridge.

"You okay?" the brunette breathed, slight panic in her eyes.

Tyson clutched the wood, steadying himself on the edge. He suddenly found himself staring deeply into Riley's eyes, the narrow wooden railing the only thing separating them. Her hands continued to grip the soft material of his red and blue windbreaker.

"I'm okay… why's your face red?"

The tomboy flailed backwards until she hit the other railing across from Tyson. He swung his leg over and hopped back onto the bridge. Riley's red face darkened dangerously, Tyson leaning in close and brushing her bangs out of her face.

"Don't move."

She couldn't even if she wanted to. With him this close, she found herself completely frozen. Her breath hitched as Tyson pressed his forehead against hers, closing his eyes as he checked for a fever.

The rain hit their faces, Tyson's eyes opening and he leaned his head back as the rain unleashed itself, coming down a little harder now. His hands found themselves on Riley's waist and she held his arms, leaning her head back as well.

"It feels… warm." Riley whispered.

Tyson glanced down at her, "Hey, Ri, did you ever play in the rain when you were little?"

"Rain in Salem was kinda… spooky… and scary so… not really." the brunette admitted, though she seemed embarrassed to admit that something spooked her.

Tyson pulled Riley close, pressing her against him so he could lock his thumbs through the belt loops of her jeans. Riley's blush had just faded, but now was back hotter than ever as Tyson winked at her, smiling cheerfully.

"Maybe you should come play in the rain with me then."

"I…really wouldn't know what to do."

"You close your eyes… and you just let the rain wash away all your troubles… one by one…" Tyson said softly. "It's always even more fun to play in the rain with someone you love, no matter how old you are."

"Someone… you love?"

"A friend, a brother, a sister, a parent… a lover." Tyson said the last one in a slightly huskier tone. "Wanna know the best thing about playing in the rain with someone your in love with?"

Riley swallowed hard, hanging onto his every word, giving a slight nod as that strange anticipation built up in her stomach.

"Kissing in the rain…" Tyson breathed.

A small gasp escaped her lips as they were abruptly covered. Emerald eyes blinked once before falling closed, Tyson's lips soft and innocent against hers. Her hands gripped his shoulders as Tyson kissed her endlessly in the rain.

"Wanna know a secret?" Tyson whispered as he pulled away.

She could only nod, taken aback by the kiss. It was much different from their first kiss - a kiss that had only happened due to being lonely and desperately needing comfort from the heart ache. This kiss actually had something in it, something that made the brunette dare hope that maybe, just maybe, there was a possibility he felt the same way.

She tried walking away, but she knew her crush wasn't going away.

His lips brushed against her ear before whispering softly, "I like you… this isn't pretend for me."

"You…like me?" Riley dared to breathe, staring at him.

"You don't have to pretend with me, Riley."

She was taken aback, but she felt…happy.

The happiest she had felt since last fall.

"I know, Tyce… and I'm glad that I met you."

"So…" Tyson paused and grinned, "Ready to come play in the rain?"

Grinning, Riley took his hand and squeezed it tight. "Lead the way."

-;-

_A/N: Okay, just to clear things up, Riley and Tyson are the only pairing from Fallen Seraphim that aren't officially together yet! (I HAVE EPIC PLANS FOR THOSE TWO! INVOLVING BEYBATTLES AND DRAMA AND OMG!) Lee and Kat got together this chappie (bout damn time…crazy Neko-Jins). Next chapter WILL have battles in it. I SWEAR! (I will like…hurt myself if there aren't) Much love to those reading, drop me a review!_

_~Mistress of the Arts_


End file.
